Break Me Down
by Lyonene
Summary: Shawn's adopted daughter has made her debut as well as some interesting frenemies. Starring another ensemble: Shane McMahon, Batista, Undertaker, Kane, Michelle McCool, HHH and a few others. Rated M for the usual: violence, cussing, interesting scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer & A/N**: As usual, I own absolutely nothing besides Raine and the drivel that might form a plot. I'm also aware of HBK's real name but prefer Shawn Michaels. Once more, my dementia runs wild and I've thrown rationality out the window. Cussing, promiscuity and other things run rampant.

CHAPTER ONE

"This isn't high school! Hell, this ain't even college!"

Shawn Michaels -or Michael Hickenbottom to people who wanted him to hurt them- shook his head, watching as his protégé sprinted down the ramp, Matt Hardy right behind her. He arched an eyebrow when she slid through the ropes and stood behind him, hearing her laughing.

"Shawn, tell Hardy he needs to stop tryin' to kiss me!"

"Aw hell, I don't mean nothin' by it." Matt joked, standing outside the ring, staring up at them with amusement in his brown eyes.

"I'll pass that along to Ashley then."

He started back tracking. "Or I'll just go tell her myself."

Paul had been leaning in a corner against a turnbuckle, waiting on Shawn's student for her training session, shaking his head as he stared at his best friend. "If the kids are done, maybe we could get some work done?" He suggested, trying to come across as gruff but when Raine flashed her cheeky grin at him, he found himself returning it. "Damn brat."

"Come on, Paul, don't be so mean." Stephanie said from her metal folding chair outside the ring, smiling at Raine. "Fun is allowed, remember?"

"I'll show you fun." He snorted. "Come here, Raine. I want you to show me a suplex."

Shrugging, she crossed over to him, hooking her fingers around the waistband of his shorts.

One second his feet were on the canvas, the next his head was, laying flat on his back. "Yeah…" Paul grunted. "That'll do it…"

Raine bounced eagerly on the mat, her green eyes sparkling with amusement. She reached behind her head to tighten her pony tail, impatiently brushing strands of brown hair from her face. "How was that?"

"Try it again." Shawn suggested, an amused grin on his weather face. He winced when Paul went for the ride again. "Told you, she's strong as an ox."

Laughing, Raine leaned back against the ropes. "He's about as heavy as one too."

"Oh ha ha, you two are so amusing." Paul grumbled, getting off the canvas. He glanced at the still amused Raine, arching an eyebrow. Thought he wouldn't ever tell her this, she was stronger than she looked. Damn wench. "What do you want, Orton?" He demanded, looking past her to find Randy coming down.

"I want to know if the ring is free yet." Randy said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Raine glanced at Shawn, shrugging when he just shook his head and waited patiently. Leaning back again, she started picking lint off her gray sports bra and shorts.

"No Randy, it's not." Shawn drawled, shifting so he was relaxing his body against the turnbuckle. "We're usin' it to break Raine in, if you don't mind." He gestured to her, chuckling when she just rolled her eyes.

"Of course not, take your time. Let me know if you want any tips, honey." Randy winked at her, smirking though his cool blue eyes were ice. "Always glad to help a beautiful rookie."

Paul hopped out of the ring, chasing Randy back up the ramp. He stopped when the kid disappeared behind the curtain, shaking his head. "What I wouldn't give to smash his head in with a real sledgehammer!"

Stephanie sighed, getting up and walking to him, resting her hands on his forearms. "Calm down, honey. He's not even worth getting mad about."

"Why'd Randy run past me like his damn pants were on fire?"

Stephanie grinned at Mark Callaway's amused drawl, looking past her husband to find the veteran wrestler ambling out from between the ramp and guardrail. "Paul scared him."

Shawn was studying Mark thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. He glanced at Raine, gesturing to Mark. "Think you can suplex him?"

"Oh sure, and Paul Wight." She laughed, frowning when she realized he was serious. "You're jokin' me, right?"

"Eh, maybe." Shawn shrugged, turning away from her only to lash out suddenly with a super kick. He grunted when she caught his foot and twisted, sending him to the mat. "I think I taught you too damn well."

"You sneak attacked me!"

Chuckling, Mark climbed the steps, slipping through the ropes and into the ring. He watched as Raine dropped down onto the canvas, applying an ankle lock on Shawn. "Okay, let 'em go, darlin'." He smirked, plucking his beater away from his body then stretched his arms over his head, cracking his neck. "Now, let's see how ya do against me."

She blinked.

"C'mon, girl, if you're gonna fight the boys, you best be able to fight all of them, me included." He teased.

Raine stared up at him, feeling short suddenly. She was six foot one, taller than most women but even she was a midget next to this man.

Shawn joined Paul and Stephanie outside the ring, a grin on his face. "Don't hurt her too bad Mark, she's debutin' tomorrow night."

"I'll be gentle."

Shawn watched as Raine darted behind Mark, kicking out his bad knee and winced. "He's gonna whip her ass for that." One thing about her, she was quick. Then again, if she wanted to face the man -which she did- she needed to be.

Growling, Mark got to his feet, not believing this little tart had done that. Deciding to old school her, he grabbed Raine by the neck, pulling her down onto the mat and applied a submission hold.

She tapped after several fruitless efforts to break it.

They locked up next. This time he threw her into the ropes, watching the way she landed against them and inwardly rolled his eyes. She'd be suffering kidney damage if she didn't learn how to adjust her body properly.

Raine ducked when he went to clothesline her, rebounding off the ropes, ducked again and turned right to be clotheslined anyway, landing on the canvas with a very audible thud.

Mark towered over her. "You alright?"

She did a pop up, spearing him into the turnbuckle.

Roaring with laughter, he patted her back, gently pushing Raine away from him. "Not bad, darlin', not bad. Always room for improvement though."

"Okay, Raine, hit the showers." Shawn called. "You're sweatin' like a hog."

"Yeah yeah yeah, pops." She grumbled, smiling at Mark before sliding out the ring, heading backstage.

"Well Mark, what'd you think? Got some potential, don't she?" Shawn said, ignoring it when Paul began mimicking him. "You're just pissed she took you down twice."

Mark rolled out from under the bottom rope, his feet hitting the floor and walked over to slap Paul on the back. "Don't feel bad, son." He joked, nodding to Shawn. "Yeah, she's got a ton of potential. What's her storyline?"

"You're going to have to wait like everyone else does for the scripts, Callaway." Stephanie said, smacking her husband when he went to spill the beans.

"Ow!"

***

"Shawn, yeh really didn't have too." Raine said from behind a changing curtain the following night as she put on her first wrestling costume. She looked down at herself, frowning. "Really, ya didn't."

Shawn was beaming when she came out, taking in the jade green halter top and black wrestling tights. "What's wrong with it?" He asked bemusedly, rolling his eyes when she pointed to her chest. "Sex sells, honey. Let's go get you a script."

***

Stephanie grinned when she seen Raine. "Wow, is that really the girl who hates looking like one?" She teased, standing up and hugging her friend. "You look awesome, sweetie." Stephanie knew Raine had zero interest in how she dressed so this was a rather big thing. "Here's your first script." She announced, handing it to Raine. "You're going to be Paul's kayfabe girlfriend in D-Generation X."

"Don't worry, Raine." Paul said when she made a face. "You're a lot hotter than any of the other chicks they considered for the job."

She promptly smacked him.

Laughing, Paul ruffled her unruly black hair before kissing his wife. "Wish us luck."

"You won't need it."

Raine grinned at Stephanie before letting Paul lead her out, Shawn ambling behind them. "So like, with you like as in a valet/body guard type deal or…?"

"Girl, do you never stop askin' questions?" Shawn demanded, already knowing the answer.

"How else am I s'posed to learn if I don't?

"You're playing my girlfriend and if you say 'like' one more time I'll become an abusive boyfriend." Paul growled, hating it when she started doing that. He'd known Raine since she was ten, so about eleven almost twelve years and she still got on his nerves. "Hey Dead Man."

"Trips." Mark smirked, nodding at the trio. He was in his wrestling gear, ready to hit the ring. "Looks like we're gonna have one interestin' match tonight." He commented, looking down pointedly at Raine. "You ready for this, darlin'?"

Raine had caught the look and frowned. "Shawn, what's the line?" She asked curiously, unrolling her script.

He instantly snatched it out of her hands, tossing it over his shoulder. "Rai, honey, you know better. You sure as hell can wrestle but as far as actin' goes, you're shit." He said cheerfully. "So if you don't know, then you can't act but react and that'll be perfect."

Clearing his throat, Mark had to excuse himself for a moment. So choke slamming the girl to hell in the ring was something she didn't need to know? He knew he was about to scare the shit out of her and it would be on Shawn and Paul's head, not his.

"It'll be okay, honey. Just remember how to take a fall." Paul said with a grin, shooting Shawn a look as his friend began hopping in place. "Moron."

Remember how to take a fall, now that was comforting. Raine waited impatiently, trying not to let her nerves get to her. When DX's music hit the sound system, she almost puked, scowling when Shawn just patted her on the back.

Shawn danced onto the stage, watching with a smirk as Trips and Raine walked out behind him. He prayed she wouldn't get a sudden case of stage fright and panic, relief coursing through him when Raine winked at him.

Paul smirked, planting a lazy kiss on the side of her head, his arm draped around her shoulders. Deciding it would be amusing to give Raine a hard time, he patted her backside as she climbed into the ring, grinning when she glanced back at him.

Raine made a mental note to slap him for that later, grinning when Shawn hopped into the ring, spinning her around in a dance while Paul posed for the fans.

The bells tolling ended the festivities. The arena went dark except for the flashes of cameras and tiny flames from hundreds of lighters.

Paul nudged Raine towards the apron as the Undertaker and Kane appeared on the top of the stage. "Don't be afraid to make yourself known." He murmured, watching her slip through the ropes, standing on the edge of the ring.

"Yeah, we're technically the heels here." Shawn added, not removing his gaze from 'the Brother's of Destruction'. "And Taker's knee is fair game."

"You two are gonna get me killed." She laughed, dropping down to the mats outside the squared circle.

The match kicked off with Mark and Paul locking up. Raine watched attentively, taking note of just how quick Mark really was. Then she noticed he wasn't softening the punches he was throwing at Paul, admiring how he threw from the shoulder.

They traded off with Shawn and Kane, then Kane and Paul, Mark and Paul again, then Shawn. She lost count of how many tags exchanged between the teams. Thought when she seen Shawn was preparing to take the ride from Mark, she slid into the ring.

Mark had been waiting for that. He tossed Shawn away from him and grabbed her instead, his hand easily wrapping around her slender throat.

"Oh my God, King!" J.R. shouted from the announcer's table, watching as 'Taker gave Raine a dark look right before choke slamming her. "The Undertaker just choke slammed Triple H's lady friend straight to Hell!"

Shawn and Paul waited anxiously until Mark and Glenn vacated the ring, the match obviously a DQ. Once it was clear, they slid inside, Shawn kneeling besides her while Paul prowled the canvas shouting out threats. "Can you hear me, honey?"

"Goddamn that don't feel so good." She muttered, knowing why they hadn't warned her. She probably would've taken the slam badly.

"If you think you can, sit up. Let's shock the shit outta Mark."

Taking a deep breath, Raine sat right up, hands on the mat and looked out towards the ramp, seeing Kane halt and tap Mark's shoulder.

"They're not comin' back, don't worry." Shawn whispered, watching her get up.

Mark slowly turned his head to the ring, his green eyes widening just a fraction when he seen she had gotten up so quickly and easily. Growling, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, the lights in the arena flickering.

~And yes, I'm aware her hair went from brown to black!~


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Mark was waiting patiently when Paul, Shawn and Raine came backstage, the two men supporting her. "I really didn't wanna do that."

"She's sore but she'll live." Paul said, glancing down at Raine. "Right?"

"Yep."

"Darlin', I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Raine smiled up at him, gently nudging the men off of her. "I'm fine, just hurt my butt." She rubbed her backside jokingly. "Don't sweat it, Mark."

"You sure?" Shawn asked, a firm believer in letting her rough it out but also over protective at the same time. "When you get back to your room tonight, soak in the tub and then tomorrow we can work on your falls, okay?"

"You'd better listen to him, the swellin' and pain is gonna kick in soon after your adrenaline wears off." Mark cautioned, patting her shoulder gently. "You did perfect out there, darlin'."

"You might want to ice your back after that bath too." Paul added as an afterthought. He reached out to ruffle her hair again only to frown. "Your hair is black."

"I know."

"Yesterday it was brown."

Raine rolled her eyes. "Paul, considerin' you've already messed with my hair once tonight, you're slow. I dyed it."

"Go ice your back, wench."

Shawn watched Raine walk away seeing her shaking her head and snorted. "You really think she did okay out there?" He asked quietly.

Paul fell into step beside his friend. "I couldn't really tell, I was stuck between Glenn's legs at the time…" He made a face, groaning. "Did I really just say that?"

"Actually honey, yes you did." Stephanie chortled from her office doorway, looking amused. "I never knew…"

Paul groaned again, slapping his face.

Shawn cleared his throat, trying not to laugh.

"Shawn, she did fine, even Mark said so." Paul said, trying to forget he'd even mentioned his head and Glenn's legs in the same sentence.

Stephanie and Shawn both just nodded, smirks on their faces.

***

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Raine muttered, climbing out of the tub. They hadn't been kidding, her back was killing her. Wrapping a towel around herself, Raine groaned, she was becoming stiff really, really quick. Well, now she knew she definitely needed to get used to taking nightly bumps and beatings as opposed to weekly.

"Okay, ice, I need ice."

***

Mark was already at the ice machine, his knee killing him. He spotted Raine coming from the corner of his eye, unable to stop himself from half grinning when he seen her stiff walk. "You okay?"

"Uh huh."

While she retrieved her own ice, he slipped back into his room. When he came out, he pressed a small tub into her hand. "Here, this will help a bit with the aches."

Raine stared at it for a moment before looking up at him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, darlin'."

She blinked away her surprise when he kissed her forehead.

***

The next morning was hectic. Raine almost got lost at the airport, then almost missed her plane. She got lost twice however in the city they would be performing in. Finally, she made it to the arena by mid-afternoon, knowing she got the pleasure of being tossed around before the show and then tossed around during. Though whatever that salve Mark had given her had worked wonders, she felt pretty chipper today.

"Hey Paul, hey pops."

"How're you feeling?"

"Do you need anythin'?"

"How's your back?"

"I don't need to whip Mark's ass do I, honey?"

"Lord, will you two leave her alone? Jeez." Stephanie shook her head, guiding a bewildered Raine away, chuckling softly. "Typical father figures."

"Yeah, but…"

"Hey darlin', how're you-"

"ENOUGH! Go away, Mark, she's FINE!"

"Holy shit, they always like that?" Raine asked, raking a hand through her loose hair, exhaling when Stephanie just nodded. "Uh, where we goin' Steph? I was under the impression I was going to practice my falls."

"I could help you with that."

"Cold day in Hell, Bautista." She smiled sweetly, her tone venom.

"She has two trainers already, I doubt a third is needed." Stephanie stated, shaking her head. "Girl, what is with you and him?" She asked as they walked away, trying not to laugh. Ever since Raine had been taken under contract with the WWE, Dave Bautista had somehow managed to get deep under her skin.

"He's annoying." Raine said promptly. "From day one all he's done is go out of his way to get on my nerves and it's workin'." She cracked her knuckles, green eyes brooding for a moment before shrugging. "Hey… is uh, Mark usually a forehead kissin' kinda guy?" She asked suddenly, wondering what the hell that had been about. "Or just when he puts girls through the mat?"

Stephanie blinked, that question coming from way out of left field. "Uhh… I think that's his way of telling someone he cares and wants them to feel safe." She remembered Mark doing that to during the Ministry angle when he had played evil in the flesh. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up, why?"

Raine didn't have time to answer because her 'father figures' were rapidly approaching. She could only wave back to Stephanie as she was whisked off.

***

"C'mon gal, get that bubble butt of yours up already!" Shawn urged, watching as Raine did a pop-up. He had figured that would be a good thing for her to incorporate into her training, the idea having come from Dwayne Johnson himself. It might hurt but if she wanted to condition her body to handle the ring, she was going to learn how to take the falls and get right back up. "And again."

Raine launched herself at Paul, promptly getting scoop slammed and landed flat on her back. "You're enjoyin' this too much, Paul."

"Does it show that much?" He smirked down at her, growling when she kicked his legs out from underneath him. "Hell, Rai!" He muttered when she put him in an ankle lock.

"Damn Game, looks like you got yerself in a bind." Mark drawled, appearing at the side of the ring with an amused grin on his face. "Let go Raine, before you snap it."

She did, winking when Paul groaned.

"Hit the showers, Raine." Shawn ordered, watching her vacate the ring and jog up the ramp. "She's been at it for two hours, Paul, and I think she's showin' a lot of improvement, not that she needed much to begin with."

"You're biased, Hickenbottom."

"Call me that again son, and I'm gonna show you how biased I can be."

"The more experience she has, the better off she'll be." Mark stated, watching as Shawn rolled his eyes while Paul grinned. "Simple fact of life, Shawn."

"See, he agrees with me." Paul taunted, rubbing his ankle before gingerly getting up, wincing. "That little brat."

"I can see how she needs the experience." Shawn said dryly.

Paul flipped him off. He leaned against the ropes, studying Mark thoughtfully. "You like her."

"What?"

"What?" Shawn echoed, looking at Paul like he had done lost his mind. "You're full of shit, man! He's old enough to be her daddy!" He slapped his knee, hooting loudly before looking at Mark, frowning. "Stay the fuck away from her, Mark." He ordered when he seen the expression on the big man's face. "She's not one of your twenty-somethin', part-time girlfriends."

Mark raised a slow eyebrow at Shawn. Purposely, he stepped up to the smaller man so he towered over him. "I'll do whatever the fuck I want, Michaels. Who're you, her daddy?"

"Technically." Paul muttered, moving to separate them. "Shawn, just leave the Dead Man alone." He cautioned, knowing how Mark's temper could be.

"Fuck the Dead Man." Shawn snapped, shoving Paul away in order to get right back in Mark's face, though it wasn't all that intimidating since he was a bit shorter. "She's not like the damn divas you date, you ain't gonna fuck her till you're satisfied and leave her heart broken."

Paul groaned, shaking his head.

Mark's temper had just officially boiled over. He reached out to grab Shawn by the throat.

"Uh, forgot my bag." Came Raine's voice, all of them looking at her, her green eyes wide.

"You're lucky she's here." Mark whispered angrily to Shawn before pushing him back.

Paul walked over to help his friend up from the floor. "You stuck your foot in your mouth again." He commented, shaking his head. "Raine, showers, now."

Shawn watched her go, leaning back against the guardrail. "She's my little girl, Paul." He murmured tiredly. "Not one of Mark's cheap floozies."

"What makes you think Mark is going to have a go at her?"

"Let's see, how many divas do you see him helpin' that he ain't gone after?" Shawn began counting them on his fingers, shooting off names, stopping when Paul just groaned. "Catchin' my drift here?"

"Shawn, just shut up!" Paul snapped. "Number one, Raine is not a Diva. She's a wrestler, not a damn piece of eye candy. Second, she is also a grown woman capable of making her own damn decisions. You need to find the line between being a dad and being an over-protective prick!"

***

Raine cursed under her breath in the shower, irritated beyond belief. First Shawn, now Paul, how many dads need one gal need? Not to mention them even assuming she would LET herself become whatever it was they thought she would to Mark. Like she didn't even have a damn choice. "Jackasses." She snorted, rinsing her hair.

***

Mark was livid, taking his anger out on a bag in the workout room. He growled under his breath. Who the hell did Michaels think he was? Ordering him around, telling him to stay away from Raine? He could screw any woman he wanted and if Raine wanted him then it was none of Shawn's fucking business. Snarling, Mark let loose with a string of punches and curses that made some of the younger wrestlers disappear.

After losing some of his steam, he headed for the showers, his mind still on Shawn and his idiotic words. Age didn't mean a thing in Mark's book. It never had and so what if he liked younger women anyway? It wasn't like they hadn't wanted him as much as he wanted them, he hadn't heard any complaints yet.

***

"Look, Shawn," Raine began after being filled in on what had gone down in the ring, pulling her wet hair back into a pony tail as they walked down the hallway. "Paul's right, ya need to fine the line. You've taken care of me ever since my folks died, you're my dad, have been for years. Just… chill out, okay? I'm not ten anymore." She patted his arm then disappeared into the cafeteria.

She joined Michelle at a table when invited, laughing as she was filled in on what was what, shaking her head at some of the more interesting stories she was told. Finally, Raine buried her face in her hands to keep from crying she was laughing so hard.

"You know something, you should hit the clubs with us girls sometimes." Michelle said after Raine had stopped laughing, trying not to laugh herself. "It's a lot of fun and a good way to relax."

"Sounds like fun." Raine agreed, sipping her tea.

"Oh God…" Michelle watched as Mark stormed into the room, arching an eyebrow as he poured his usual cup of coffee then attacked an apple like it had personally done him wrong. "I wonder who pissed him off now. That-" She pointed her fork at him. "is Mark. We used to date. He's got a bit of a temper but not too bad in bed." She grinned.

Raine choked on her tea.

***

"Shawn is pissed." Paul greeted when Mark dropped down beside him at a table. "Very pissed."

"Good, next time I just might snap his neck and put him out of everyone's damn misery." He growled, spearing his food viciously, not even sure what he had gotten himself he was so steamed. "He had no business sayin' that shit to me."

"I told him to chill out and I'm sure Raine did too."

"Like he's gonna listen to her?"

Paul made a face.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Michelle watched curiously as Shawn came in, catching his nod to Raine and had to ask: "You two dating or something?"

"No, hell no! Ew." Raine shuddered. "He's my dad." At Michelle's arched eyebrow she sighed. "My adopted dad. He knew my parents and when they died, he took me in. He's raised me since I was ten. Why?"

"He's just always hovering."

"Yep, that's Shawn." She sighed in relief when he didn't come over to join them. Watching as he instead sat down with Paul and Mark.

***

"You've got three seconds to get away from my table, boy." Mark growled threateningly, not even looking at Shawn.

"Mark, come on now…" Paul pleaded.

"I think I'll go sit with Raine. She looks like she could use the company."

Shawn was out of his seat in a heartbeat and sitting by Raine, causing Paul to shake his head while Mark snorted.

***

"What the hell, pops?"

"You and Mark having a fight or something?"

"Don't ask." He grumbled, stabbing his chicken breast.

Raine had a fairly good idea what it was about and didn't ask.

"You know something Raine, I think Mark just checked you out." Michelle commented idly, not even hearing both Raine and Shawn groan.

"Gotta starin' problem, Michaels?" Mark called out angrily.

Shawn snorted, shaking his head. He finally snapped to his feet when Mark asked again. "Yeah, I do, Callaway."

"Shawn…" Raine cautioned.

"I was just wonderin' what kind of drugs yo' momma was on when she crapped out a piece of shit like you!"

Silence reigned throughout the entire cafeteria.

The next thing that happened was Shawn's body being literally hurled across the room and going through a table, Mark storming after.

"You fuckin' cocksucker!" He roared, shoving aside Paul when he tried to stop the inevitable. "Keep my family outta your mouth!" Mark bellowed, enunciating each word with a punch to the head.

"Mark!" Paul shouted, waving over some of the guys to help him drag the pissed off bull off of Shawn's now lifeless body.

"GET OFF ME!"

"Get his ass out of here!" Paul ordered, staring down at Shawn in disbelief. What in the name of God had possessed the man to run off at the mouth like that?

Raine was kneeling besides Shawn as soon as she could get through the crowd that had surrounded him. "Dad?"

"Come on, Raine. Let the trainers through." Michelle urged, pulling the younger woman away. "He'll be fine, don't worry. You'll just have to do without him for the night, it'll be okay."

Raine could only nod, finally allowing herself to be guided from the cafeteria, her face ashen.

***

"So how is this going to work?" Raine asked Paul later during the night, waiting with him near the gorilla position, adjusting her armbands. She knew originally it had been a tag team match scheduled but she just didn't see that working too well with Shawn gone. When she was asked how she'd like to be announced, she cottoned one, realizing she was now tagging with Paul.

Paul smiled down at her. "You'll do fine."

***

Mark waited for his cue, hearing it and walked out onto the stage. He was still livid from earlier and it showed on his face as he stared down at the ring, seeing Raine and Paul standing there, talking to each other. Glenn was waiting for him at the end of the ramp, staring into the ring with no expression on his stony face.

Paul kept Raine out of the ring as much as possible. He knew she had trained to wrestle the guys but it was a lingering instinct to protect the woman. Even if she could kick his ass when properly motivated.

Not happy with that, Raine interfered whenever she thought it was needed, tripping both Mark and Glenn.

This wasn't endearing to Mark and after the third time, he grabbed her by her black hair and flipped her over the ropes, into the ring. Blocking a punch to his throat, he wrapped an arm around Raine's waist, his eyes staring directly into the camera right beside them for a moment before kissing her.

Paul, who had been exchanging blows with Glenn, seen that and cursed. Shoving Glenn off the apron, he went to rescue his 'girlfriend'.

Raine went flying backwards as Mark abruptly pushed her away, watching as he turned and ducked Paul's clothesline. Which she took full force. Legs flying out from under her, she felt her head bouncing off the canvas. She could hear Paul once again going at it with Mark, now cursing fluently while he did and managed to roll out of the ring, landing heavily on the mats outside. When she regained some sort of footing, she got back up.

Without Shawn there to stop her, she had peeked at the script enough to know Mark shouldn't be kissing her. So she gathered this was his way of taunting the sure to be watching Shawn. Climbing onto the turnbuckle, Raine waited until Paul spotted, watching as he whirled Mark into her direction and lept.

Mark felt legs locking around his head, the world doing a tilt-a-whirl and soon found himself on the canvas wondering just what the hell had happened. His eyes narrowed, realizing Raine was being forced out of the ring by the referee. So she knew that kiss hadn't been scripted. Good. Maybe that would teach her old man not to fuck with him.

After another long tenure of being excluded from legally fighting, Raine's breath hitched in her throat when Paul slapped her hand.

"Have fun." He grunted, trying to shake his head clear of the cobwebs.

She looked into the ring, hesitating for a moment. Mark was staring at her, slowly raising one hand and gesturing her to him. Letting out the breath she'd been holding, Raine slipped through the ropes, walking over to stand before him. Her green eyes locked with his, feeling short once again. Would she never get used to how tall he actually was? She could hear Glenn pacing the apron, waiting for Mark to hurry up and end this apparently.

Then she heard his 'what the hell' when she pulled Mark's head down and kissed him.

Mark hadn't been expecting that. A slap, yes. A kiss, no. Stunned, he didn't react when she pulled away, grunting when he was clotheslined back, hitting the ropes. Raine quickly followed up with another blow, sending him over the top rope and to the mats below.

Mark stumbled back into the barricade, totally breaking character now, the shock on his face evident for all to see. His lips were on fire from her kiss, so she liked playing games? He chucked darkly, gesturing for Glenn to join him, ending the match and leaving the referee standing there totally confused.

"Don't even start, Stephanie." He cautioned when he was in the back, somehow not surprised to find her waiting.

"Shawn needed staples, Mark. STAPLES."

"Really? Damn, I was hopin' for somethin' more PERMANENT than that." He snorted, brushing past her.

Raine appeared next with Paul, getting the news about Shawn. "But he will be okay, right?" She asked, not waiting for the answer and just took off. She quickly stopped in the dressing room long enough to change and get her things, figuring she should probably grab Shawn's bag as well.

***

David was waiting outside the room when she came out, briefly taking in the bruise on her collarbone from the clothesline she'd taken. "Raine, hold on." He said gently, holding out an arm to stop her. "Shawn is my friend, can I hitch a ride with you?" He asked, concern in his brown eyes. "I promise not to piss you off, I won't even talk. I just want to make sure he's okay. Please?" He smiled when she hastily nodded, following her out of the building, not noticing the green eyes watching them.

David was a bigger man whore than Mark ever thought about being and Raine could be with HIM? Scowling, he stalked out of the arena, needing a stiff drink.

Shawn definitely had his priorities screwed up when it came to potential suitors for his baby girl.

***

"Hey honey." Shawn greeted when she walked in, arching an eyebrow when David followed. "That's… unexpected." He knew Raine couldn't stand the guy. "Nice match, great take down."

"Thanks." She knew he was probably pissed about the two exchanged kisses but then again, hers had been a trap, his had been a taunt. "You look like shit pops."

"I didn't want her coming alone. She looked pretty upset, Shawn." David explained, walking over to shake the man's hand, a soft smile on his face. "I promise, I have NO intention of asking Raine out." He stated. Seeing Shawn's eyes light up and inwardly smirked. "Not that you know of yet, moron." He thought, sitting down in a chair.

"Course I was upset, someone besides me put my main man in the hospital." Raine joked, shooting David a shut the fuck up look. "Yeh gettin' out tomorrow?"

"Day after." Shawn corrected, looking annoyed. "Just to make sure there's no concussion or internal bleedin' from the table. Did he take it easy on you out there?"

"Weren't ya watching, pops? I whooped HIS ass." She joked, getting him to crack a smile.

David just watched the two go back and forth, seeing how protective Shawn was of his adopted daughter, deciding he could potentially use that to his advantage.

***

Mark was still feeling ticked off, sitting in the hotel bar, working his way through a bottle of tequila. He snarled when Michelle slid onto a stool next to him, slowly looking down at her with raised eyebrows. "What the hell do you want?" He demanded gruffly, downing another shot.

"I was worried about you." She said softly. "Mark, I've never seen you lose your temper like that…"

"I'm just FULL of surprises, Shelly." He grunted.

"It's Michelle."

"Whatever."

"Mark, what's going on? You and Shawn never fight." Michelle said, trying to overlook that Shelly bit and placed her hand over his shot glass when the bartender tried to refill it. "He's had enough."

Growling, Mark snatched her hand away. "Keep 'em comin'." He ordered, shooting her a look, cautioning her to back off. "Shawn was cool… until he decided to make things personal."

"Personal? What's there to get personal about?" She demanded, shaking her head and pushing away from the bar. "Drinking yourself into a coma over Shawn Michaels? That's something I never thought I'd see." Michelle turned around, coming face to face with Raine. "Whoa, girl."

"Sorry." Raine apologized, smiling slightly. "Just stoppin' to get a bottle of Jack."

"Getting drunk too?"

"No, it helps me sleep on these kinda nights."

"Fair enough."

Mark heard her voice behind him, wanting to slap Michelle right into next week but refrained because he wasn't a woman beater. Though there always were exceptions to every rule. He snorted, watching as Raine passed the bartender a bill, taking a brown bagged pint of Jack Daniels. Well she had taste, he'd give her that.

In alcohol at least.

He stayed long after she had left, finishing his fifth before stumbling his way to his room. He got onto the elevator, sighing when a hand stopped the doors from closing. David. Great, now his night was perfect.

David was quiet as the elevator rose, watching the numbers shift on the panel. "You know… Raine is fucking awesome." He said conversationally. "She's got the tightest little pussy I've ever pounded."

Mark's brain was fuzzy, watching as the doors slid open and felt himself being pushed off, David's words registering in his mind. He turned to punch the guy only to find the doors closing, David flipping him off before they shut. "Cocksucker…" He muttered, ambling to his room. He had no sooner shut the door and flicked on the light when he felt a warm body pressing against him. Peering down, he found Michelle in front of him, wearing nothing more than a smile. "What're ya doin' here?"

"Sshh…"

***

Raine felt better when she got to work the next day, which turned out to be her first public appearance outside a show. It was a plain old autograph signing, not something she really needed to participate in since she was very unlikely to sign anything but since she was apart of DX… granted, Shawn wasn't there so she felt obligated all the more. Knowing he'd kick her ass for missing it. Smiling brightly when she seen Paul and Stephanie, Raine made her way towards them, pushing through the crowd. "Mornin'."

"Morning sweetie, how's Shawn?" Stephanie asked, smiling as she leaned against Paul, a Styrofoam cup of coffee in both their hands.

"Yeah, has he been released yet?" He chimed in, feeling a nudge from Stephanie and sighed heavily, knowing mark had taken it too far but Shawn also had no right in shooting off at the mouth.

Raine opened her mouth to answer only to be cut off by Stephanie's brother Shane, scowling as he pushed her aside.

"Mark's requested a match at the next pay-per-view."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Hell in a Cell, with Shawn."

"Wait- what?" Raine rounded on him, frowning. "Why? He put Shawn in the hospital already, ain't that enough?" She demanded, shrugging Paul away when he tried to pull her back. "I get it, he ran his mouth and…" She trailed off, seeing Mark had arrived looking like… well, hell. Hung over and maybe a little buzzed to boot. "You're fuckin' kiddin' me!"

"What?" Mark demanded gruffly, wincing as his own voice sent stabs of pain throughout his head, watching as Raine stormed up to him, anger in her eyes. So she'd heard about his little match. He held up a hand to stop her ranting before she even got started. "I owe him a proper ass whippin' for not showin' me the respect I deserve. I wasn't even after yer scrawny ass and he was jumpin' to conclusions. He has this comin', Raine." He then walked away from her, rubbing his temples and vowing to stay away from tequila for awhile.

"Overzealous prick!" Raine shouted at his back.

"She didn't mean it, Mark!" Paul called out, clamping a hand over Raine's mouth, dragging her back to their booth. "Just a stupid kid is all! Will you SHUT UP, Raine?"

"Well he's takin' it to damn far!"

Stephanie sighed heavily, knowing Mark was going to hurt Shawn in that match. "We'll figure something out." She promised, touching Raine's shoulder. "He's not going to kill Shawn."

Paul looked at her skeptically.

"RIGHT, Paul?"

"Oh yeah, sure."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"Heard you were shooting off at the mouth today."

"Yeah, kinda." Raine frowned, seeing Michelle was carrying an armful of hair care products. "Uh, what're ya doin'?"

"Highlighting your hair blond."

"I don't think so, it's BLACK."

***

Mark slowly got to his feet when there was a brisk knock on his dressing room door, somehow not surprised to find Shane walking in. "I have my reasons." He said evenly, already knowing what this was about.

"Don't worry, I'm all for this match. It'll be good for ratings." Shane said instantly, waving his hand dismissively. That's what he was all about, the company and what was good for business.

"He's going to learn respect even if I have to beat it into his head."

"Of course, of course. Then you won't mind if it's a handicap match with Raine, will you."

"Actually, I DO mind."

"Think about this 'Taker…"

"No, I'm not hurtin' Raine like that…" David's words flowed through his mind at that moment, his upper lip curling into a snarl. "She with Bautista?"

Shane blinked, having no idea what Mark was talking about. "Yeah, didn't you know?" He lied, gathering this was the bait needed to get Mark to bite.

"Put her in the match." Mark didn't disappoint.

Grinning, Shane all but skipped out of the room.

***

"Hell in a Cell is a cage match right?"

"Of the more brutal, sadistic kind." Shawn nodded, out of the hospital and taking it easy, currently spotting Raine in the gym as she worked out. "You've seen the videos."

"Yeah, but they were scripted, weren't they?"

"Just barely. You're going to let me handle it, right?"

"Oh sure, I'll just somehow try to find a place to hide, pops." She snorted.

***

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I didn't do anything!" Shane croaked when his brother-in-law grabbed him by the throat, feeling the wall connecting with his back and groaned. "What the hell, Paul?"

"You told Mark that Raine was with Dave just to get him to agree to a match?!" Paul was livid and it showed in his flashing hazel eyes.

Paling somewhat, Shane half shrugged. "It'll make for interesting television…" He had time to flinch when he seen Paul's fist coming at him.

***

Raine was constantly training the days leading up to the PPV, constantly with Shawn. The rumors swirling around about her and David never even made it to her ears. She had turned in her normal ring wear for black faux leather pants and a jade green tank top for the big night. It was her first Pay-Per-View and she was going to be in a Hell in a Cell match.

She had to quit bouncing in place when she thought about that, the heavy plait she'd braided her hair in coming down hard on her back. "Oh Lord…" She groaned, her stomach beginning to churn.

The closer it got to the match, the worse she felt. She couldn't even watch the other matches on a monitor, afraid she'd hear the commentators make some remark on the upcoming main event and hurl. Eventually she did have to haul her ass to the bathroom to toss her cookies. That worked on the puking end of her issues. She brushed her teeth twice and rinsed, fixing her make-up afterwards. "I'm gonna die." She moaned, reluctantly heading back out to the hallway. A glance at the clock told her it was almost time.

"Hey honey!" Shawn greeted, walking down the hall towards her, David beside him.

"Um, hi?"

"You ready?"

"Pops, I think I'm gonna pass out."

David shook his head, patting her shoulder gently. "You'll do just fine, Raine."

"Uh huh." She nodded, unable to say much else.

Somehow, she managed to make it down to the ring without tripping over her own feet, halting to stare at the cage looming over them. The rules of the match were simple, be the first out of the cage. The problem with that was: the opponent pretty much had to be unconscious.

"Just keep out of the way." Shawn ordered when the cage began to lower around them, pushing her gently back into a corner.

The Undertaker's music rolled through the building.

"No, Shawn. Ya trained me to wrestle with the guys so I'm goin' to wrestle." She said quietly, watching as Mark slowly made his way towards them. She refused to be passive in this. "Besides, he's not gonna play nice so why should we?"

Shawn could only shake his head, the cage now surrounding them and Mark was in the ring, his eyes filled with wicked intentions. "Oh shit." He muttered, hearing the bell ring and locked up.

He wasn't interested in a wrestling match though. Mark wanted brutality. He broke the lock-up and head butted Shawn, shoving Raine aside when she joined the mix.

Raine stumbled back into the ropes, glancing behind her at the unforgiving steel cage, glad she hadn't gone over, that would have hurt like a bitch. She darted forward again to help, this time the pair of them hoisting Mark into the air and suplexing him together.

"Back off!" Shawn ordered her away, watching with a groan as Mark sat right back up. That comment he had made about the man's momma was really coming back to bite him in the ass. Really, really biting him.

Raine watched as Mark choke slammed Shawn, paling when his head snapped in her direction. Briefly wondering what she had done to piss him off, she slid out of the ring, darting around it, hearing his footsteps behind her. Finally, she just turned around and bumped right into his chest, looking up at him out of wide, confused eyes. She placed her hands on his forearms, struggling to keep from being slammed as he raised her into the air.

Shawn had forced himself to his feet, knowing his kid was in trouble and launched himself over the ropes, sending all three of them into the side of the cage.

Mark broke Raine's fall somewhat, she landed on his chest though the back of his head collided with the cage. "Damn…" He grunted, rolling her off of him. Stumbling to his feet, he pushed her away when she got up as well, beginning to throw fists with Shawn.

"No!" Raine shrieked when Mark punched Shawn's head, reopening the two week old wound and tossed herself between them, taking the next blow instead.

Shawn froze, holding her up when she slumped against him, dragging her backwards before Mark could attack again. "Raine, honey?"

"Dad, my head is bleedin'." She groaned, the throbbing in her temples increasing with the noise from the fans. When she finally opened her eyes, she found four of him staring down at her.

Mark stood there in shock. He honestly hadn't meant to hit her. Rough Raine up a little but not this. He watched Shawn lean her against the cage before both men rolled back into the ring, ready to finish this.

***

"It's a concussion." Mary said the minute they were able to get in the ring, flashing a light in Raine's eyes. "Raine, can you hear me?"

"Get that fuckin' light outta my eyes."

"Get her backstage."

Shawn helped her out of the ring, wrapping an arm around her waist. His face was nothing but a crimson mask, wincing at his own pain. "You alright, Rai?"

"All four of you are bleedin'."

Mark broke character AGAIN and followed them up the ramp way, knowing Raine was going to be the end of his career if this kept up.

"Shawn, Shawn, come on, you need stitches again. We got her." Another medic said, gently pulling Shawn away from Raine. "We'll make sure she gets home alright, okay? But you need medical attention right now."

Raine leaned against the wall, holding her throbbing head. "Damn you have a hook on you, Mark." She grumbled, sighing in relief when he became two people as opposed to the four, her vision slowly returning to normal.

"Jesus Raine, I'm so sorry, darlin'." He said, walking over to -hell, he didn't even know, stare down at her. He watched as she was guided to a chair for her own head to be tended too, sitting next to her and taking her hand, his eyes daring them to tell him to move.

The medics solved that problem by removing her when her head was taken care of, passing Raine off to Paul and Stephanie.

"I'd really like to go back to the hotel now." Raine said, not watching them bandage Mark's head.

"Someone will need to stay with you." Mary interjected.

"I will." Mark spoke up, ignoring Paul and Stephanie's stares. "This is my fault and I feel responsible fer her. I'll stay with her and make sure everythin' is okay."

"Yeah sure, the you can explain to me just what I did that pissed ya off." Raine snorted.

"You don't know?" Paul asked, confusion all over his face. "He thinks you slept with David."

She started laughing her ass off, which hurt her head in turn. "Hell no. Mark, I'm not sure if yer the best person to be watchin' me, 'specially since ya'd rather listen to rumors than ask me about something'. Not that it's any of your business who I sleep with anyway."

Mark wanted to maim Paul right then and there, shaking his head. "That's not the reason." He lied gruffly, deciding Paul would be getting an extra choke slam the next time they were in the ring together. "Look, Raine, I don't think about you like that. I just want to make sure ya get to the hotel in one piece."

Knowing he was probably going to be adding to his list of grievances with Mark, Paul sighed, seeing Raine shaking her head. "We'll get her there alright, Mark. Why don't you worry about yourself?"

Raine shared a look with Stephanie, both woman looking exasperated. "I can get myself to the hotel fine, it's not my first concussion. So knock it off ya two morons."

Before he could correct her -he was going with her- David walked in.

"Hell Rai, are you okay, honey?" David asked, briefly examining her head with concern in his brown eyes. "You want a lift to the hotel?'

Mark had to walk out of there before he exploded.

Seeing Mark storming off made Raine roll her eyes, nodding. Honestly, what was his damage? "Yeah, I'd appreciate that. I just need to get my stuff."

"Does Mark really think anyone is buying that crap about him not liking her in 'that' way?" Paul asked as they walked off, groaning when Stephanie just slapped him upside the head.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight." She informed him angrily.

***

Raine was silent on the ride to the hotel, not listening to him as he chattered. "You don't have to walk me to my room, ya know." She said once they were in the building, taking her bag from him. "I'm not goin' to drop, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry but I refuse to leave you until I know you're in your room, safe and sound."

"Because a concussion is gonna beat me up and steal my wallet?"

Sometimes Raine made him mad enough to chew nails, not that he'd let her know that. "You never know." David said, still smiling as he took her key card and opened the door, ushering her in. "I'll run you a bath."

"Yer just as bad as Shawn and Paul!" She shouted after him when he disappeared into the bathroom, rolling her eyes. Raine did not like this man, not one damned bit but it wasn't in her nature to be a total bitch to someone who seemed to be genuinely trying to help her. That and she needed a way out from either Mark or Paul bringing her back. Groaning, she pulled out some pajamas from her duffel bag, slipping into the bathroom when he walked out, locking the door behind her. "Thanks, you can leave now, I'll be FINE!"

I'll be fine was Raine's new mantra.

Deciding to not push his luck anymore, David vacated. Tomorrow was another day after all.

***

"Hope you don't mind, darlin'." Shawn said on their next day off, which coincided with one of his favorite days of the year. He watched as Raine took in the decorated room. "I've only invited a um, a few people… it's just a party."

"Yer throwin' me a fuckin' birthday party. I'm not sixteen anymore, pops!"

"Party time for Rai!" Paul shouted, laughing when she growled. "Oh lighten up kid."

She tugged at the sleeves of the dress Shawn had bought for her as a present, having to smirk because it reached her knees. She hated dresses but for him… she'd suffer. Honestly though, did he think she was still ten? "PAUL, PUT ME DOWN!"

"You're getting your birthday spankings. All twenty-two of them!"

Groaning, Mark watched from his place against the wall as Paul literally put Raine over his knee.

"Ready?" Paul teased, watching as she reached back to hold her dress down. "Nuh uh, take them like a man."

"I'm not a man!" Raine shrieked, feeling him tugging up her dress, glad she was wearing decent panties or else her ass would be hanging out. "Dad!"

"Sorry honey, birthday spankin's are a sacred thing." Shawn toasted Paul with her beer.

Grinning at the crowd that formed around them, Paul licked his hand and began. CRACK!

"PAUL!"

"Busy, Rai!" He teased, spanking her while everyone kept count, allowing David one crack of his own.

Mark left.

"David!" Raine shrieked again, both giggling and screaming now. She flipped Stephanie off when she began snapping pictures. Just what Raine didn't need, photos of herself being spanked. "Paul, no more, it's startin' to sting! Dad!"

Shawn just shook his head, slapping his knee when John Cena began alternating smacks with Paul. "Rai, you met John yet?"

"Who?"

"The other one behind ya."

"Hey, babe!" John said when she glanced back at him, smacking her ass before jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store. "This is freaking awesome!"

Raine lost count, knowing they had to be up there by now.

SMACK!

"DAD! THAT ONE HURT!"

"And a pinch to grow an inch." John added, cheekily pinching her backside.

***

After eating some cake, dancing and opening presents, Raine felt like she was reliving her sweet sixteen all over again. The only perk was this time she could drink the 'adult' punch. After finally extracting herself from Shawn who was getting all weepy about her being so grown up, she bolted. "I'll kill him if he ever does that to me agin." She muttered, focusing on walking a straight line to her room, maybe a bit too much punch. She wondered if she could get Big Dick Johnson to administer 'birthday spankings' when Shawn's day rolled around.

She was more than a bit surprised to find Mark waiting for her. "Um, hi?"

"Hi. I never gave ya yer birthday present." He said by way of greeting, following her into her room when she gestured him forward, not missing the exasperation on her face.

"Alright, Mark," Raine said tiredly, dropping down onto her bed with an ungraceful plop, laughing when the room gave a quick spin. "What is it?"

He didn't answer, slowly removing his fingerless gloves, letting them fall to the floor as his eyes took her in.

Raine licked her suddenly dry licks as he leaned over her, moving back onto her elbows, trying to put distance between them. "What is it?" She whispered, already knowing, groaning when he just hovered over her, his arms brushing against hers.

"Me."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Raine was woken up at five in the morning, her body deliciously achy. Then she realized why it was aching and looked down, seeing Mark still lightly snoring on her pillow. Clapping a hand to her mouth, she repressed a groan. Punch, bad punch.

Though… she had to admit, that was one hell of a birthday present. The knocking resumed on the door and she crept over to peek out, opening it a sliver. "Hold on, Shawn. I slept through the alarm."

He nodded, looking none too worse for wear himself and waited. She came out five minutes later in a baggy sweat suit. "Cold?"

"Um, yeah." She lied, he didn't really need to see the love bites that seemed to cover her in places she couldn't remember Mark being.

Shawn just shrugged, leading the way down the hall.

***

Mark wasn't too thrilled when he woke up to find Raine was gone. Though it wasn't unexpected either. He used the bathroom to shower and change, not looking forward to the long day's drive, not alone anyway. He walked out of the room and right into David.

"Isn't that Raine's room?"

"Hell no." Mark snorted, rolling his eyes and slapped the man on the back. "I know she's with you Davey boy." Moron, he thought, walking away.

***

"More foundation!"

Michelle handed over another bottle, shaking her head. "You going to tell me who it was?"

"Nope." Raine said flatly, finally satisfied. "Can you see them?"

"Honey, it's just sex, nobody is going- no. I can't see them." She sighed when Raine shot her a look.

***

"Hey, Raine…" Paul raised an eyebrow when he seen up close, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "There's something different about you."

"Tell me about it, she was wearin' sweats this mornin' and it was like seventy degrees out." Shawn said, arms folded over his chest.

Sighing, Stephanie joined them in the doorway, reluctantly leaving her work just to see what they were going on about. "If you vultures don't lay off of her, I've got a punishment for each of you. Paul, no sex for a MONTH. Shawn, you won't get another title shot!"

They both gaped at her.

Smirking, she looped an arm around Raine and guided her off away. "Everything-"

"Please, don't ask." Raine begged, sighing in relief when Stephanie just nodded. She knew she adored the woman for a reason. "Oh shit." She groaned when she spotted David stalking towards them, not in the mood for his shit tonight.

"Hey, Rai." He greeted with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, knowing damn well what he'd seen that morning. "I have a quick question for you." When she raised an eyebrow -her way of telling him to continue- his eyes narrowed to slits, grabbing her upper arm roughly. "When were you going to tell me you were fucking Mark?"

Stephanie physically cringed when Paul and Shawn both fell silent, hearing them quickly closing the gap between them all. "David, let her go." She ordered, stepping in between him and Raine, breaking his hold on her. After ushering Raine into her office and shutting the door, she could only gawk. "You slept with Mark?!"

"I was drunk!" Raine bellowed, pushing past Steph to step right back out the door. Shawn was yelling to know what was going on, which got an eye roll from her. She nudged her way between him and David, promptly slapping the taste out of his mouth. "It's none of yer business WHO I sleep with. I'm not yer girlfriend so quit actin' like it!"

"You slept with Mark?"

"Damn it, Pops, I was drunk!"

"He was walking out of her hotel room this morning." David snarled, rubbing his throbbing cheek. He couldn't believe this. All the effort he had put in her and the whole time she was sleeping with… with a guy who was old enough to be her dad! He failed to recognize that fact also applied to him. "How long Raine?" He demanded.

"Just the once, HONEY." She spat, catching his hand before he could hit her. "Do that again and I'mma string you up by yer balls, Dave."

"Is THAT right?" HE snorted, folding his arms over his chest just so he wouldn't try again. "You know Raine, it's a damn shame you didn't give me a shot. We could've had a really good time together. But I guess you like old men, eh? How was the dick, Rai, huh? Was it old? Did he need Viagra?"

"Go to hell, Bitchtista, yer just pissed because I wasn't your slut." She snorted, mocking him by folding her own arms over her chest as well. She refused to back down, standing toe to toe with him now, though she was at a height disadvantage. "Everyone know when it comes to whores of the WWE you're the champ. So take your crabs and get to steppin'!"

Up to this point, Shawn had been in shock. Now he was ready to beat the tar out of Raine for being so stupid. Raising his hand, he took a step towards her.

"Shawn!" Stephanie blocked him, glaring. "You even think about it and you're fired!" She hissed, aware Raine hadn't even noticed but still. "She's a grown woman capable of making her own damn decisions, now stop treating her like a child! Paul, help!"

"What do you want me to do, Steph? It's his daughter." Paul raked a hand through his hair, his brown eyes wide as Raine got in David's face.

Shawn was still looking like he was going to knock his adopted kid around.

Sighing, he physically picked Shawn up, tossing the smaller man into a closet to cool down before returning to his place.

Stephanie's blue eyes turned to ice when she seen David looking ready to snap. "You lay one finger on her and you're fired, understand me?" She didn't even wait for his reply, just stormed into her office.

"You'd better watch your back, you little slut." David hissed, stalking off angrily.

Raine turned around when she heard Shawn burst out of the closet, trying to look him in the eyes but found she couldn't. Instead she just stared at the floor, scuffing her boot against the tile.

"It's your life." Shawn said in a monotone voice. "Ruin it if you want."

"He didn't mean it, Rai." Paul said as Shawn walked off, seeing the expression on her face. "He's just realizing you're not a little girl anymore. You'll see, he'll be annoying you again in no time."

***

Mark was busy wrapping his wrists with tape when Raine walked in, raising a slow eyebrow at her. "Hey darlin'." He murmured, seeing the pissed off expression on her face and idly wondered what had set her off. "Dave?"

"Nothin' I can't handle. Look… I wanted -" Raine exhaled heavily. "About last night, I just wanna make sure we're on the same page. It was a one time thing, okay? Nothin' more, nothin' less." She stared up at him, her green eyes still stormy from the confrontation with David. A smile crossed her face when Mark just nodded, patting his arm. "Great. Good luck with your match, Mark." She walked right back out. "Oh mah gawd…" She muttered, shaking away the nerves.

Mark rolled his eyes, wondering if Raine was in denial. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. An almost evil chuckle escaped his lips as he suddenly got an idea, walking out of the room.

***

"You're Mark's new valet." Stephanie informed Raine the next time she caught her, then walked away before Raine could explode.

"What-" Raine stared after her retreating back, frowning when Paul walked up. "The hell?"

"Mark." He said quietly, knowing his wife would probably kill him but decided the kid deserved to know. "Good luck." He patted her arm before heading off to get around for his own match.

Raine was quiet for the rest of the night, swapping out her green top for a black one, ignoring Mark when they had to go to the ring.

Mark figured she was pissed and left her alone.

Actually, Raine was more than pissed. She was beyond pissed. There wasn't a word to describe how angry she was right now. She bided her time, pacing his corner while he fought and finally grabbed his leg and tripped him. She had just jumped script. After he had been clobbered and pinned, she slid into the ring, hovering over him angrily. "Do NOT mess with my career, Callaway! I'm not a fuckin' valet, I'm here to wrestle!" She rolled right back out, storming backstage.

***

"You're fined, Raine!" Shane shouted as soon as she was backstage, shoving her against the wall. "You just completely fucked the storyline up!"

Stephanie rushed over, blue eyes wide and pushed him away from Raine. She couldn't stop the fine but she also couldn't let Shane get his ass handed to him by a woman, that would be to degrading. "Go cool off, NOW." She then turned to Raine. "I can't stop him from fining you, you did jump script. Sorry."

Shawn appeared, restraining Raine when she went to go after Shane. "I'll pay the fine." He said, glaring at the still standing there Shane. "She had every right to fuckin' go off. You guys just handed her over to Mark because he asked for it even though she already had a storyline. And as a VALET, she's a trained wrestler." He grunted, glancing at his daughter. "Rai, if you hit him, you'll lose your job."

Growling, Raine went limp in his grasp. "Shove me again McMahon and I'm shovin' back."

"Actually, we just didn't hand her over. She was eventually going to pair up with him to be the first ever man and woman tag team. We're having the belts made as we speak, we thought it'd be an interesting addition to the WWE." Stephanie said flatly. She cringed when Mark came stumbling through the curtains, blood trickling down his forehead. "Do you ever read your scripts?"

"What the HELL was that FOR?" He demanded, instantly heading for Raine.

Raine went to go off again but Shawn had clamped a firm hand over her mouth.

"Look, give her a break. We've seen her with a script and she's stiff so Shawn and I asked her not to look at them anymore. And Mark did ask-" Paul broke off under the look his wife was giving him and sighed, hands flying up in a defensive gesture, shutting up.

Raine was cursing a mile a minute behind Shawn's hand, looking like she'd love nothing more than to rip someone's throat out.

Shane just snorted, staring at her darkly.

***

"I'm doin' it, Shawn!" Raine yelled when she heard him behind her. Even though he had been on her side of the whole RAW fiasco, he was still a professional and as her trainer, he had put her on a new workout regime, knowing how much she hated long hours in the gym. Groaning, Raine kept running on the treadmill, knowing he made her do this one for stamina, though her legs felt like lead. Only one more mile to go, yea.

"Don't you think you're pushing her too hard?" Paul asked, watching Raine running as fast as she could, sweat drenching the back of her gray tee shirt. When Shawn just shook his head, he snorted. "You're a sick man, Michaels."

"Hit the showers, Raine!" Shawn ordered, shaking his own head when she let out a whoop and joined Paul at the weights. "She needs to learn to control her temper." He said, knowing that was the pot calling the kettle black but then again, he wasn't a rookie like she was either.

***

"You've got two seconds to get out of here, Michelle. I'm not in the mood." Mark said in a low voice, his back to her. He gritted his teeth when he felt her hands on his shoulders, shrugging her off. "I said no."

"Oh, so you can fuck Raine but not me?" She snapped angrily. "I thought we were getting back together, Mark?"

"Fat chance of that happenin'. Now get out of my dressing room and go play cat and mouse with someone else." He ignored her shocked expression, pushing her out the door and slammed it in her face.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

"I hate men." Michelle said by way of greeting when she seen Raine. "It's okay for them to fuck anything that walks but when we do it, we're sluts."

"Um, okay." Raine looked up, busy changing out her tennis shoes for wrestling boots.

"I thought Mark and me, well you know, might get back together but…" Michelle trailed off. "Not that I'm holding it against you or anything."

"Wait, you two were still sleepin' together? Oh what a fucker."

Michelle just nodded, smirking when Raine looked back down.

***

"Must suck huh?"

"Get the hell outta here, boy."

"Do you actually think she enjoyed your old ass?" David taunted, smirking when he seen Mark's shoulders tense.

Mark slowly turned around, his fists clenched. "She was screamin' my name, not yours. That should tell ya enough."

"You mother fucker…"

"Oh jesus christ!" Came Michelle's exasperated voice from the open doorway, having left Raine to change in piece. "You two are arguing over a TWENTY-TWO year old girl like she's a piece of meat. really, it's just pathetic. Besides, Dave, the only reason she slept with Mark is because she was drunk off that spiked punch from the party." Michelle smirked at Mark before walking off. "Raine, love the new outfit!" Her voice trilled back to them.

"Thanks, I think…" Rain said hesitantly. "I'm not entirely sure I can wear this…"

"Corset tops are sexy, sure you can."

Mark had stalked after her, his mind going off of maiming Michelle when he seen Raine. She was wearing a black and purple corset top with black capris that tied around her knees. He had to shake himself out of staring at her chest however, which the corset top was nicely pushing up. He growled when he spotted David ogling her as well, sticking out a foot when he tried approaching her. "You need to watch where you're goin', son."

"Or maybe you should keep your feet tucked in." Michelle said dryly, linking her arm through Raine's, smiling when Mark just glared at her. "Rai, I suppose I should let you get ready for your match. You still going out stepping with me tonight?"

"Hell yes." She was in desperate need of a night out. "See you after the show." Raine watched Michelle walked off, arching an eyebrow as David picked himself off the floor, looking at the pair of them. "You two look… like a mad, married couple."

"Darlin', I gotta talk to you." Mark did not like the way Michelle was acting towards Raine, like they were friends. His eyes narrowed as he gently guided her into his dressing room, shutting the door on David. "Look, Michelle is bad news, Raine." He began, sighing heavily when she just cocked an eyebrow. He was going to sound like such an ass for saying this but… "She wants to be with me and I've let her know many times it wasn't happenin'. She's pissed that we… uh, slept together after our split, ONCE. I only slept with her cause I was drunk off my feet…" He trailed off when he seen Raine's amused look. "Just watch yer back."

"And I'm s'posed to care about all this why?" She asked, arms over her chest. "Look, Mark, I could care less if you and Michelle slept together, are sleepin' together, whatever. I ain't got any claim staked on you. As for watchin' my back-" She shrugged. "I don't really have anything' she wants, now do I?" Raine rolled her eyes when he just arched an eyebrow, shoving past him to vacate the room. "David, listenin' in on other people's conversations is just plain rude."

David took one look at Mark's now stormy face and bolted.

"Chicken shit." Raine muttered, beginning to bounce in place. She'd read a script for the first time, mildly amused with it. Stephanie was apparently trying to salvage Raine's mistake. Supposedly, she was teaming with the Undertaker -even though she didn't like him- to prove to DX she was more than just eye candy. "So we cut a promo about what I did to you to clear things up so to speak?" She mused aloud, tapping her chin, wondering just how much it would cost if she did it all over again.

"Yeah." Mark replied, eyeing her speculatively, mentally reminding himself that if she tried that shit again to choke slam her straight to hell. He shrugged on his long leather trench coat when a stage tech passed it to him, followed by his hat. "You ready?"

"Uh no." Now she was nervous, wondering if this was further punishment, Stephanie giving her mic time. Factor in she would be going to the ring by herself to call him out. She was going to die. "I'm gonna-" She didn't get to say anything else as her new entrance music blared.

_Today I am dirty_

_I want to be pretty_

_Tomorrow I know_

_I'm just dirt_

_Fear the nobodies_

_Wanna be somebodies_

_We're dead_

_We know just who we are_

At least she got her music of choice, Marilyn Manson. Raine stormed out past the curtains, taking the stage and almost did hurl. She kept her face a composed mask, walking down purposely to the ring where a mic was waiting. Inhaling deeply, she rolled into the ring and picked it up, wondering if she would be able to do this. "Undertaker…" Raine blinked at how low her voice actually was for a woman, remembering Shawn calling it a 'whiskey' voice once. "I think we need to get a few things straight if we're going to continue with our… partnership." Her tone made it clear she was ordering him out.

She didn't have long to wait because the arena was suddenly blanketed in darkness, the tolls soon following causing the audience to erupt. The music began as the Undertaker walked out and stood on the stage, just staring at her.

Raine remained stoic as she watched him begin his slow walk down the ramp, taking a step backwards as he got into the ring. Breathe, girl, breath she reminded herself.

"The eyes tell the story here, folks."

J.R. was loud.

"J.R. I think she needs to get out of there before she really gets hurt!"

Jerry was louder.

Mentally reviewing what she was supposed to say, which was an apology, Raine decided Stephanie had a twisted sense of humor. The problem was, Raine was fairly certain she would choke on the words if she tried to force them out. She went with honesty, jumping script again. This time in order not to choke up. "Look, 'Taker, I'm not going to apologize for what I did." She said bluntly, staring up at him.

She was also fairly certain she could hear Shane and Stephanie blowing up already.

"I'm not sorry and if I could go back and do it again, I would." She was aware the audience was waiting for him to knock the shit out of her. "But if anyone could understand that, it would be you." She paused, taking a deep breath, waiting for him to knock the shit out of her too. "If you want to take my head off, that's fine, I understand. I'll still get right back up and be here for our match." She lowered the mic, waiting for him to old school her in manners.

His green eyes pierced hers for several moments before snatching the microphone from her hand. "One chance, girl." He said solemnly. "Don't disappoint me." He dropped the mic at her feet and the lights went out. When they came back on, he was gone.

Grateful her head was still attached, Raine made her way backstage, not surprised Shawn was waiting.

"Rai, jumpin' script is not okay. Just because it apparently worked out there doesn't make it right." He said patiently. "You're new, don't take liberties just because you can." He was referring to him being her adopted parent and her friendship with Paul and Stephanie.

"It won't happen again." She promised, not about to admit she hadn't been able to make that apology, not even able to fake it.

"You have another week added to your gym sessions."

"Aww hell."

"I liked it." Stephanie walked up, ignoring the exasperated look on Shawn's face. She knew it had been hard for Raine to do that promo, but she had pulled it off. "You two have a match against Beth and Santino at the next PPV."

"No more jumping script." Paul hissed as Stephanie walked away, knowing the only reason Stephanie wasn't pissed off was because it had gone over well.

"Okay, dad." Raine said, smiling innocently when he growled. She could only shrug and walk away. She had said she'd be present for their match but their wouldn't be one as their opponents would be backing out in another 15 minutes, building anticipation for the PPV.

She was done for the night, yes!

"Hey girl, nice job out there." Michelle said, falling in step with her. "You jumped again thought."

"I know, I wonder if Shane is gonna fine me again."

"He really doesn't like you, does he?"

Raine shrugged, looking guarded for a moment. "He um, thinks I'm like Shawn, cocky. It's a long story."

"He's right, you are cocky."

***

"There are RULES and REGULATIONS, Stephanie!"

"What would you have me do, Shane? Fire her? She's the perfect match for Mark's character and you KNOW it."

"She jumped script again and she hasn't even been working on-camera a month! She needs to be fined again!"

"And what will that prove? How much of an asshole you really are?"

Shane scowled at his sister before storming out.

***

Raine was in the process of removing her boots when Shane stormed in. She already knew he was here to slap her with another fine. "I know, I jumped script. I'm young and cocky and need to show respect to those who have been here longer than me." She said before he could, green eyes narrowing when he flushed an angry red. She knew exactly why Shane didn't like her. That was fine, the feeling was mutual.

"You have a match tomorrow at the house show, against Beth." He said through gritted teeth. "Be ready rookie."

Raine watched him go with a raised eyebrow. Beth? Was this supposed to be a punishment and if so, who the hell was being punished? Her or Beth? Raine wasn't being arrogant this time, she just knew what she knew. She had been trained with bigger, stronger opponent's in mind. Male opponents. "Oh well…" She murmured, finally vacating the arena, knowing Shawn was probably going to get liquored up with Paul. She had her own plans with Michelle and hadn't bothered changing, the corset and capris would do fine.

***

"Your daughter has balls."

Shawn smirked, refilling their mugs from the pitcher between them. "Tell me somethin', I don't know, Paul."

Paul rolled his eyes. No wonder Raine was so damn cocky, look who had raised her. "Are you really going to add another hour to her workout regiment?"

"Why wouldn't I? She's going to be tagging with the Dead Man, gotta prepare her for it."

"You are a cruel man."

***

Why was he here? Why had he allowed Glenn to drag him out? What the hell had he been thinking? He was not a man who went 'clubbing'. He didn't how see Glenn could either but then again, Glenn had never been right in the head. Maybe that's why they were best friends. Though when Glenn began dancing as he walked, Mark had to smack him upside the head on principal. "You do that again and I'm leavin'." He threatened.

"Come on, Mark, where's your spirit? You need to learn how to live a little." Glenn gestured towards a waitress. "We need two beers." He said, bending down so she could hear him over the music.

"I am livin'." He grunted.

"Get off your dead ass and have some fun!"

Mark smirked wickedly. "Does beatin' yer ass count as fun?"

"Um, no." Glenn sat down in a booth, grinning and watched the people dance, laugh and generally enjoy themselves. "Hey, isn't that Michelle and Raine?"

Mark's head snapped around, spotting Michelle leading Raine to the bar. "Yeah." He grunted, nodding gratefully when the waitress appeared, drowning his beer in one swallow and ordered another, feeling rather hot suddenly.

Something Glenn didn't miss, deciding to have a little fun at his friend's expense. "She's a pretty thing, isn't she?"

"Yeah. Smart, gorgeous, funny, strong…"

"Earth to Mark, this is your captain speakin'!" Glenn said through cupped hands when Mark began zoning out.

"Go fuck yourself."

"What fun would that be?"

***

"What the hell are these things?" Raine asked, sipping her second drink slowly.

"Alien Secretion, awesome aren't they?" Michelle laughed, sliding off the bar to go dance. "Come on."

"Uh, I'll pass." Raine said uncomfortably.

"Rai-Rai, it'll be fun! I'll teach you to dance, okay?"

Raine groaned when she was dragged out onto the floor.

***

"Wow… how can a woman who can throw down with the boys look that good? It's not natural." Glenn remarked, watching as Michelle and Raine danced, arching an eyebrow when Mark growled. "I was just making an observation."

"I'm going to knock out your fronts."

"Damn, well… I can always get fakes. I was thinking Kane could use a grill, what you say to that, homie?"

Mark moved to tackle his friend only to wind up in a headlock. "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Heard that one before." Glenn snorted, not letting go.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Michelle frowned when she seen Mark and Glenn scuffling playfully, dragging Raine's ass off the dance floor. "Hey boys, mind if we join you?" She asked, watching them let each other go. "Or is this a private party?"

Raine snorted, grunting when she got shoved down into the seat, looking at the bald guy next to her. "Um, hi." She knew who he was even if she'd never met him. "I'm Raine."

Michelle dropped down by Mark. "Glenn, that's the hellcat who keeps causing trouble." She teased, watching Raine blush and laughed. "Oh calm down girl, you know I'm playing."

This bitch had a lot of nerve sitting next to him. Mark quickly stood up, switching places with Glenn and smiled down at Raine. "How ya doing, darlin'?" He asked softly, ignoring the smirk on Glenn's face.

Glenn cut across Mark, extending his hand to Raine. "Most know me as Kane but you can call me sexy." He joked.

"Shut it." Mark grunted.

"Bite me, Stiff."

What the hell, did people think she and Mark were dating or something? It was a one night stand damn it! "I'll just call ya Kane."

"Damn it…"

Michelle sniggered at the look on both men faces, draining the rest of her drink, watching as Raine did the same. "Need a refill?"

"Definitely." Raine muttered, shifting in her seat so she wasn't so damn close to Mark, she could feel the heat radiating off of him.

"I'll be right back." Michelle slid out of the booth and darted away, knowing Raine would probably be smashed after a few more, the woman's alcohol tolerance was too low for this profession.

"We're not datin ya jackass." Mark said as soon as Michelle was gone and Glenn inquired. "Sorry bout that darlin'." He murmured, sighing when Glenn just smirked. "Ya realize you're sittin' next to my ex?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"She's tryin' to get under my skin."

Glenn was grinning now, having never seen Mark's feathers ruffled this badly. When Michelle returned, he draped an arm around her shoulder and planted a loud kiss on her cheek.

"Oh no, not interested." Michelle said, pushing him away. "I like guys with long hair, sorry." Before anyone could say a word to this oh-so-subtle hint, she was waving. "David, over here!"

Raine grunted again when she was scooted to the side, squeezed in between Mark and David, feeling like a very tiny bug. "Thanks, Michelle."

"My pleasure."

"What's up?" David asked, not sure why he had come over here until he had seen Raine, smiling down at her, apparently forgetting they'd been fighting.

"Boy, her eyes are up." Mark said coldly.

"I think I know where every part of a woman's body is, Callaway."

Glenn figured he'd do damage control and stood up, shunting Michelle to the side and pulled Raine out of her seat and over the table, plopping back down with her on his lap. "There ya go, see, I'm comfortable as well as incredibly sexy."

Raine could only nod, her tongue had stopped working some time ago.

"You two are like rutting bulls fighting over a prized cow." Michelle commented, groaning when Raine smacked her upside the head. "It wasn't mean that way!"

"Heifer." Raine shot back, sighing and tilted her head back to look up at Glenn. "Thanks by the way, I can breathe now that I'm not cramped in."

"Not a problem honey." He grinned toothily, having to admit she was cute, though he wasn't about to admit that considering he had two 'rutting bulls' glaring at him. "How bout a dance?" He suggested, deciding a break from the table would do them both some good, pulling her off before she could answer.

"You know she'll never go for you, right?" David asked the minute she was gone.

"Well let's see, Bitchtista, she slept with me and not you. What does that say?"

"That she was very, very drunk."

Michelle just sat back and watched the two go at it, smirking the entire time.

***

"I can't dance." Raine told Glenn seriously, sighing in relief when he took the lead. All she had to do was let him guide her, she could handle that. "They're both becoming pains in my ass." She commented, peering around him to find David apparently shooting off at the mouth, rolling her eyes. "So, do you prefer Glenn or Kane?"

Chuckling, Glenn twirled her away from him then back into his arms, laughing when she went 'whoa'. "Glenn. Kane is just my ring name. Unless of course, you like the Big Red Machine." He winked down at her, chuckling again when she blushed. He was a natural born flirt, he couldn't help it.

Michelle watched Raine with an arched eyebrow, glancing at Mark and David, hiding a smile. "I think you both better watch it, looks like she and Glenn are hitting it off." She said casually, sipping her drink.

Glenn was just easy to get along with. Raine didn't feel like she had to be on guard with him, he wasn't trying to get in her pants or harass her. She soon began laughing and joking with him, flirting right back playfully. It was nice to just be herself without needing to worry what the other person was trying to pull.

Glenn began talking about her birthday party, smirking when she groaned at the mention of the spankings. "I swear, I thought I was going to fall outta my chair. You have a nice ass by the way." He added as an afterthought, his tone teasing. As the song changed, so did his expression. "You do know Michelle is bad news, right?" He asked, bending down so their faces were inches apart. "She's after Mark, I just want you to know that, keep your guard up."

"I know she is." Raine said evenly, arching an eyebrow. "I also know she's tryin' to push me off onto David, but…" She shrugged. "That's okay because it ain't workin'. If she wants him, she can have him." Raine held no illusions about Michelle, she was just some relatively close to her age she could chill with. "Thank you though."

Mark watched as Glenn and Raine spoke, wondering just what the hell was that interesting that they were practically kissing. He sighed when Michelle inched closer to him. "You move again and I'm gonna hurt you, Black Widow."

"Now is that anyway to treat a lady, Mark?" David asked chidingly.

"You weren't calling me a black widow when you were fucking me." Michelle snapped, throwing it in his face he had taken her to his bed not so long ago.

"Hell woman, after as much as I drank you could've been the queen of England and I still woulda fucked ya."

David snorted into his beer, glancing up at Michelle, seeing her face turning beet red.

Michelle stood up, trembling with anger and threw what was left of Raine's drink in Mark's face. "Get it through your head, OLD MAN. She doesn't fucking want you! She'll be the first one to say she only slept with you because she was drunk!" She shrieked, storming away from the table, angry tears in her eyes.

Mark wiped the liquor from his face and eyes, blinking rapidly to ease the stinging. Damn bitch. He glared across the table at the now laughing David.

***

"What the hell was that about?" Raine asked, halting with Glenn to watch the drama play out at the table, wishing she could hear what they were saying.

"No clue, come on." He guided her back to the booth, where David was now glaring daggers at Mark, apparently refusing to leave. "Get to steppin' before I put my foot in your ass, boy." He threatened, seeing Mark was on the verge of snapping.

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted. See you later, slut." David directed that last remark at Raine, brushing rudely past them.

At which point, Glenn planted his foot in David's ass, sending him flying into a waitress with a tray loaded down with drinks.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Watch your footing, son!"

Raine had been doing pretty well with her temper all things considered but David calling her a slut, AGAIN, was just too much. She pushed past Glenn, pulled the waitress back and tackled him. "I'm only a slut because I won't sleep with you!" She snarled, landing one quick punch on his forehead before she was pulled away by the bouncers. "Keep runnin' yer fucken mouth, David, and I'm gonna rip out yer damn tongue!"

"Fine, I'll call you Mark's slut then!" He bellowed back, wiping booze off of his face, sneering at her.

Mark heard that and it was his turn to attack. He grabbed David by the throat while Glenn kept the bouncers back. "I'm gettin' REALLY tired of your mouth, boy and especially how you talk to her. If anyone is the slut around here, it's YOU!"

By this time, Glenn was being ushered out the door along with Raine, Mark and David soon following as well.

Once she was free of the bouncers, Raine kicked David the minute she could, the tip of her shoe connecting with the back of his knee. "I warned you to stop callin' me a slut." She growled, groaning when Glenn held her back. "Oh come on, just one more kick!"

Michelle was sitting on the hood of her car, waiting for Raine and watched all this, beginning to snap pictures with her cell phone. Finally she tucked it away and slid to the ground, wiping tears off her cheeks. "You ready, Raine? Your daddy just called and said you had to be up early."

Raine was to glad to have a distraction form her anger to be annoyed with being talked to like she was a child. "Yeah, I'm ready." She pulled away from Glenn, kicking David one more time before walking over to Michelle.

"Nice meeting you, honey!" Glenn called after her, following Mark to the car. "You need to learn to watch your temper… so does she."

"Go fuck yourself."

"I keep telling you, that's no fun."

***

"Raine Marie, get your little ass up, right now."

"Go away, Shawn. I'm sleepin'." She grumbled, shrieking when the blankets flew off of her. Opening her eyes, she sat up damn quick when she seen not only Shawn but Shane towering over her. Shawn looked pissed, Shane looked smug. "I didn't do it." She said automatically.

Shane shoved a picture in her face, one of her kicking David. "I'd say you did. Do you realize this is all over the damn internet now?"

"Uh oh."

"You damn right." Shawn snapped.

***

Mark was not in a good mood when he arrived at work, shoving anyone who was dumb enough to get in his way out of it. He had one person in mind and when he seen the son of a bitch, he didn't think twice about punching him in the face. "So you think it's funny puttin' shit on the internet, eh?" He demanded angrily.

"What the fuck, Mark?" David shouted, shoving the other man back and felt his bleeding lip. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"THIS!" Mark roared, shoving a picture in David's face. "I swear to god if you don't leave her alone, I'm gonna kill you, bury yer ass and piss on your grave!"

***

Raine had been suspended until the pay-per-view, without pay of course and then fined on top of it. She knew Stephanie had pulled strings to keep Shane from firing her completely and sighed. If she would have know she was being photographed, she would have made it worthwhile and broken David's jaw.

***

"Shane, you need to understand somethin'-"

"No, I don't. She attacked one of my superstars."

"He called her a slut!" Mark shot back, wondering just what the hell Raine had done to be in Shane's disfavor. "What did ya do to her?"

"Suspension and a fine." Shane didn't even look up from his paperwork.

***

She couldn't even watch the show, instead drinking the mini bar dry and lounged in a chair, staring moodily at the wall. Shawn had warned her time and time again her temper would get the better of her. He was right. She should have ignored David, what was he to her anyway? Nothing but a man-whore who was pissed he couldn't have her.

Raine snorted, unscrewing the lid off another pint of vodka. On the bright side, Shawn wasn't forcing her to go home, he was keeping her on the road until her suspension was up. Probably to keep her out of even more trouble.

***

"Pops, I got a hang-over, this is cruel and unusual punishment." Raine groaned, wishing he would box with someone else. She barely moved in time to avoid getting it taken off.

"Next time don't drink till ya pass out." Shawn said, jabbing again, this time sending her to her ass. He shook his head, sighing. "Go shower Raine, come back when you can walk straight." He helped her up, nudging her out the gym doors.

"Oh mah head…" She groaned, shielding her eyes from the sunlight.

Shawn shook his head, watching as she mumbled something to Paul who passed her by.

"Hard night?" Paul asked, arching an eyebrow at the pissed look on Shawn's face. He knew that look. He sighed and pulled on a pair of boxing gloves, beginning to circle his friend. "Come on, old man, take your frustration out." Paul groaned when he got a sharp jab to his mouth. "Now it's on!"

***

"Michelle, I'm grounded." Raine said flatly later that night, sitting in another hotel, in a hotel bar with the blond. "Shawn said no more drinkin'."

"Raine, you're twenty-two. I realize he's your dad and mentor, but honestly…" Michelle knew exactly which buttons to press, seeing Raine's green eyes flashing. "If you want to be his little girl forever, fine. I just thought you could use a drink." She smiled when Raine hesitantly nodded, ordering two shots of whiskey and asked for the bottle to stay. "That's my girl!"

Raine clinked shot glasses with her, downing it and winced. "Just a few." She coughed, watching Michelle refill their glasses.

"Of course."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

David walked into the hotel bar, needing a drink after the hellacious day he had had with Vince. He was reprimanded and fined for his part in the whole 'Raine fiasco', was there never an end to the trouble that bitch caused? He hadn't even laid a finger on her and he still got his ass chewed out. He had considered fighting it but… That trail of thought died when he seen Raine and Michelle laughing together at a table.

"So anyway, Mickie was so pissed off she wound up cutting Melina's hair and that's why she wears the extensions." Michelle giggled, pushing the almost empty bottle out of the way, having kept Raine fairly well distracted for the past few hours.

"Damn that's cold." Raine drawled slowly, focusing on her words so she didn't jumble them. "Ah think it's tahme fer me to go."

"When you're toasted you got one hell of an accent, did you know that? Tahme?"

"Good evening, ladies." David greeted, looking down at Raine who seemed about fifteen sheets to the wind while Michelle was bright and bushy tailed. When she invited him to sit, he did, right next to Raine. "So what are we drinking?"

"JD of course." Michelle said, smiling sweetly, watching as Raine began to get her second wind, gesturing for another bottle. "We were fixing to play quarters."

"We were?" Raine watched as the game was set up, playing until she finally just gave up, dropping her head back. "Ah'm done."

Michelle giggled, looking at David when he arched an eyebrow. "A drunk with an accent." She explained.

He nodded, eyes never leaving Raine. When he did glance at Michelle, he could see she was up to no good and that was perfect, neither was he. "Come on, beautiful, you look exhausted." He said gently, catching Michelle's nod and helped Raine to her feet.

Michelle snapped a few pictures as he guided her out of the bar, smirking when Raine wrapped her arms around David to keep from falling. "Sorry kid, nothing personal." She muttered, standing up and tossing Raine's hotel key into a nearby trash can.

***

Raine kept her eyes closed as the elevator moved, sighing in relief when they finally got onto the floor. "Here…" She fumbled in her jeans for her key, groaning when she couldn't find it. "Ah think Ah lost mah key." She mumbled, each word coming slower and slower.

Sighing, he fished in her pocket, beginning to smirk. "I have a room, you can share it with me if you're comfortable with that." He offered, his mouth right next to her ear. He almost chuckeld when she just nodded her head limply. Lifting her up in his arms, David carried her to his room, mentally reminding himself to thank Michelle for this later on.

***

Raine had a hard time remembering what was happening. Flashes of things would register in her drunken mind. She heard the unzip of jeans, then nothing. When clarity returned again, she was astride someone, then it was back to the fog. Again when it returned she was bent over a bed that wasn't hers, gripping the sheets. "Oh God…" She moaned, hissing when her ass was slapped, fighting the desire to sink back into a stupor, forcing herself to sober up a bit.

"That's it baby." David growled against her skin, running his tongue up her spine, one arm wrapped securely around her waist and he pistoned in and out of her. "Oh fuck yeah, cum for me Raine…"

She was fucking David, oh Christ! She was also apparently enjoying it as her still not listening body reacted to his words, spasming around him. Raine let out a muffled cry of pleasure, burying her face in the bed, feeling him tensing behind her followed by his own release. "Oh fuck…" She groaned, gasping when he leaned over her, seeing his arms just beside her head. "Damn it…"

David was smirking, staring down at her slick back, knowing his own body was covered in a sheen of perspiration as well. That had been interesting, too bad she would only remember parts of it. "I need a drink." He grunted, pulling away from her and walking over to the mini bar. He poured himself a tumbler of whiskey, watching as Raine tried to get her equilibrium, shaking his head.

Raine was desperately wishing she had remained unconscious for all of it, wishing she could go back to her stupor though it was way too late now. She couldn't keep the tears from spilling down her cheeks as she leaned over the bed, fumbling for her jeans, digging her cell phone from her pocket. It took her several tries to get the power on, her fingers slipping on the tiny buttons. Shawn would probably send her home but she didn't care, she just wanted her daddy.

"Calling daddy dearest?" David taunted, crawling onto the bed and pulled her back up, turning her so she was kneeling facing him. "I didn't rape you." He said in a deadly tone of voice, seeing the tears on her face. "You were consenting for all of this, begging in fact. Want to see the proof?" He held up his own cell phone, which showed a badly filmed but still filmed movie of them. She was screaming his name, begging for him to fuck her harder. He snorted when she cried even harder. "I'll make you a deal, Raine. The world won't see this video if you stop talking to Mark, completely." He did owe Michelle after all. "That means you don't even work with him. Do whatever you have to do to get out of this storyline with him, because if you don't, your reputation is ruined."

"Fine!" She cried, pulling away from him and falling off the bed, not caring. Raine dug her clothes from under the bed, trying to stop shaking long enough to put them on. She choked back a sob when he took her panties out of her hand, knowing that was just more proof he wanted to destroy her life and career. Somehow, she managed to put on her remaining clothes, jamming her feet into her sneakers.

"Good girl." David purred, patting her head with a grin on his face, gesturing toward the door. "Remember, you either do it or you're done." He opened the door and pushed her out into the hallway. "Oh, and by the way, Raine? You positively suck in bed." He slammed the door in her face.

***

"You've GOT to be kidding me." Stephanie blinked as she looked at Raine, not believing what she just heard. "You're REFUSING to be Mark's partner because of your one night stand? So you two slept together, who cares? Do you have any idea how much hard work I've put into this angle, Raine?"

"Do it or you're fired."

"Shane, quit with your piddly bullshit!" Stephanie shrieked, glaring daggers at her brother before whirling back onto Raine. "What happened?" She demanded, spotting the hickey on Raine's neck and frowned.

"Stephanie, you know I like you but it's really none of your business." Raine said firmly, folding her arms over her chest. "You can either fire me or put me elsewhere. Either way I'm not workin' with Mark. I never wanted too and I made that known from the get-go."

"Raine, you can't do this! This will mess everything up not to mention it's going to piss off Vince!" She whined, not believing this was happening. "You're seriously going to risk your career with this? Do you have any idea what you're even doing anymore?" Stephanie shook her head, dropping down behind her desk. "I'm talking to Shawn about this first."

"Go ahead, he's my adopted-dad, not my boss." Raine shrugged, turning to stare at Shane. "Put me either on the shelf with a fake injury or assign me elsewhere." She demanded, knowing if he really wanted too he could go over Stephanie's head. When he smirked, she took a step towards him, lowering her voice so Steph couldn't hear her. "If you don't, I'll make sure everyone knows the real reason why ya can't stand the sight of me. Seduced any teenagers lately?" She seen his face drain of color and nodded. "Make it happen." Raine stormed out from the room. That was the first time she had ever blackmailed anyone but she was pretty desperate right now.

"We'll put her back with DX." Shane said after a long moment, swallowing hard.

"No, you can't do that Shane!"

"Watch me!"

***

Raine was sitting with Shawn when the news came, sighing in relief. She seen the confusion on Shawn's face and frowned. "I'm just not comfortable with him, pops." She said quietly, nodding at Shane. "Thank you."

"Don't ever mention it again." He grunted.

Shawn waited until Shane was gone before turning to stare down at her. He frowned when she tossed her arms around his neck and began crying, rubbing her back soothingly. "What's the matter, honey?" He asked softly, hearing her sob she had made a stupid mistake and sighed. Life on the road was hard and she was learning that. He wished he could protect her but… sometimes people had to make mistakes and learn.

***

"What? What do you mean I'm teamin' with Michelle now?"

"Mark, I've tried everything in my power to NOT let this happen, you have to believe me. Raine has made it abundantly clear she does NOT want to work with you." Stephanie said flatly.

Mark groaned and rubbed his temples, not believing this. He was on his day off, in Houston. No doubt Stephanie felt safer delivering this news via the telephone. "Somethin' happened." He said finally.

"I know but I'm not sure what. Though- and you did NOT hear this from me- but she had a hickey on her neck…"

There was a commotion followed by a dial tone, letting her know she had just been hung up on.

***

Michelle frowned when she seen Raine just standing under the shower, taking in some interesting marks on the younger woman. "You alright?" She could afford to be generous, she had gotten her way.

"Yeah." Raine murmured, green eyes opening. "I can't believe you let me go off with him."

"Honey, you have any idea how drunk I was? I went off with a woman."

Raine had to crack a smile at the disgusted look on Michelle's face.

Smiling back, Michelle walked out of the showers, humming to herself.

***

"I refuse to tag with Michelle."

"Mark, you know it's been finalized already."

"Somethin' happen Glenn. I don't know what it is, but I have this feelin' that won't go away."

Glenn sighed dramatically. "You're not really the Undertaker you know, you don't have 'feelings' or 'premonitions'."

"Fuck yourself."

"For the last time, no means no."

***

Two nights later, Glenn wasn't so amused. He walked up behind Michelle, seeing she was watching DX on a monitor, somehow not surprised to see Raine back with them. "Hey, Shelly."

"It's Michelle!"

"Okay, Michelle. I'm supposed to give you this." He pressed a key into her hand. "Mark's room, as soon as you can."

Her eyes lit up excitedly. "Really?"

"Yeah, said something about needing a real woman in his life and not some punk kid." Glenn watched as she flew by, shaking his head. "Bitch."

***

When Michelle arrived at the hotel room, she wasn't surprised to find it pitch black. She closed the door behind her and leaned back against it. "Mark?"

"Michelle." He purred from across the room, green eyes adjusted to the darkness. "Darlin'…"

She almost melted, feeling her way across the room until she could make out his outline. "I'm glad you changed your mind, Mark."

He chuckled softly. "It was only a matter of time before I seen reason, you already knew that." He could see her nodding. "Darlin', I gotta admit, what ya did was a stroke of pure genius."

Michelle smiled nervously, wondering what the hell was going on. Her eyes drank him in eagerly when he stepped back into a patch of moonlight. "I don't know what you mean, Mark." she whispered, confusion in her tone. Damn if he wasn't sexy even when he was dangerous.

"Come on darlin', there's no reason to be ashamed of what ya did." He rumbled, smirking somewhat. "You did what ya needed too to prove to me what a real woman would do for her man."

"Yeah…" She agreed breathlessly.

"Musta been awfully easy to trick her."

Michelle felt like she was walking into a trap but was unable to stop herself when he gave her that smirk. "Yes, it was." She whispered, licking her dry lips. "She doesn't want you, she never did. I didn't really do anything… I just gave her whiskey… Dave did the rest." She murmured, guilt beginning to roll through her as she confessed slowly.

That was all Mark needed to hear and flipped on the lamp that rested beside him, light flooding the room. He watched as Michelle whirled around to find Shane and Stephanie McMahon standing against a wall, both looking completely blown away. "Games over, Black Widow."

"We'll take it from here, Mark." Shane spoke up finally, clearing his throat. "We need to get back to the arena and find Raine. We're going to need statements from both her and Michelle, not to mention David will have to confess."

"Good luck with that." Stephanie snorted.

***

"David, leave me alone, I did it alright?" Raine snarled furiously, tempted to take his head off when he dragged her into a locker room. "You got what ya wanted on all accounts so-"

David shut her up with a brutal kiss, slamming her back into the nearest wall. He smirked when he felt her beginning to hit him. "You can do better than that." He teased, nipping her neck.

"Found her." Came Paul's anger filled voice. He had received a phone call from Stephanie not to long ago and along with Shawn had set off to find Raine.

David blinked, stepping away from her.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Raine watched as Paul grabbed Shawn to keep him from attacking.

"Dave, I think you better respect her wishes and step off. Mark is on his way." Paul said slowly, enunciating clearly, watching the fear spreading on David's face.

"Wrong move, Raine." David snarled, stepping away from her and towards the door. "Move before I move you."

"You're not goin' anywhere just yet." Mark said, stepping behind Paul and Shawn, smirking as they stepped into the room and out of his way, just behind him was Michelle being escorted by Shane and Stephanie.

Nobody moved to stop Mark when he attacked David, though Shawn did try to join in, still being held back by Paul.

"You fuckin' prick! You raped her!" Mark roared with each punch.

"No, I didn't!" David shouted, trying to push Mark away. "It was consensual! Tell him Raine!"

"Raine?" Shawn asked, his eyes pleading with her to say she had been forced. It was a painful thought but the other explanation was just as painful.

Raine swallowed hard. "It was consensual." She whispered, shame flooding through her.

"She was drunk, of course it was." Michelle spoke up, watching Mark. She had seen the expression on his face when Raine admitted it had been willing, knowing she didn't have a chance of getting him back. "But that doesn't change the fact that he videotaped it and has been blackmailing her with it."

Raine just shook her head, hiding her face in her hands so she wouldn't see the anguished look on Shawn's face.

"Drunk, means she couldn't have defended herself either or make a competent decision." Mark spat, ramming David's head into the floor, looking at Michelle angrily. "She was your little accomplice wasn't she?"

"Yeah, she wanted you back and I wanted Raine." David groaned, spitting blood from his mouth.

"Where's the video?"

"Like I'd tell you?" He snorted. "Get serious."

"One match," Mark said, pulling away from him so he didn't try to kill him. "If you win, you can keep that video, if I win you give it to me and stay the fuck away from Raine, got me?"

"That's it? You're on."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Raine sat in the dressing room after hours, listening as Shawn paced in front of her. She knew she had disappointed him and felt like ripping out her own heart. He had taken her in and raised her as his own daughter. He was overprotective and a firm believer in tough love but he still had loved her.

And she had let him down time and time again.

Shawn finally crouched down before her, staring into her green eyes. "It was too soon." He said softly. "I should have sent you to Ohio instead of bringing you here, Raine. It was all too much, too quick." He sighed, raking a hand through his hair. All he could was hope David wasn't as big a bastard as they all knew he was and air that video, knowing it would totally destroy any chance of a career for her.

***

David wasn't going to hand that video over, not until after the match with Mark and then he'd just air it for all to see. Smirking wickedly at the thought, he licked his lips. His eyes narrowed when Michelle walked in. "What do you want?"

"I want the video." She said firmly. "I know what you are David and win or lose, you'll ruin her just to get the last laugh." She couldn't believe she was trying to help Raine. She didn't hate the woman but she didn't like her either. She would never be able to like the naïve kid. She groaned when she was tossed out on her ass.

***

Mark was pacing back and forth in his dressing room, kicking the lockers with every pass. He couldn't believe Raine had actually consented to sleep with… He couldn't even think it without feeling sick to his stomach. After this he was done. He couldn't do it anymore. He had to focus on his own career and life. He would always care for Raine but obviously she didn't want anything more from him besides their one night stand. Sighing, Mark glanced at the clock and prepared to go save her reputation.

***

"Calm down…" Shawn ordered, watching as Raine walked a hole in the floor, sharing a look with Paul. They all knew what was riding on this match.

Stephanie and Shane were sitting side by side on the couch watching with wide eyes as it kicked off, both of them cringing with every blow Mark took, grinning with every blow he threw.

"That fuckin' prick…" Paul growled at the monitor, glancing at his wife with a sneer. "You had to agree to this and then make it a No Holds Barred?"

"Mark asked for it." She whimpered.

Shane jumped off the couch, eyes wide. "Shit!"

All eyes fastened on the monitor in time to see David swinging a chair against Mark's head.

"Oh my god…" Stephanie whispered, unable to watch anymore as David got the pin. "No, no, no."

All color drained from Paul's face.

Shawn pulled Raine against him when she began screaming, his own face paling when he heard and seen things no parent ever should when it came to their child.

"Fuck me, harder, oh god yes…" Video Raine was crying out, in a position a lot of parents had to explain to their kids. The Tron went fuzzy as did televisions all across the country, technical difficulties.

"I hope yer as fuckin' quick to punish him as you were her!" Shawn spat at Shane, scooping her into her into his arms and storming out.

Mark had watched that in the ring, eyes wide. He could hear David stumbling up the ramp, laughing his ass off. Oh christ.

As soon as David made it backstage, Stephanie was right there to slap him and shout: "You're FIRED!"

"You're done, Bautista, get out of our building." Shane said from behind her, security already circling them.

David's smile faltered. "You can't do that!" He roared, backhanding Stephanie only to be tackled by Paul.

"YOU EVER TOUCH MY WIFE AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU!"

***

The next few days were hell. Shawn couldn't turn on a TV without hearing about the WWE scandal. Raine had been thrust into a spotlight she hadn't ever wanted, being branded many names by both the media and people on the internet, photos of her and David cropping up everywhere. He had sent her home until the McMahon's got this settled and stashed in the closet with the rest of the WWE skeletons.

Raine stayed locked up in the house, not daring to go outside. She didn't want to deal with the shit from people she knew in their small town on the outskirts of San Antonio. She had made the mistake of checking her email only to find offers from TV shows and magazines, even a few from porn companies. Then she had answered the phone only to hang up immediately after being asked if the 'porn star of the house was in?'

She hated her life.

***

Paul stared at his wife incredulously. Only a week after the 'incident' she was already beginning to voice ideas about incorporating it into a storyline. It HAD to be Vince's genes coming out in her. "Steph, I really don't think that's such a good idea." He said, looking at the stony faced Shawn. "For one, Raine is on leave. Two, we fired David. Three, even if you COULD get her to do this, you honestly think anyone is going to believe that video was a scripted segment when we all know it's not?" He shook his head. He loved her but why oh why couldn't she be a bit more like Linda?

"Paul, just think about this, okay? Think of the ratings!" Stephanie couldn't help it, she was Vince's daughter through and through. "We have to turn this into a positive and the only way to do that is through a storyline. I'm bringing David back."

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!"

Her blue eyes narrowed. "Watch me. This is all going to happen. The storyline is going on as planned with Mark and Raine as the first ever man/woman tag team with David and Beth as their opponents. It'll be great for television."

"And just what the hell do you think this is going to do to Raine?" Shawn finally lashed out, not surprised when Paul blocked him from approaching Stephanie. "You're goin' to what? Make her and Mark team against David? Are you out of your mind? Why not just pit David and Raine in a cage for an hour while yer at it?"

"Don't give her ideas." Paul pleaded.

"She can shove them up her fucken ass!"

Paul pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a migraine coming on. "Shawn, you don't even need to be worrying about any of this. Raine will never agree to it."

***

Glenn blinked when he seen Raine walk into the arena a total of thirteen days after she had left. "What are you doing back?" He asked curiously.

"I felt like comin' back to work."

"Why?"

Raine smiled sweetly. "Stephanie made me an offer I simply couldn't refuse, honey."

Scratching his head, he fell into step beside her. "What was that?"

"A leather strap match, against Dave."

He halted, grabbing her arms and stared down into her green eyes, cringing at the evil he seen there. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope."

Glenn watched as she walked away, shaking his head.

Raine became Stephanie's cohort in the storyline, ignoring Shawn's advice to just step away from it. She immersed herself in training for her upcoming match and let Stephanie have free reign with her career.

***

"I will KILL your wife." Shawn said when he seen his daughter on the night of her match. Her beautiful black hair had been cut into a pixie hair style and spiked, making her look even younger as if she needed it. His eyes roamed her off the shoulder cream top and matching capris, shaking his head. "I really will. She has turned my baby into a child porn star."

Raine's light pink lips curved into a mocking smile, hearing that. Her face was bare of make-up save for a bit of blush and mascara. "Technically, pops, that's not far from the truth."

"You look beautiful, darlin'." Mark said from behind, smirking when she jumped. "Beat his ass."

"She looks sixteen, damn it!" Shawn snapped.

Raine just rolled her eyes, smirking when some teeny bopper song cued her, Stephanie had balls that was for sure. Jamming her hands into her back pockets, she walked out onto the stage.

"Well," Paul said, watching on the monitor as she skipped down to the ring. "She's a really hot sixteen year old." He groaned when he got whacked upside the head. "We all know she's legal, Shawn! Damn, it's just for a storyline!"

***

Raine was now in the ring, eyeing the leather straps with a smile on her lips. Her head snapped up when she heard Saliva blare through the speakers, eyes narrowing when David took the stage.

David grinned broadly when he seen her, walking down the ramp like he had all the time in the world. Did they honestly expect this little bitch to defeat him? "Did you enjoy the video, baby?" He taunted once he was in the ring.

"The making of it sucked." She said sweetly, winking at him. "I've had better. Though I was actually sober and attracted to them as well." Raine giggled when he gnashed his teeth. She watched patiently as they were attached to the strap, knowing this would end via pinfall or by touching each of the four corners. As long as she got to choke him, she didn't care if she lost. She'd been trained for this, she was going to remind him of that fact.

***

Mark walked into Stephanie's office where she, Paul, Shawn and Glenn were now sitting. He took a seat next to Glenn, who had a bowl of popcorn. What a fucking loon.

"Want some?" Glenn offered the bowl, eyes on the monitor. "This is going to be great."

Shrugging, Mark took a handful, popping it in his mouth. "Not bad."

"Yeah. I don't know why they said the butter looked like cum."

Mark choked.

Shawn ignored them, eyes firmly on the screen. He began whistling when Raine dropped David to his knees, laughing when she jumped on his back like he was a horse. "That's my girl!" He punched his fist in the air, seeing her bring the leather strap down on Dave's ass, treating him like the bitch he was. "Oh shit." He grunted when David stood up.

When he did that, Raine wrapped the strap around his throat and held on for dear life, jerking back. She landed on her butt, legs splayed out, his body crashing between them. "Hello sunshine." She said, peering down in his face before spitting in his open mouth.

This wasn't about winning, it was about humiliating him the way he had done to her and judging from the fan's reactions she was doing a very good job of it.

"You stupid bitch!" David growled, trying to pull that strap off his throat but she was incredibly strong and he was just now realizing that. "I'll kill you, I'll end your life like I did your career!"

"Sure honey, sure."

***

"Damn, look at her go!" Mark crowed, deciding to steer clear of the tainted popcorn.

"That boy is getting his ass handed to him by a woman!" Glenn grinned.

Shawn smacked Glenn's bald head. "That is the toughest woman you'll ever see, son." He said, eyes on the screen, pride in his tone. "Just a woman… pah." He tensed when he seen her slap a hand on the turnbuckle. "C'mon Raine…"

Raine was using David's body weight against him, making him stumble by jerking him around. "You haven't killed jack shit, Bitchtista." She said through gritted teeth, straining to keep him in place as she smacked the second turnbuckle. "All you did was shine the spotlight on me. Look at this place, these fans are on their feet hollerin' for me to kick yer ass." She stretched for the third, trying to drag him.

"Play time is over." Paul sighed, watching Batista beginning to tremble with rage.

David snarled and with all of his strength, he yanked on the strap, sending Raine flying backwards and onto the mat, far from that turnbuckle. He stalked over to her and jerked her to her feet, sliding behind her, one arm around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. "Does this position seem familiar, Raine, hmmm?" He slapped her ass, his eyes flashing evilly. He dragged her back to a corner, slapping the turnbuckle.

"Paul, you can't go out there!" Stephanie screeched. "Neither can you Shawn!"

Mark shoved her when she went to stop him, running out of the room and down to the gorilla position, he couldn't let this happen.

Shawn chased after Mark, grabbing him by the arm. "Mark, no listen. She asked for this match." He could see Mark hadn't known that. "If you go out there she'll never forgive ya, man. Let her take the licking's and bounce back, if she's going to make it through this shit she can't lose what credibility she has left." This wasn't easy for him to say since he wanted to go rescue his daughter himself. But he also knew she needed to get people to see her as a wrestler, not a woman who needed saved.

***

Raine wrapped her arms around a turnbuckle, holding on for dear life as he pulled, closing her eyes as her circulation was cut off. When she heard him behind her, she used her arms to push away, sending them both sprawling to the mat. "Does this position seem familiar?" She used his own words, sitting astride him and began punching his face with closed fists.

***

Mark stared down at Shawn and closed his eyes, nodding. He walked to a nearby monitor, both men watching with slack jaws as Raine once again took it to David. She was now riding his back while he tried getting away from her, the strap once again around his neck.

***

David growled angrily, choking and coughing as he tried getting air back in his lungs. He finally threw himself onto his back, crushing her like the bug she was. Gasping for air, he rolled off of her as the strap loosened.

Ultimately, she was a woman with a much more fragile structure then a man, even if she could claim being more durable and stronger than most women. Raine couldn't take being slammed like that with his full weight crushing down on her. She lie there, temporarily paralyzed, knowing pain was going to be knocking on her door any second. She remembered what Shawn had told her to do to Mark during her first on screen appearance, groaning. She could hear David getting up, heard him laugh and inhaled.

Shawn sent up a prayer to heaven when Raine sat upright. "Thank you, Jesus."

"You honestly think you can beat me, Raine?" David taunted, kicking her in the ribs, snorting when she rolled away. When he got close enough, he was suddenly rolled up into a pin. A three count later, he was sitting on his knees in shock as the audience erupted and Raine rolled out of the ring.

Raine grinned, staring at him and gestured for a microphone, taking it when an official brought her one. Her green eyes were sparkling as she raised it to her lips. "Animal, I just OWNED your ass!"


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Shawn burst out laughing at Raine's pronouncement, unable to wait for her and slipped out through the curtains. He caught her on the ramp and lifted her into the air.

"This isn't over, is it?" Paul sighed, watching as the dollar signs literally flashed over Shane and Stephanie's head.

"Not by a long shot." Stephanie grinned, ideas already swirling about her head.

Shane was grinning.

***

After celebrating her win, Raine begged off, desperately needing to have a lay down, her entire body felt like one giant bruise. She had left Shawn with Paul to keep on with the festivities while she retreated to the safety of her hotel room.

"Oh shit." She groaned, peeling off her clothes in front of a full length mirror, seeing her left side was nothing but a massive bruise. She felt it gingerly, nothing really hurt and realized it was from the turnbuckle. So much for doing the ropes right. She smiled though, she really had beaten that fucker.

When a knock sounded on her door, she was instantly tense, wondering if David was stupid enough to come after her so soon. A quick peek out the spy hole had her grinning and she opened the door. "Hey, Mark."

"Hi." He held out a jar of his salve, grinning sheepishly when she snatched it up. "I figured ya could use it." He said, sighing and turned to walk away, knowing she probably wanted to be left alone.

"Thanks, Mark!" Raine called after him hesitating when he turned. "Hey, do you think maybe ya could help me with my trainin?"

"Sure darlin', just let me know when you're ready."

"As soon as possible. If Stephanie is going to do what we all know she will, I should probably keep on workin' my butt off so I can repeat tonight."

"Good idea." Mark chuckled. "Good night, Raine."

***

"That stupid BITCH!" David roared, throwing his glass of whiskey against the wall. "We have to do something."

"What do you mean we?" Michelle arched an eyebrow, refusing to be in on another one of his plans. "Can't we just let it go?"

"We can… when I have her blood on my hands."

Michelle shook her head, wondering why she was even wasting her time with him. He was nothing more to her than a rebound off of Mark. She was looking for love in definitely all the wrong places. "She beat you, get over it." Michelle sighed, quickly gathering her things. "You wanted to fuck her and guess what? She fucked you right back." Snorting, she walked out of the room. "Moron."

***

"Hey Pops," Raine began later that night as she and Shawn walked the arena hallways. "Tomorrow, I was figurin' Mark could join us when we train."

Shawn considered that for a moment. "That's a good idea, he can show you holds I can't."

She shook her head, snorting and was very tempted to say 'he already has' but figured her dad didn't need to hear that.

"Raine, thank god you're here!" Stephanie was trembling from head to toe as she ran to meet them. "It's Paul…"

"What happened?" Raine demanded. She grunted when Stephanie took her hand and dragged her into a dressing room, halting.

"David did this."

Paul was busted open, a nasty gash right across his forehead, the wound still bleeding a bit as medics tended to him. Scrawled on the wall in what looked to be spray paint was "This will be you if you keep fucking with me Raine".

Raine stared at Paul with wide eyes, a hand over her mouth and shot Stephanie a look. "Oh dear god." She whispered. All she had done was wrestle him. She hadn't even intended on going after him anymore unless it was for work and he had been all board with that until he got his ass handed to him.

Shawn went to grab her when she pushed past him. "Rai-"

"Don't okay, just… don't."

After walking aimlessly for fifteen minutes, Raine found herself even more pissed off then before. Who the hell did that son of a bitch think he was? He was the one that had tried to ruin her life. He was the one who had been so thrilled with the storyline, thinking he could humiliate he even more. When that backfired he attacked her friends?

Soon she was standing right out his dressing room door. Not even thinking about it, Raine stepped inside, pleased to see the shocked expression on his face just before she hurled a chair at him.

David dodged the chair, darting forward to yank her into the room and slammed the door shut. "Couldn't stay away could you?" He snarled, slamming her back into the wall, using a thigh to trap her legs when she tried kneeing him. "Mmm… you smell delicious…" He murmured, his face in her throat.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Raine ordered, groaning when he bit her. "I mean it!"

"You know Raine," He began conversationally, ignoring her. "I must admit, I was pretty pissed off when you snuck that pin on me. But now that you're standing here, looking as sweet and tasty as ever… what do you say to one more round, sweetheart? For old times sake."

"Oh yeah, sure why not?" Raine said sarcastically, trying to hit him with her head. "You're a horrible fuck David, what would I subject myself to that again, especially SOBER?" Raine heard his growl, snickering against her better judgment. "You realize Stephanie is gonna fire you for what ya did to Paul, hmm?"

"Like I could give two fucks what she does." He snorted, rolling his eyes. A smirk replaced the frown as he trailed a finger down her chest. "You loved me fucking you. I have a video that proves it." Taking advantage of her open mouth, he kissed her.

Raine screamed in his mouth when she felt his hands moving to her breasts.

"God you feel so damn good…"

"Don't do anything stupid." Raine cautioned, gritting her teeth. She refused to lose her cool and panic. "Last time might have been consensual but this time ain't. Ya going to add rape to yer current list of felonies?" She taunted, knowing provoking him would be the best way to get loose. He tended to get stupid when provoked and slipped.

"You want me, Raine, admit it. Stop fighting what you want and just give in."

She shook her head, refusing to allow this to happen. "Last chance, David." She whispered huskily, unable to keep herself from physically responding to him but knowing better then to let it happen. When he just snorted she began screaming. "SOMEBODY HELP, RAPE!" She groaned when he dropped her suddenly, reaching back to rub her ass gingerly. "I WARNED you, dumbass."

"Get out." He ordered gruffly, point to the door, knowing any second someone was likely to barge in. "Next time you want to fuck, let me know sweetness."

Raine flipped him off on her way out the door, promptly walking into Shawn.

"What the hell is going on, Rai?" He demanded, having been out looking for her only to hear her screaming. "Stay away from him, he's being fired. You don't need to be beatin' his ass and going with him."

Raine just nodded, not about to break up his delusion.

***

David had to clean out his ear when he heard Shane McMahon -who was flanked by a lot of police officers- that his services were no longer needed. "You're fucking kidding me?"

"I kid you not." Shane said coldly. "We looked past what you did to Raine with that video. We're not however going to let you assault the superstars just because you're pissed at her."

Nodding, David walked out without another word.

***

What a night. Mark could only shake his head at the thought of everything that had happened, knowing Paul was going to be gone for a week at least, Stephanie too no doubt. Then again… they both were pretty stubborn. He sat in the hotel bar, needing a few drinks. He still couldn't believe what David had done to Paul. Sadly, if it would have been Raine in Paul's place, it wouldn't have shocked him so much.

That was a bad thing to think.

He was distracted from his thoughts when a woman with long red hair sat down beside him, ordering a shot of JD. "Nice choice."

She smiled, turning to look at him, her hazel eyes sparkling. "Thank ya, darlin'." Her southern accent was dripping with amusement. "Though I do suppose I have the same taste as my brother."

Mark snorted into his drink, looking her over quickly. "Kaleigh?"

"In the flesh, darlin'."

Laughing, Mark pulled her out of her seat and into his arms, hugging her tightly. "What're ya doin' here?"

"I'm your new on-road doctor." Kaleigh said proudly, laughing when his jaw dropped. "Honey, close your mouth, the flies are gonna get in."

***

Raine walked into the hotel late that night, spotting Mark's broad back at the bar and went to go say hi or something but halted when she seen him in conversation with a woman she didn't recognize. Irrationally, she felt a surge of jealousy overtake her and had to push it aside, heading for the elevator. He wasn't hers to be jealous about. She had established that fact many times over.

Maybe she had just gotten used to him being around.

***

She had been half-asleep, a still full glass of vodka and orange juice in her hand when she had heard the loud thud. Grumbling, Raine dragged herself out of bed to open the door, preparing to tell off whoever was being a moron and froze, green eyes widening at the sight of Mark and the mystery woman laying in the hallway laughing like hyenas. She slammed the door shut and headed back to bed.

Five minutes later, she had vacated her room in favor of sleeping in the lobby, definitely not going to listen to them next door when the laughing resumed followed by a loud 'damn it, darlin', them was my favorite jeans!'.

***

The next night, Mark walked into the building hand in hand with the red headed vixen, who happened to be his baby sister. There was a grin plastered on his face in spite of his massive hangover.

"You owe me a new pair of pants." Kaleigh muttered. "I can't believe ya spilled whiskey all over my favorite jeans."

"Sorry darlin'." He snorted, guiding her into Stephanie's office for a night. "I got someone I'd like to introduce ya'all too."

Stephanie slowly raised an eyebrow, taking in the other woman.

"I'm Kaleigh Martin-Callaway." She said proudly.

Shane walked in, grinning. "Kaleigh, right on time, shall we?" He extended his arm to her.

"Of course."

Paul watched them walk out, his jaw on the floor. "You got MARRIED?"

"Hell no, son! That's my sister." Mark growled, wanting to slap Paul upside his thick head.

Shawn had arrived, walking in the room next. "You have a sister?" He asked curiously, looking at Mark. "Hope she's a sight better lookin' than you." He joked, the two having gotten past their issues with each other awhile ago. "Anyone seen Raine yet? She done disappeared."

Mark shook his head. "Nope. And if you don't stay away from my sister, I'll hurt you. Clear?"

Stephanie started giggling, wondering where Raine was at, especially when her wry sense of humor would have made this even more funnier.

Shawn was smirking. "Considerin' ya slept with my daughter, I do believe that's the pot callin' the kettle black." He danced out of harms way. "I think I'll just go extend… a friendly gesture to yer sister. If anyone sees Raine, let her know I'm lookin' for her." He darted out of the room before Mark could catch him.

"He has a point." Paul said, trying not to laugh.

Mark growled and slapped Paul upside his head before stalking out after Shawn, wanting to put the whole locker room on notice. His baby sister was OFF limits. He spotted her with Shane and walked over, taking her by the hand. "I'll conduct this tour." He shot Shane a look. "Come on, darlin'."

"Honey, you're bein' overprotective." Kaleigh laughed. "Not gonna introduce me to any of yer friends?"

"No."

She began laughing, giggling when he joined in.

***

Raine had finally appeared, a bag over her shoulder and in a pair of men's jeans and a baggy tee shirt, shades over her eyes. Her short hair was spiked all over her head, obviously not styled. She was still fucking hung-over. When she heard Mark's laughter, she groaned and did an about face, going in the opposite direction.

God had a sick sense of humor.

"Where the hell were you?"

Seriously sick.

Shawn frowned, rapidly approaching her. "You missed your trainin' session." He watched as she popped some Tylenol, stuffing the bottle back in her bag and sighed, pulling away her sunglasses. "I thought we agreed you were going to take it easy, Rai."

"I did take it easy. I passed out in my own bed, how cool is that?"

"Man, did you see that HOT red head Mark was with? Damn, what I wouldn't give…"

"Matt…" Jeff groaned, slapping his forehead. "You heard Mark, she's off limits."

"Doesn't mean I can look." Matt replied, nodding to Raine and Shawn as they passed.

"Dear fucking christ." Raine muttered.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

The night couldn't go fast enough. Raine spent the majority of it with Stephanie, trying to work out a new idea that didn't send her packing to the Divas. When she was finally cleared to go, she immediately got to hear Jeff's voice praising Mark's new friend in very descriptive words. She almost cococked him but instead opted to retreat. Bed and a night cap were calling her name and she was ready to answer.

She had no sooner turned the corner when she bumped into the woman on everyone's mind.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry bout that darlin'." The woman said, stumbling back with a laugh. "I don't believe we've met, I'm Kaleigh."

"Hi." Raine said flatly, managing to smile and could only hope it didn't look stiff. "I'm Raine." Her own accent was much more softer and subtle. Then again, hers only really took over when she was pissed or drunk. "Nice to meet ya. Oh, Shane, hold up!" She called out, seeing him walking down the hallway. "Excuse me, Kaleigh." She jogged down the hall, falling into step besides the very surprised Shane.

Blinking, Kaleigh shrugged and went on her way.

***

"Now that is something I haven't seen since… Raine's sweet sixteen." Paul commented in surprise, watching with Shawn as Shane and Raine walked by. "They're really holding a civil conversation?"

"Looks that way." Shawn rubbed his chin, arching an eyebrow. He never knew why but Raine had hated Shane for years. He shrugged. "Maybe she's growin' up and getting over her kiddies issues after all." Then the father instincts took over. "He does remember he's married, right?"

"Shawn, Shane ain't like that. He's known Raine since she was fourteen for chrissakes." Paul snorted, slapping his friend on the back. "You worry too much."

***

Raine sat in the front seat of Shane's way to expensive sports car, having accepted his offer for a ride. She had needed to get away from Kaleigh and he'd been the perfect excuse. It had been a bit awkward at first, so many memories had come rushing back. Her birthday party, dancing with him while he flirted shamelessly with her. By the end of the night she had been totally in love with him, as much as a sixteen year old girl could be anyway.

They had snuck away from the party and she'd lost her virginity. Afterwards he had called it a mistake, saying she was just a kid and he had a wife. She'd despised him ever since and he had abhorred the sight of her. Funny how things worked out.

"So Raine, what's up?" Shane asked softly, a bemused smile on his lips. "Obviously you must have something on your mind to take a ride from me, the asshole."

She knew better than to actually confide in him, their history was the exact reason why. She also knew Shane was a selfish, greedy bastard who liked to use things to further his own agenda. He was identical to Vince, only Vince had Linda to reign in that ruthlessness. "I just needed to get out of there and didn't want to deal with the hassle of callin' a cab." She lied, glancing at him. "I'm just tired, Shane."

"Right." He wasn't buying that and waited for the light to turn green before speeding towards the hotel. He had always wondered if they'd ever talk again and lo and behold, hell had officially frozen over. "How bout we stop for a drink?" He suggested. "You look like you could use a few."

"Yeah, that'd be fine." Raine nodded, getting out of the car after he had parked. She glanced at him, smirking when she realized he was only two inches taller than her. She tightened the belt on her baggy pants, looking into the bar then at him. He looked… expensive to be honest while she looked like someone he had picked up off the street. "How bout we have that drink in a place where pictures can't be taken?" She suggested, not in the mood for another scandal. All someone had to do was take a picture of them together and she could imagine the headlines for that one.

Chuckling, Shane nodded, leading the way to the elevator. "You can come to my suite." He offered.

"Sure." She almost made it into a question, leaning back against the paneled wall. Once they were actually in his room, suite was an understatement. It reminded her of an apartment, outfitted with all the necessities that made life so very comfortable.

"Make yourself at home." Shane said, closing the door behind them, undoing the top three buttons on his shirt as he crossed over to the mini bar.

She could only blink, shaking her head. "Expensive taste you have, Shane." She whistled, pulling her tee shirt off, wearing a tank top underneath. Following him across the room, Raine accepted the tumbler of scotch he held out and tentatively sipped it, making a face. "Christ almighty…"

Shane softly laughed at the expression on her face, drinking his own without a second thought. "How've you been Raine?" He asked, dropping down onto the edge of his bed, staring at her intently. "Do you like working for the WWE?"

Settling herself on a bar stool, she watched him. Her eyes took in his black dress slacks and grey shirt, knowing he cared greatly for his appearance and began to feel like a slob. Fortifying herself, she downed the scotch, wincing as it burned a trail through her esophagus though it had left her with a warm and fuzzy feeling. "I've been great, Shane. You know… making porn movies I didn't even know I was starrin' in. bein' fined left and right." She had to smirk when he winced.

"Yeah, sorry bout that." He cleared his throat, awkwardly shrugging away his shirt. "I didn't realize what was going on Raine." Shane said softly, staring at her intently. "Forgive me?"

"I'll consider it." She murmured. Raine shifted on the bar stool, standing up and walked over to stare out the window. She had to admit the view was beautiful, reflecting on it as she sipped her drink. Behind her she could hear Shane moving.

"You're more beautiful than the day we met." He whispered, skimming his hands up and down her arms. "Raine, what's on your mind?" He asked, his mouth right next to her ear. He wanted her, he always had even while he was hating her. "Talk to me, sweetheart."

Leaning back into him, Raine sipped her drink, her eyes closing. It was hard not to relax under his soothing touch, his voice velvet in her ear. "I'm just… gettin' burnt out." She whispered. "With everythin' that's been happening lately…" It wasn't exactly normal stuff for a rookie wrestler and she knew it. "I think I need a break." Raine murmured, turning to look up at him. Which was a mistake because Shane had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

"A break…" Shane echoed softly, his voice husky. His fingers burned a trail up the side of her throat, lingering at the pulse point before moving to entwine in her short hair. "God don't kill me…" He whispered, suddenly cupping her face in his hands before capturing her lips with his.

She set the tumbler down on the windowsill behind her, arms going around him, curving her hands behind his back and onto his shoulders. Raine felt him move one palm to the back of her neck, controlling the kiss and let him, returning the kiss hesitantly at first though quickly becoming more and more passionate as something inside her erupted.

Shane couldn't help but groan against her lips, pulling her tightly against him, their bodies fitting together perfectly. Wrapping her in his arms, he deepened the kiss when her lips parted, tasting her for the first time in years. It was intoxicating, scotch with a hint of cinnamon. "These must be uncomfortable." He murmured when they parted for air, tugging on the waistband of her jeans.

"Mmm, they are." Raine moaned before he kissed her again, kneading his back with her hands. She almost giggled when he lifted her onto the windowsill, watching with darkened eyes as he removed her jeans. When he straightened, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him into her, meeting him for another breath taking kiss. Her hands roamed his chest, feeling his body, unable to stop herself from wanting to touch him everywhere she possibly could.

Feeling her exploring his body set him burning even more if it were possible. Shane tugged her tank top over her head, letting it join her jeans on the floor. "God, Raine…" He murmured against her neck, breathing in deeply before pulling away to stare into her eyes. "I want you." He said bluntly. "Tell me you want me."

She actually blushed. Three people she'd slept with, two of them had been the results of drinking too much. Not the best of sexual histories. Raine pressed her lips to his once more, starting the kiss off slowly. Guiding his hand to her bare shoulder, she let it rest there for a moment, then trailed it down to her chest. "I want you." She whispered huskily, smiling when he let out a soft moan, arching into his palm. "Please, Shane."

Nodding, he lifted her back into his arms, her legs never leaving his waist as he carried her to his bed. Together they tumbled to the mattress, their kiss never breaking. Air wasn't important, all that mattered as the sensations coursing between their bodies, all stemming from a kiss.

Shane reached underneath his, fingertips grazing skin until meeting cloth, deftly unfastening her bra. He leaned back, slowly pulling it off, smiling when her arms raised to help. "Beautiful…" He purred, eyes feasting on her creamy flesh. True, she still sported the bruises from her grueling return match with David but that only added to her appeal. She was brave and strong as well as beautiful. Smiling, he bent down to nuzzle her throat, his hand lighting a trail down her body to her breasts, molding them in his palms, electricity jolting through him.

"Mmm…" She moaned softly, lightly running her fingernails across his back, her hands finally snaking down to his sides to the waistband of his pants. One hand slipped through the gap between flesh and material, feeling him raising his body off of her, allowing her easier access. Smiling, Raine slid her hand to his front, trailing a fingertip across the head of his erection. "Take off your pants." She whispered in his ear.

Shuddering against her, he did, not looking away from her eyes as he slid the dress pants down his legs, boxers joining them. When he was completely nude, he crawled over her, reaching down to run a finger up her panty covered slit, groaning when he found her to be soaked through. "So ready for me…" He growled softly, sliding his hand under the waistband, cupping her sex in his palm, hissing when she arched against him.

Raine had to bite her lower lip to keep from begging him to take her then and there, especially when he slid a finger between her folds, gripping the bed sheets in her fists. She wanted to prolong this as much as possible because for all she knew, tomorrow they could be back to hating each other.

Shane was her first love. Granted, he had also been the first man she'd recognized as an asshole too, but still, first love and all. She reveled in touching him, gently moving out from under him to lay on her side. They were both now laying on their sides, facing each other.

With one hand, Raine was now playing with his hair and massaging his scalp, the other returning to exploring his body, lower and lower. She wrapped her hand around him, slowly beginning to stroke him, watching his eyes momentarily close.

"Tease." He murmured, tugging at her panties, watching as she brought her legs up and slid them off. If she wanted to play, so could he. "Let's see how long you can last." He growled, slipping a hand between her legs, working a finger in and out of her, beginning to match her own strokes.

Leaning forward, Raine slipped her tongue through his parted lips, smirking when he growled, each of them dueling for control. Beginning to stroke him faster when he added another finger, coaxing her body to give in to his ministrations, her fingers curving over the head of his cock on each upward stroke, feeling him twitch. Her own breathing was becoming labored, trying hard not to writhe against him, he was bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. "Shane!" She gasped, wrenching her mouth from his.

"Raine…, fuck!" Shane cursed, bucking in her hand, knowing he was about to cum any second now. "Fuck… yes…" He hissed through gritted teeth, her walls clamping around his fingers. They both came then, releasing together, their lips somehow finding each other's in their passion.

When the last of the pleasure had faded, Raine could only stare at him through hazy eyes, her hands on his chest, breathing still a bit on the heavy side. She sucked in her swollen lower lip, wondering what happened now.

He didn't say a word either, just held her close to him, running his fingers gently through her hair. Nobody could find out about this. It would only be used against him, or maybe even her. It wasn't like he went out and fucked around on his wife. So far he had only made two transgressions and both with this woman lying beside him.

Of course it had crossed Raine's mind that he could use this against her, and given what David had done to her, she couldn't blame herself for thinking that. But then again, she had more on Shane so it balanced out. She'd get reprimanded, he'd get an ugly divorce and possibly charges for statutory rape. Relaxing completely against him, she smiled, finding it soothing that he was running his fingers through her hair. "I should probably go." She whispered, reluctantly pulling away from him, looking up into his eyes.

"No, stay." Shane said softly, grabbing her wrist as she sat up, sitting up with her. "Stay with me, Rai." His voice was still husky, gently pulling her back down onto the bed with him, kissing her again. "Stay with me, Raine." He whispered in her ear, chuckling when she shivered against him.

"Only because you asked so nicely." She managed to tease, tilting her head back as he trailed his kisses down her neck to her collarbone.

"Sweetheart, what we just did was the warm-up, we have all night still…"

***

Paul had to swallow the words he had said to Shawn the previous night when he seen Shane and Raine walk into the hotel restaurant the next morning at breakfast. Even though they kept an appropriate distance between themselves, he couldn't miss the way Shane gently guided her to a table with his hand on the small of her back. Or Raine's subtle caress on his hand as they sat down.

He glanced at his wife, praying she didn't notice.

"Paul, what do you think sounds good?" Stephanie asked, frowning when he didn't answer and looked up, following his gaze. "Well, what do you know, they worked everything out." She smiled, returning to the menu. "I think French toast sounds good." She said finally, smiling at the waiter. "Paul? PAUL!"

"Uh, I'll just have what she's having." Paul said finally, smiling apologetically.

***

Raine hardly spared a second glance when Mark and Kaleigh walked by, too busy trying not to yelp when Shane rubbed her leg under the table. She shot him a look, a smile playing on her face. She wasn't sure what was going on between them but she was to happy to give it much thought. The idea of Shane and happy somehow didn't mix but it was happening nonetheless. She was just rolling with it.

Smirking, Shane ran his hand up until he ran out of thigh, moving to her jean covered crotch, chuckling when she began throwing butter packets at him. "Now is THAT any way to behave?" He laughed, tossing a few at her.

"I admit, it's not very professional of me." She said huskily, reaching under the table to take his hand, squeezing gently. "Behave or we're going right back upstairs." She whispered, leaning towards him, blinking when he leaned in as well. Chuckling when they both leaned back, realizing they had almost committed a public misdemeanor.

"You are evil." Shane said, raising his hands when more butter came his way, loving the sound of her giggling. "I wouldn't mind eating breakfast in bed." He whispered, not releasing her hand from beneath the table, his eyes boring into hers.

***

Paul was still having a hard time concentrating, watching Raine pelt Shane with butter and Shane hadn't blown up! The world must be ending or something, this could not be real.

***

Mark raised a slow eyebrow from where he was sitting with his sister, watching as Raine flirted with, of all people, Shane McMahon. "Get whatever ya want." He said to Kaleigh, not paying her any attention.

"Okay, then ya can tell me what's got your attention." She teased gently.

What the hell was Raine doing with a married man? FLIRTING? Holding his hand under the table like they couldn't be seen? Sighing heavily, he mutilated his omelet.

Kaliegh wasn't blind and followed her brother's stare, eyes narrowing.

***

"Hey Paul…" Shawn trailed off, looking across the room at his daughter, arching an eyebrow and folding his arms over his chest. "Am I seein' what I think I'm seein'?"

"I still haven't decided that yet." Paul admitted with a sigh. "Since when or they friendly let alone…"

"Fucking each other with their eyes?"

"Yeah that."

***

"Or maybe breakfast off of you." Raine murmured, blushing as Shane licked his lips. "Oh… hi, pops." She set back in her chair, feeling a bit like a kid who'd been busted with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Mornin'." Shawn drew up a chair. "Mind if I join ya?"


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

Shane and Raine were both polite throughout breakfast, knowing Shawn was watching them with eagle eyes. When he asked her to ride with him to the next show location, she reluctantly agreed. "Thank you for breakfast, Shane." She murmured, rolling her eyes when she was ushered out the door.

The day was long and tedious, playing evade the noisy parent's million and one questions, deny and lie. By the time they reached the arena, she had just barely been able to get around, he'd kept asking questions through the bathroom door at the hotel. She'd somehow managed to coordinate her clothes, low riding denim capris and a baby blue corset top. Though she'd only run her fingers through her short hair, as Shawn followed her.

"Shawn, c'mon, gimme a break already!" She pleaded as they headed for Stephanie's office.

They both halted in the doorway when they found Mark and Kaleigh in there, wrestling on the floor. Stephanie was no where to be seen though Paul was standing in front of the desk grinning. Kaleigh had Mark in a cross arm bar, giggling as he groaned.

"Tap." She ordered sweetly.

"No."

Shawn snorted, seeing Mark getting his ass handed to him was always entertaining, especially when it was by a woman. "Mark, you like women beatin' ya, don't you?" He asked, tugging Raine into the room.

"Paul, please ask Shawn to leave me the hell alone." Raine snapped, shooting Paul a pleading look. She glanced back at Mark and Kaleigh, hearing another groan from Mark and tried not to laugh. "I like this. Can you get him to tap?"

"I'm tryin' honey, Mark, tap." Kaleigh ordered, smirking when he finally did, releasing him and gracefully got to her feet. "That's what I thought, darlin'." She drawled, winking down at him before linking an arm through Raine's. "Let's go to the cafeteria, shall we?"

Shaking his arm, Mark slowly stood up, grinning. "Damn woman." He grunted, hesitating when he seen Paul and Shawn whispering to each other. "What the hell is going on."

"Um…" Paul looked at Shawn hesitantly. "Raine is kind of doing-

Mark raised a slow eyebrow.

"Things with Shane that should not be happening."

If Paul said what he was guessing…

"We want you to… get her way from him?" Paul growled when Shawn smacked him upside the head. "What?"

"Raine don't want me." Mark said flatly. "She's made that clear time and time again and I think we ALL need to respect that. Besides, I got my own shit to worry about without addin' her back to the mix." He snorted, wondering just what the hell Stephanie had been thinking, marrying this moron.

Shawn nodded appreciatively at Mark, glaring at Paul. "Look, there's no PROOF, she's doin' anything with him. He's married for chrissakes! Not to mention before last night they couldn't stand the sight of each other!" He point blank refused to believe anything was going on between the two and chalked this up to Paul's tendency to blow things out of proportion.

By now Mark had left.

***

Raine was more then a little curious about why Kaleigh apparently needed company, having finally cottoned onto the fact that she was Mark's sister and not girlfriend. At first she felt a little foolish but that quickly waned, she had already reaffirmed to herself that Mark was just a friend. "I didn't know Mark had a sister." She said finally, not knowing what to say.

"I'm the better lookin' sibling." Kaleigh grinned, delicately peeling an orange as she watched Raine toy with a sandwich. "So, what's goin' on with you and my brother anyway?" At Raine's shocked expression, she rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. "Come on honey, I'm not blind. So spill."

It was like seeing a female version of Mark, the mannerisms, the commanding tone. It was a bit unnerving. "Nothin' really." She said quietly, sipping her green tea. "We did a storyline together -sort of-, he helped me through a really bad time professional wise…"

She didn't feel it was appropriate to tell his sister he had also presented himself as a birthday present but when Kaleigh arched an eyebrow as if to say 'and?', she sighed and spilled. "And he um… gave me himself as a present for my birthday, resultin' in a one nighter. That's what's goin' on, NOTHING."

"Damn… I guess I didn't need to know how kinky he is." Kaleigh murmured, trying not to grin, though when she seen the annoyed look on Raine's face, she sighed. "Look, I don't mean to pry, really. My brother just looked really upset when he saw ya this morning with Shane and-" She stopped when Raine's cheeks went crimson. "I'll let him know to back up offa ya, okay?" She smiled tentatively. "I think we're gonna be good friends."

Raine considered that. "If you can make him tap out, sure." She agreed, laughing with Kaleigh. "I'm glad to know I'm not the only woman who's knocked him on his ass, makes him seem less intimidatin'."

"Raine, we need to talk, darlin'."

"Aw hell, Shawn, I done told ya-"

"No, not about that. You've gotten a new storyline, you need to go see Steph."

Reluctantly pushing away from the table, she flashed Kaleigh a smile. "I guess I'll see ya later." She said, following Shawn out of the caf.

"See ya darlin'." Kaleigh muttered, deciding she and Mark were going to have to have a little chat.

***

"She did huh?" Mark sighed, shaking his head before hurling a boot into the locker, denting the door. "She'd rather be with a married man then me, unbelievable."

Kaleigh winced when he threw the second boot. "Mark, I-"

"Not in the mood, okay?"

Sighing, she walked out of the room.

***

Stephanie looked up when she seen Raine and smiled, handing her a script. "Look it over and let me know."

Raine reread it twice, rubbing the back of her neck. "Lemme get this straight… you're fixin' to set Kane and 'Taker back to fueding and you want me with Kane cause it adds fuel to the fire because on-screen 'Taker and I aren't the best of friends? Ya'all can't seem to stop mixin' me and Mark together, can you?"

"You two have great on-screen chemistry." Shawn said, peering over her shoulder. "Though you'll probably kill Glenn in a week, he thinks he's a damn comedian."

"It's not Glenn I'm goin' to kill." She said evenly, spotting Paul coming in the room, a guilty idea on his face and wondered if by chance he had put this idea into his wife's already evil mind.

"Raine…" Paul grunted when her fist connected with his gut. "I deserve that." He wheezed, hunching over. For such a sweet looking thing, she packed one hell of a punch.

"Sweetheart, whether you like it or not, your dad is right. You and Mark have unbelievable chemistry together and this will make for a great line. Glenn said he's excited to be working with you." Stephanie coaxed, trying to lighten the mood and grinned when Glenn walked in. "Right on time."

"Hey honey, miss me?" He sauntered directly to Raine, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, his toothy smile firmly in place. "Come on now, it won't be so bad with the Big Red Man."

"Good God." Paul slapped his forehead.

Raine genuinely liked Glenn so she just smiled up at him, wrapping an arm around him and smirked when he blinked. "I can flirt too." She cautioned sweetly.

"Hey there Shane-O-Mac, how's Marissa?" Paul asked when he seen his brother-in-law walk in.

Shawn just shook his head, this time slapping his face.

Raine kept her expression neutral, wondering just what the hell he was trying to pull.

"She's fine, busy. Hey Steph, you got the new scripts?" Shane asked, grinning when she flourished one at him, taking it. "You are the master." He bowed mockingly to her, smirking when she giggled and turned around, eying the now red faced Raine. "You alright?"

"She's fine, BRO, just fine." Paul practically shoved him out the door.

Glenn scratched his head. "Okay, did I miss something?"

"Besides Paul jumpin' on the 'let's not mind our own fucken business' bandwagon? Nope." Raine stormed out of the room, ignoring Shawn when he tried to stop her.

Frustrated, Shawn whirled on Paul. "For the last damn time, you're wrong! Now know it off!"

"Fine. It's not my life being ruined."

"No, but it's gonna be your damn face."

"What is going on?" Stephanie demanded, not appreciating being left out of the loop.

"Raine is fucking yer brother." Mark snapped, walking in next, ignoring Stephanie's now pale face. "You best be keeping her in check cause I'm not gonna have her fuckin' up ANOTHER line." His livid green eyes whirled on Shawn. "Make sure she knows our relationship is STRICTLY professional from now on, got it?" He stalked back out, leaving Paul standing there with a sense of righteousness while Stephanie and Shawn were both gaping like fish out of water.

***

When Raine learned what had been said, she instantly knew several things. First, she wasn't going to have a problem doing this storyline because she WANTED to knock the shit out of Mark. Second, Kaleigh was a bitch who best be minding her own damn business. Third, she was back in the frying pan.

Though she managed to avoid getting burnt by playing duck and dodge with everyone, wondering just how they knew. Though given her and Shane's flirting at breakfast it probably wasn't that hard to figure out. She finally came out of hiding to join Glenn at the gorilla position, standing next to her, tapping her foot anxiously.

Glenn smiled down at her, not a judgmental person. Her life was her own business, not his. Though he knew Mark was judging right now and he knew exactly why too.

The love bug had finally bitten his ass and bitten him good. Mark could deny it until the sun came up but he had fallen for a woman who didn't want him. He grinned when he seen Mark coming, think of the devil and he shall appear. "Ready for another round with Kane?"

"Born ready." He smiled when his sister came to kiss his cheek for luck. "Get to work and quit slackin', woman." He ordered with a smirk.

"If ya get busted up, don't expect me to fix you." She shot back, walking away.

Glenn's head tilted to the side, admiring the view.

"GLENN!"

"Damn, sorry, what?"

Mark growled threateningly.

Raine stifled a laugh, shrugging when Glenn looked down at her. "Sorry, it was funny." She apologized, seeing the look Mark shot her and frowned. "You can go right to hell." She snapped, returning his evil stare with one of her own.

"Be seein' ya there, I'm sure. Married men… honestly."

"It's none of yer damn business what goes on in my life, married men included."

He wasn't given the chance to reply because Glenn's music cued them. Raine followed him out onto the stage, wondering if Paul had suggested this idea just for the sole purpose of getting her injured. Yeah, they had great chemistry, when they were either making out or making war in the ring. She snorted, slipping her hand in Glenn's, mentally making a note to beat the shit out of Paul later.

If the woman wanted to ruin her life, that was her prerogative but he wasn't letting her fuck with his career by ruining another line. If she jumped script, he was chokeslamming her ass and maybe even a tombstone for good measure. When the bells tolled, Mark rolled his eyes into the back of his head, slipping into character.

Once he was in the ring and the match was on, he realized Raine wasn't even a part of this, just eye candy. Good, she wasn't needed anyway. "Don't even ask." He grunted as he and Glenn locked up.

"Wasn't planning on it." Glenn muttered back.

Raine had spoken to only one person since she'd went into hiding and that was Stephanie. Steph had told her what was and what wasn't acceptable. Whether Mark knew that or not wasn't her problem. As the match progressed and he got more and more moves in, overpowering Glenn, she decided to make her presence known.

Grabbing Mark by his ankle, she held him back. Only letting go when he reached for her hair, backing off with her hands in the air innocently and laughed when he got clobbered from behind. Storylines could definitely be fun without the need to jump.

Mark wound up getting choke slammed thanks to Raine's interference, hitting the canvas hard. He felt Glenn covering him and kicked out at two and a half, sitting up angrily. His head snapped to the side, glaring at Raine.

He still couldn't believe she was with Shane McMahon, a married man. She looked too innocent, he mused, taking in her large green eyes and short spiked black hair as she clapped, staring up at Glenn, her mouth curved in a smile. He loved her, didn't she realize that?

Mark was in such deep thought he didn't feel Glenn pulling him up until he was being turned midair for a tombstone. Damn it! She was STILL distracting him and she wasn't even doing anything! Slinging his weight, Mark toppled Glenn and landed on his feet, reversing the tombstone.

"Jesus Christ!" Raine cursed, not believing this shit when Mark got the pin. The man was like a fucking cat! When he had gotten to his feet, she slid into the ring cautiously, kneeling besides Glenn. Playing her role, she pressed her hands on his chest protectively as she stared up at Mark, green eyes narrowed. She tensed when he took one step forward, slowly getting to her feet, standing over Glenn, knowing he would be sitting up any second like he always did. Until then, she refused to back down, engaging in a staring contest with Mark.

He pointed at her did the cut throat motion as lightening flashed throughout the arena, eyes rolling into the back of his head. The lights went out and a few seconds later when they came back on, he was gone.

When Raine made it backstage, she instantly stopped Paul and Shawn from jumping her. "Uh uh, Stephanie said as long as I didn't go out of my way to give Mark brain damage, little things like trippin' him up were fine. I didn't jump the damn script."

Shawn shook his head as she walked away. "You and your big mouth."

"I didn't even say anything!"

"You don't have too! Ya already said it!"

Paul groaned when he got slapped upside his head, again.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Raine didn't get far because she was shortly pulled into a dark dressing room, the door closing behind her, a pair of lips pressing against hers. Just by the scent of the cologne she knew who it was, her arms wrapping around Shane's neck, feeling his bare chest against her. "I need you." He whispered gruffly in her ear, lifting her up and sitting her on a table, quickly ridding her of her capris and panties. Shane pulled her legs around his waist, freeing his erection, kissing her breathless again.

"Shane." She whispered, scooting forward on the table, heels locking together as he slid inside of her. Leaning her arms back to grip the edge of the table, Raine began moving with them, their bodies in perfect harmony together, knowing this had to be quick. "Fuck!" She hissed, sitting upright to kiss him passionately.

"Fuck yes…" He groaned, mixing with her moans as he drove harder and faster inside of her, the table lighting hitting the wall but he didn't care. He needed her, he always had but he would never had admitted it before last night. Kissing her roughly, his hands gripped her hips, pulling her back and forth to meet his thrusts.

All she could do was hold onto him, murmuring harsh pleas for him to fuck her harder, burying her face in his shoulder when he did, biting her lips to keep from screaming his name. "God, yes!"

"That's it Rai, that's it, baby, come on…" He urged, feeling her muscles clenching down on him, her juices drenching his cock. Hearing her beginning to pant his name over and over again sent him over the edge as well, exploding inside of her. He gave several short, rapid thrusts, finally just collapsing against her, holding her tightly pressed to him.

Intense and fast, he'd have to catch her in the hallways more often.

"Thank you." He whispered, kissing her lips when he was finally able to speak without panting. Shane fixed his pants and scooped up his long discarded shirt, pressing his room key in her hands.

After Shane was out of the room, Raine quickly pulled her own capris back on, stuffing the key into her pocket. Waiting a few minutes, she poked her head out the door, glancing down both ends of the hallway before hurrying from the room. She licked her swollen lips, smoothing down her spiked hair. Closing her eyes for a second, she tried not to smile before stepping into the cafeteria, nodding at Michelle when the woman waved, seriously needing a water.

***

"Hey darlin', how ya doing?" Kaleigh asked softly, staring down at her brother.

Mark was laying on a couch, his arm over his eyes. "Not now, Kaleigh, okay?" He whispered, shaking his head. All he wanted was to be left alone. "Please."

"You come get me when yer ready to take off then." She murmured, walking back out, eyes narrowing when she seen Shane McMahon running down the hallway and trying to button up his shirt at the same time, looking completely disheveled. Snorting, she walked into the cafeteria, freezing for a moment when she spotted Raine downing a bottle of water, her skin looking flushed and clammy. What a slut…

***

Kaleigh hadn't been the only one to notice Shane wasn't his usual calm, cool self. Paul caught his brother-in-law's arm as Shane was passing and dragged him inside his dressing room, slamming the door shut behind them. "You fucking her?"

Shane raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're-"

"Don't fucking play that shit with me, Shane!"

"If you raise your voice one more time-"

"What're you gonna do? Call daddy and mommy to have them bail you out of your fucked up life? You have NO right putting her through this Shane, no right!"

"Why don't you mind your own damn business?" Shane shot back defensively only to wind up groaning when he got a fist in the nose.

"That's your only warning, stay away from Raine."

***

The minute Raine had left the cafeteria, she had been nabbed by Shawn.

"He's MARRIED, Rai. What the hell are you thinkin'?" He demanded angrily, guiding her to his locker room. "He has a wife and kids!

"Shawn-"

"People are going to think yer a slut! First Mark, then David and now Shane? Can't you keep your goddamn pants up?" He stopped when he seen the shocked expression on her face. "Darlin', that-"

"Was totally out of fuckin' line, yeah I know." She pushed him out of her way as she stormed from the room. Mark was the one who came to her, David took advantage of her being drunk and those things were apparently okay but her fucking Shane turned her into a whore.

She slammed her fist into a partition, leaving a hole and ignored the shocked looks she received as she headed out of the building.

***

Shane was nursing both a glass of scotch and his swollen nose when the hotel room door opened. He didn't even move from the bed, already knowing who it was. "Paul." He said when Raine's green eyes met his, wincing as she pulled away the ice pack.

"Kaleigh has a lot of balls runnin' her mouth like she did." Raine murmured, sinking onto the edge of the bed, studying his nose for a moment before handing him back his ice. Taking his empty tumbler from him, she went to refill it. "If this is what's going to happen to you, then I reckon the best thing would be is to just stop seein' each other." She said finally, passing him his scotch.

"Nah, don't worry about it. They'll eventually get over it." He assured her, waving it off dismissively, not wanting to stop whatever it was they were exploring. "Come here, Raine." Gently, Shane tugged her down onto the bed with him, onto his outstretched legs. "This is between us, not them. And you're right, Mark's sister needs to mind her own business before she finds her ass fired."

Smiling at him, she rested her head on his shoulder. Raine didn't know what could come of this besides heartbreak but she wasn't willing to let it go if he wasn't. "I'm going to go get my bag." She whispered, hesitantly getting back on her feet. "A'fore Shawn gets back." He had booked them a joint suite during his questioning mode. "I just can't deal with him tonight, I'll be back in a few."

"Be quick about it." Shane whispered, catching her hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it.

***

Mark was walking down the hallway when he spotted Raine disappearing into her hotel room. He'd called it a night after cutting a promo, not in the mood to stick around and pretend he wasn't in a piss poor mood. Snorting, he caught the door before it could close, slipping into the room behind her.

Raine jumped when the door slammed shut, spinning around.

"I never thought in a million years you'd actually throw everythin' away like this." He said by way of greeting, shaking his head. "You're better then this or at least I thought ya were. You have me, a SINGLE man, who loves you and you don't even care! What's it going to take, Raine? What do I have to do to prove to ya that I love you?"

Raine stared at him like he had lost his fucking mind. "You don't know jack shit about this, Mark. Nothing but what your fucking loud mouthed sister told ya!" She threw at him, clenching her fists angrily. "You love me? You barely fucken know me. All you've down since I got in the WWE is either pursue me or cut me down, neither are workin' in yer favor!" She was in his face now, pushing him back towards the door. "I've told you before and this is the last damn time I'm telling' ya: MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS!"

"FINE!" Mark roared back at her and a second later the door was slamming shut again. He was going home, he needed space away from that damn woman before she drove him to murder.

***

"Shane McMahon, I know you're in there!" Stephanie shouted the next morning, pounding on his hotel door as hard as she could. "We have a situation! Mark is taking time off and has completely screwed-" She froze when the door whipped open.

Shane was wrapped in a sheet, looking more than slightly annoyed at being woken up. "It can wait until I'm actually AWAKE for the day." He snapped, slamming the door in her face.

Stephanie blinked, having seen Raine curled up in the bed behind him.

***

"So he just shut the door in your face…" Paul said, listening to Stephanie rant and rave, trying to enjoy his breakfast which wasn't happenin. "He had Rai in there, you think he wants you to see that?"

Shawn sighed from his place at the table. "Just forget it Paul, it's their lives."

"Shane and Raine hated each other, then overnight they're fucking? That don't equal two and two in my book. Then Mark leaves and we all know it's not because he's physically hurting."

"That's none of our business, Paul." Stephanie said curtly. "What Raine and my brother do is their problem, but…"

"Can someone PLEASE tell me where my husband is?"

They all looked up into the angry eyes of Marissa.

Stephanie just pointed up.

"Shit."

"Sucks to be them." Shawn yawned.

"Shawn, please tell me you didn't-"

Paul groaned when Shawn simply shrugged his shoulders, knowing damn well his friend had probably called Marissa. "Raine is going to flip when she finds out."

"Shawn, that wasn't your call to make." Stephanie sighed, raking a hand through her hair.

"I did anyway." He grunted.

"God, poor Marissa…"

"My brother is a moron!"

***

"Give me back my panties, Shane!" Raine shrieked, lunging at him, laughing when he caught her by the waist. Snuggling into him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, the sheet falling off of her. "Mmm…" She murmured, smiling against his lips when he kissed her.

They both froze when they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Well isn't this just lovely, mind if I join in?" Marissa asked sarcastically, her arms crossed in front of her chest. When they looked round at her, her eyes narrowed. "Shane, kindly ask your jailbait whore to leave. We need to talk."

Shane swallowed hard, looking like a deer caught in the headlights while Raine was already pulling on her clothes and bolting. "Marissa… what-what are you doing here?" He demanded, licking his dry lips. He somehow managed to get out of the bed, keeping the blanket firmly around himself, this wasn't good.

"To serve you with divorce papers." She said coolly, tossing an envelope at him. "Congratulations, you and your whore can be happy together."

His jaw dropped, staring at her back as she walked out.

***

When Raine made it to RAW, she was very unpleasantly surprised by a furious Vince McMahon ushering into a room.

"You have some nerve, some nerve." He huffed, glaring at her angrily. "I was expecting your resignation, miss Evans. Do you know what you've done? My son, being divorced! Because you couldn't keep your hands off of him!" He slapped the table when she opened her mouth. "I don't need your excuses, I've heard enough about you. You've caused nothing but scandal since joining my company and it ends tonight. Get the hell out of my building!"

Numbly, she vacated the office.

***

When Shane heard about what his father had did, he immediately went to confront him. "You don't know anything!" He shoved, shoving Vince back in his chair, brown eyes lit on fire. "This was NONE of Raine's fault! I came onto her, I'm the one who seduced her! David practically raped her and you didn't even bat an eye!"

All Vince could do was stare up at his livid son.

"What's going on between me and Raine is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! Now you either hire her back or I swear to God you have no son!"

Vince's jaw dropped, watching as Shane stormed from the room.

***

"Raine, where are you going?" Michelle demanded, seeing a crying Raine heading for the exit. "Don't, you're not fired!" She caught the younger woman by the arms. "Everyone's already talking about it… Shane went to Vince and set him straight, he threatened him if he didn't keep you on the roster."

"He did?" Raine whispered, her voice hoarse from crying.

"Yes, he did. And he's coming this way so dry it up and smile!"

"Raine, thank God, I caught you!" Shane pulled her into his arms, running his fingers through her hair, not giving a damn who saw them. The cat was officially out of the bag anyway. "It's alright, sweetheart." He whispered in her ear, hearing her crying against his shoulder. "Come on, it's alright. My dad is just furious over the divorce. This has nothing to do with you." He lifted her chin with a finger, staring down at her. "I wouldn't let him fire you, you should know better. Come on, let's go to my office and calm down."

Raine allowed him to lead her down the hallway, hearing someone shout out 'home wrecker' and blushed, glad when the door shut behind them. "Bad news travels fast."

Shane just kissed her.

***

"He did what?" Shawn demanded when he heard what had happened. "You mean to tell me that cheatin' slime stood up for her?" He raked a hand down his face, trying to figure this entire situation out. "I'm confused."

"I couldn't believe it either but Vince was freaking out, man." Paul said with a nod. "Stephanie said she's never seen her father that shook up before and this is Vince McMahon we're talking about!"

"I even heard." Glenn said gravely, walking in and interrupting them. "So is Raine still my valet?"

"That would be a yes. You two are going to be the new man/woman tag team. Congratulations." Stephanie was going to see this damn angle get off the ground if she had to drag Raine's carcass down to the ring herself.

Shawn studied Glenn thoughtfully, taking note of the unusually grave expression on the normally happy go lucky go. "Is there a problem with that?" He asked softly, knowing full well Mark and Glenn were best friends.

"No, no problem. Sorry. I'm having a personal moment." Glenn explained, smiling to let them know everything was alright. This had nothing to do with being upset with Raine, he wasn't, even though his buddy was currently trying to drown himself in Jack Daniels, which they didn't need to know.

Paul put a hand on Stephanie's shoulder to stop her from bouncing around. "You better go find Raine and let her know everything is still on."

Stephanie nodded, hurrying out of the office. She had a feeling she already knew where Raine was and it wasn't in her dressing room or the divas locker room. She walked right into Shane's office, somehow not surprised to find Raine on his lap, tears streaking her face. "You and Glenn are going on with my line, so be ready and chin up."


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

"Well…" Shane said after Stephanie had left. "At least it's not Mark."

"Thank god." Raine muttered, wiping away the tears, remembering her last encounter with Mark. "Mind if I change in your bathroom?" She asked, smiling when he nodded and disappeared. She washed her face and reapplied her make-up, pink gloss and mascara with just a trace of blush. Styled her hair, making a face at how much it made her look like an elf and sighed, so much for the pixie cut.

When she came out, his eyes raked over her capris and crimson corset top, shaking his head. "You look beautiful… for an elf." He teased, hugging her for a moment. "Go do your thing, I'll be waiting for you after the show."

Raine nodded, giggling when he slapped her backside on her way out the door. Though the smile quickly faded when she started getting shouted at.

"Come on, Raine, at least I'm single!" John Cena called after her, laughing when she flipped him off.

"Did you know she was in on David filming it?" Melina was whispering to Torrie. "She told him to apparently and…"

Dear god she wasn't going to make it through the night without killing someone.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Glenn roared at all of them, emptying the hallway fairly quickly before looking down at Raine. "Don't even listen to them, honey." He said gently, patting her shoulder. He was ready to rock n roll, cracking a grin. "You ready to make history?"

Nodding, she managed to return the smile. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Glenn started to say something but frowned, watching as Vince walked up to them.

"There's been a slight change in your opponents." Vince said stiffly. He wasn't pleased with his son's decision concerning Raine but this wasn't Shane's company. "I've reinstated Bautista. You two will be facing him and Beth." He smiled grimly before walking away.

"What a crock of shit…"

Raine took a deep breath, pulling herself together. Bautista had best have learnt his lesson or she'd be treating him like a pack-mule again. She remembered the last time she had seen him, how he had tried seducing her and frowned, cracking her knuckles. "Okay," She breathed. "Let's do this."

Both of them narrowed their eyes when they seen David there, jumping from foot to foot, Beth standing a little way off from him. He hadn't forgot what that bitch Raine did to him the last time he was in the ring and now that he was in Vince's good graces, nothing was going to stop him from making her life a living, miserable hell.

Raine was studying Beth, wondering if Stephanie might be out of her mind. She had nothing but respect for Beth as a competitor… who competed against the women. And Raine did not count herself among the 'women' when it came to wrestling. Rolling her shoulders, she looked up at Glenn, grinning when his music blasted.

"Good luck out there, Rai." David whispered as she walked past him, reaching out to slap her ass, smirking when her hands balled into fists.

It took every ounce of control he possessed to not turn around and pound Dave into oblivion but Glenn somehow managed. He stalked out onto the stage, Raine right beside him. After they were in the ring and he had done his whole fire routine, he glanced down at her. "I'll take care of him."

"You're letting me have a go at him." She said firmly, not about to be treated like she was helpless. If she hadn't proven by now that she could go toe to toe with the men, especially given that strap match, then she was likely to never get there. She arched an eyebrow when Beth slid into the ring, the Glamazon getting right into her face. "You don't want to do that." Raine cautioned when she was pushed. When Beth pushed her again, Raine clotheslined her head off.

The match was on as Glenn and David both slipped through the ropes to wait on the apron. Beth and Raine locked up and the minute Raine began overpowering her opponent, Beth raked her fingernails in Raine's eyes, temporarily blinding her. Grabbing Raine by the hair, Beth slammed her face first into mat then tagged in David.

"Well, well what have we here…" He taunted, watching as she rolled onto her back. Scooping down, he lifted her up and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You know, I'd love to have you in this position, AGAIN, but you'd rather be fucking married men." He whispered in her ear right before delivering a spine buster.

Raine lay there, all feeling in her body narrowed down to her back. She felt him covering her, knowing he was to prove her beating him had been nothing more than a fluke. She could pretty much hear Shawn in her head: 'suck it up and sit.' Mentally, Raine told him to fuck off, she didn't want to sit up. Hearing the referee shouting two though made her push David off of her, rolling out her side, hand outstretched towards Glenn.

Glenn's eyes were wide, not believing she had just kicked out of that, blinking and stretched his own hand out to her as she crawled to him.

David was shaking his head, jerking her back by her short hair.

Raine decided it was now time to cut it again.

"You won't kick out this time." He growled, preparing her for another spine buster only to be head butted, dropping her, stars in his vision.

"COME ON RAINE!"

Forcing aside the pain, Raine relied on the sudden burst of adrenaline to carry her through. Ignoring her now throbbing forehead, she tossed herself into the ropes, flew back into David and drop kicked him in the stomach. When he doubled over, she capitalized with a swing neck breaker. Knowing he wasn't ready to be pinned yet, she lunged for Glenn, slapping his outstretched hand.

"Thank God." Glenn thought as he got in the ring, instantly going for David.

One moment was all it took. That moment was when Beth interfered, pulling David out of harm's way which sent Glenn spiraling over the top rope. When Raine got back into the ring, she was double teamed by the pair, shoved out onto the mats, cracking her head on the ring apron on her way down.

"Stay down!" Beth shouted while David went to tend to Glenn again. She turned around to find David holding his head and a thick hand coming at her throat.

Shaking it off, Dave had to save his partner, even if she had been stupid enough to walk right into it. Though she had served as a good distraction. Whipping Glenn around, he speared him, sending Beth flying out of harm's way.

Raine got up in time to see Glenn being pulled up for a Batista Bomb, eyes widening when David got the three count.

***

"THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Stephanie screamed from backstage, her blue eyes wide.

Shane and Paul were both staring at the monitor, watching as Vince walked out onto the stage, clapping his hands.

Stephanie was exhaling steam now.

***

All Raine could do was slump against the ring apron, seeing stars dancing in her line of vision. She could hear Batista's music playing and knew Vince had just fucked her and Glenn over. Fueled on pure rage now, she turned around, finding Beth and Dave celebrating in the ring while Glenn lie there stunned. The minute she seen Glenn barely nod his head, she slid into the ring and waited for Dave to turn around. As soon as he did, she borrowed her dad's move and delivered a super kick to his smug face.

Backstage Shawn was going 'That's my girl!'.

Glenn was on his feet, having witnessed that kick, a smile on his face. They both looked back at the ramp to find Vince scowling. Snorting, Glenn wrapped his arm around Raine's shoulder. "I think we should go kick his ass." He whispered to her.

When Vince seen the two sliding out of the ring, he made a beeline for the back.

The minute they were backstage, Raine wasn't surprised to find Vince nowhere in sight. Groaning, she pressed a hand to her head. Oh that hurt. She shrieked when Shawn appeared by her side, groaning again when he picked her up and danced around. Apparently he had forgiven her. "Dad!"

"You were great darlin'! The way you got up…" Shawn was just happy she wasn't in a wheelchair or something, even though he was pissed beyond belief that Vince had screwed the pair over.

"I can't believe my dad did that!" Stephanie was in hysterics as the tears rushed down her face, shaking her head back and forth.

All Glenn could do was stare at her, wondering if she was pregnant or something. Damn hormones.

"Steph, relax." Shane soothed, shooting Raine a quick look, making sure she was alright. "We'll get this sorted out."

Raine caught the look and flashed him a tiny smile. She sighed in relief when Shawn set her down, the smile turning into a frown as Dave and Beth stumbled backstage.

"Sore fucking losers." Beth snapped, holding her lower back.

"Cheatin' bitch." Raine snarled, tempted to clock the bitch with her own belt.

"Don't kill her now." Shawn cautioned.

David smirked, holding his newly acquired tag team belt over his shoulder. "There's no reason to be sore over losing and not making history. We're simply better then you two."

"Is that right?" Stephanie had stopped crying, thoroughly pissed now. "Next week, live on Raw, there's going to be a rematch. Because as far as I'm concerned, you haven't earned those belts. Now hand them over."

"Not a chance." Beth said flatly.

Shane held out his hand. "Don't forget, we have controlling interest in this company and we will suspend you both if you don't listen."

David's smirk never faltered. "Not according to your daddy, he's taking over the show."

Paul glanced between Shane and Raine, knowing this was Vince punishing them both. Raine for destroying a marriage -by Vince's way of thinking- and Shane for refusing to let her be fired. Apparently Shane stepping up to bat had also made Vince rethink letting his kids have so much power. "This is bullshit."

"I'm guessing you sucked a lot of dick to get back into the ring, Bitchtista." Raine snorted, shaking her head. "God knows you really suck out there too." She stepped forward when he did, growling when Glenn pulled her back.

"Not as much dick as you've been sucking lately." David shot back.

"You son of a-"

"Ah-ah, come on now Glenn. Rationalize it, how would it look if the first ever man and woman tag-team was beat up before their very first title defense?" He shook a finger at them. "Besides, if any of you so much as lay a finger on us, you'll deal with Vince."

Shawn and Paul exchanged looks, neither of them all that afraid of Vince, they drew too much money. Shrugging, they lunged for Dave at the same time.

When Beth got stupid and did a low blow on Shawn, Raine jumped into the mix, not about to let anyone pull that on her dad. She smashed Beth face first into a wall, stepping back to watch her drop.

Glenn sighed, watching as Shane and Stephanie even got involved, soon wading into the mix himself. Soon everyone was screaming and shouting, fists flying. It was madness.

"ENOUGH!" Vince roared, appearing on the spot with security. When the fighting didn't even slow down, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He watched as everyone was pulled apart, eyes narrowing as he stared at them all. He knew who had attacked who first. "You two-" He pointed at DX. "Will be served with a fine." He knew better then to suspend them, he wasn't that foolish. Next he glared at Raine. "You are on one week's suspension." He doled out punishment to everyone but his kids, fines all around save for Raine.

"That's bullshit!"

"You did this, dad! You ruined my storyline!"

"It wasn't Raine's fault!" Shane exploded. How many damn times was he going to have to say this? This was what everything that had just happened was all about. Vince was punishing Raine. "I'm the one who wanted to be with her and I still do! You don't know or understand a damn thing, pops!"

Everyone shut up, knowing when to talk and knowing when to keep their mouths closed.

Raine blushed crimson when Vince just gaped at her, stepping behind Shawn and Paul to hide her face.

"Fine." Vince said after several long minutes of silence. "Fine. Stephanie, set up the rematch." He swallowed hard, knowing he either continued on this course or lose his family and the respect of his wrestlers. "As for Raine…" He looked like he would rather eat dirt then this. "She can stay."

"Wise decision, Dad." Shane snarled, pushing off the guard who was currently restraining him and stormed over to Raine, pulling her against him. "DOES ANYONE ELSE HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO ME?"

Everyone just stepped back.

"Come on, we're going home." He whispered in her ear.

Glenn watched as Shane walked away with her, crossing his arms over his chest. Well… that was that.

Stephanie was beaming at their retreating backs, finaly rounding on her father. "If you EVER do that again, it's not just Shane you have to worry about!"

Paul could only whistle.

***

The moment they were in Shane's hotel suite, Raine tossed her arms around him, planting kisses all over his face. "Thank you for standin' up for me." She whispered, pulling back to stare into his eyes. She had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, hardly daring to believe he had said and done what he had in front of not only his father but everyone.

"I meant it, he had no right in talking to you that way." Shane replied softly, kissing her gently. "I'm sorry you have to go through this Raine, really I am. And now David is back and he's on my father's wing… we have a hell of a battle ahead of us. I want to make this work, Rai. I don't want this to just be about sex, I want you. All of you. I love you, Raine."

Her breath caught in her throat, mind struggling to catch up. When it did, she inhaled sharply. "I love you too."

He smiled, brown eyes glittering with happiness. A second later Shane was spinning around the room with her, hearing her sweet laughter. "I love you." He said again, kissing her over and over. "We have a rough road ahead of us, Raine." Not to mention a nasty divorce looming. "So if you can't handle it, tell me now."

Raine could only imagine how rough it would be. David being back at work, waiting to harass her every chance he got. Vince hating the ground she walked on. Not to mention the fact that the media would have a field day with this seeing as Shane was a well known business man and she had only too recently made an inadvertent splash in the porn industry. "You're stuck with me, Shane."

"You're stuck with me too."

***

"You need to forget her, Mark. They love each other." Glenn said softly, having just recounted the night's to his friend via cell phone.

"Shane's getting a divorce and I bet ya anythin' Raine's already next in line." He grunted. "Fine, I'll leave her alone."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Trust me, I'm done with her."


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

"Shawn, you're really gonna make him sleep in the guest room?" Raine asked curiously, giggling in spite of herself. Shawn had insisted she take a few days off and go home to Texas to recover from the match and had gone along with her. What Shawn hadn't realized was that Shane was now apparently a part of the package.

"Yep." Shawn was carrying a spare sheet set into the room, smiling innocently at Shane who just stood there looking very out of place in their modest house. "Sorry Shane, house rules. I'm just an old fashioned guy that way."

"That's perfectly fine, Shawn." Shane said politely, winking at Raine. It wasn't like they couldn't sneak into each other's room or even out for that matter. God, Shane felt like a thief in the night, taking Shawn's little girl the way he had. Though he did smirk at the thought, if she had been a girl then he most definitely was turning her into a woman. Walking over to kiss her, he moved his lips to her ear. "This'll be fun."

Raine shook her head, smiling at him and backed out of the room. "I'll go start supper, pops."

Shawn both groaned and smiled at the same time, looking at Shane. He still couldn't believe how happy the guy was making Raine. "You're gettin' one warning McMahon: you hurt her in any way and I'll kill ya." He slapped Shane on the back. "Enjoy yer stay." He walked out, heading downstairs.

Grunting, Shane felt his back to make sure there wasn't a dent or something before following. He smiled when he seen Raine flitting about the kitchen, joining her. Throughout the cooking process, there were a lot of stolen kisses and caresses.

"Smells good." Shawn said, following his nose.

"Indeed it does." Shane murmured, stepping away from her, grinning when she blushed three shades of red.

After a dinner she couldn't properly enjoy because she was being distracted, Raine headed out back to the pond. She carried a long towel over her arm, an oversized tee shirt over her white swimsuit. When she had asked Shane to come with her, Shawn had immediately intercepted, saying he wanted to talk a little business before turning in for the night.

She shook her head, trying not to smile knowing Shane would end up sitting there and agree with anything Shawn said, just to shut Shawn up.

She was right, after an hour of absolutely nothing but mumbling and hemming, hawing Shane was free to go. He was walking the worn path out back when he spotted her on her way back, soaking wet. Shawn was going to die. He'd just missed what could have been on hell of a swim. He met her halfway, laughing when she jumped in his arms, sopping wet and all, their lips instantly meeting. "How bout we run away for a few hours?'

"Mmm… sounds good." Raine murmured, drawing him off the path and into the grass, the sun slowly dying in the sky. She had to smirk when Shane just arched an eyebrow. "City boy." She teased, laughing when he growled, wrapping her arms around his neck again, pressing her body against his. Letting him feel every curve, the wet shirt clinging to her like a second skin.

"Tease." He whispered harshly, dropping to his knees and taking her with him. Shane had just started tugging her shirt up when a voice cleared behind them.

They both looked up.

"Don't mean to interrupt what I'm sure would be a passionate moment but… it's gettin' dark kids." Shawn said, folding his arms over his chest. "Inside."

Shane watched as Shawn headed back the way he'd come, shaking his head. "Don't you think it's time you got your own place?"

"I would but I'm hardly home, what's the point?" She muttered, the mood totally destroyed. Sighing, Raine shook water out of her hair. "Though I might change my mind and start look' around." She added, eyes boring holes through Shawn's disappearing back. "Or else I'll wind up kickin' his ass all through Texas."

Snorting, Shane wrapped his arms around her, pulling them both to their feet. "You know-"

"NOW!"

"Come on," He sighed reluctantly. "Before he has a damn conniption fit."

Shawn was going to be the reason Shane had blue balls.

***

"How was the time off?" Paul asked when the three arrived at the arena together, arching an eyebrow when Shane and Raine instantly took off. "What the-"

"They found out it's not so fun at Shawn's house." Shawn said smugly, shrugging his shoulders with a smirk. "I made them sleep in separate rooms, the whole nine and a half yards."

Stephanie groaned. "Shawn, you didn't…"

"Damn right he did!" Paul was laughing his ass off. "I bet Raine was pissed."

"I just clobbered in the head with a door." Jeff moaned, stumbling up to them. "Any reason why Rai is cursin' up a storm and Shane is looking like he's ready to eat her alive?"

It was Stephanie's turn to laugh.

Matt appeared behind his brother, scowling. "Your kid, daughter, whatever the hell she is just knocked me on my ass." He growled, frowning at Jeff who was still holding his head.

"Why?"

"I said she looked sexually frustrated."

"Oh christ."

That sent Paul and Stephanie over the edge as they leaned against each other, tears streaming down their faces, laughing uncontrollably.

"What's goin' on?" Glenn demanded, joining the crowd. "What's so damn funny?"

"Rai and Shane are-"

"Sexually frustrated." Steph finished for her husband.

Glenn's eyes widened, glancing at a smug looking Shawn and began laughing as well.

***

Raine was in the process of undressing Shane when there was a loud banging on the door. Groaning, she stepped away from him, watching regretfully as he buttoned his shirt up.

"Shawn sent me to get you." Michelle was saying a second later, looking abashed by interrupting what she knew was probably a fuck session. "You're supposed to go check in with Steph about what's going on for tonight's match."

Shawn had sent Michelle because he knew Raine would murder his ass.

***

"You are evil, man." Paul was still laughing, sitting alongside Glenn.

Glenn nudged him when Raine walked in, whipping out his cell phone and snapping a picture. He shoved her away when she went to hit him. "Now is that anyway to treat your tag team partner?"

Stephanie was trying not to giggle. "I hope you… feel better… soon." She said, holding out a script.

"Ya'all can go fuck yourselves." Raine hissed, trying to get the phone from Glenn. She pinched his ass when he stood up and when he just gaped, reached into his pocket and darted across the room, quickly accessing the pictures. "Wow Glenn…" She said, staring wide eyed. "That one is pretty interestin'." She cocked her head to the side, staring. "Stephanie… why do you have your name stitched in yer panties?"

Glenn went white as Paul's eyes shot open.

"WHAT?" Paul exploded, getting to his feet just so he could snatch Glenn's ass up. "WHY DO YOU HAVE A PICTURE OF MY WIFE'S PANTIES ON YOUR FUCKING PHONE?"

Stephanie snapped out of her shock. "Stop it, Paul!" She yelled, rushing over to pull him off Glenn. "It was a joke!"

"You fucked my wife!"

"Man, why would I do that when I can CLEARLY get any woman I wnt?"

Paul opened his mouth to retaliate only to wind up with Stephanie's hand across his face. "What the hell?"

"You are UNBELIEVABLE!" She screamed, storming out of the office just as Mark walked in.

"What'd I miss?"

Shawn snatched the phone out of Raine's hand, shaking his head and snorted. "Paul just bought Raine screwing with him." He said, showing a picture of one of Glenn's cats. "There's definitely pussy on this phone."

"I didn't mean it to wind up like that." She said flatly, looking between Paul and Glenn. "It was a JOKE. You guys think it's funny to do it to me so I was just returnin' the favor."

"And Paul turned into jackass of the year. So Mark, welcome back."

Paul was now bolting out the door after his wife.

"Lord… yeah, I'm definitely back, thanks Shawn." Mark shook his head, walking over to shake Glenn's hand before moving to Shawn.

"MARKY!" Kaleigh squealed as she zoomed past Raine, nearly knocking her down before jumping into her brother's arms. "Darlin', I've missed ya!"

"I missed you too."

"I'm datin' Matt Hardy."

Mark suddenly stopped grinning.

"Lemme know when Paul and Stephanie are done makin' up." Raine said to Shawn.

"Darlin', mind telling Shane I don't need any grandbabies just yet?"

Glenn was once again laughing his ass off.

Growling, she turned to tackle her dad. "I've had enough of your damn mouth!"

Shawn held his hands up to shield his face, laughing wildly.

Mark and Kaleigh were also laughing, watching as the two rolled around. Shawn just protecting himself and having a chuckle at her expense, Raine thoroughly pissed off.

"There you are!" Shane froze, staring down at them before shaking his head and pulling Raine to her feet. He kissed her lips softly, calming her down. "What was that about?"

She reluctantly told him.

"Oh… well as far as I'm concerned, I'd love you to have my baby."

Raine had to hide her face in his neck to keep everyone form seeing how red she was going.

"Uh how bout no?" Shawn said, getting to his feet. "You're not even divorced yet for one, ya already got two kids with the last woman ya cheated on." He stopped when Raine began to tense, knowing he was a second away from being tackled again.

"What we do is none of your business, Shawn." Shane snapped, glancing down at her head and smiled. "I love Raine and I will do anything to make her happy. And if she wants to be with me and have my children, then that's great too. So you need to back off and let us live our lives." He was done with Shawn and taking his shit. Though he did hold tight to Raine so she didn't attack anyone.

Raine's head was spinning. Babies? She hadn't ever considered that. She hastily cleared her throat, blinking a few times to clear her head. "Not that kids are in my immediate future." She clarified, seeing the relief wash over Shawn's face and frowned. "I still want to keep movin' forward with my career, then maybe-"

"So Mark, how was your time off?" Shawn asked, needing to get away from this topic.

"It was good." Mark shrugged casually. "Did some thinking, got my head together and whatnot." No need for anyone to know he had almost drowned himself in Jack.

"I'm not saying we have to have a baby." Shane was saying to Raine, refusing to be deterred from the subject. "My point is, we can do whatever we want and Shawn will stay out of it. Are we clear, Shawn?" He demanded, using what had been coined the 'McMahon' tone of voice, ignoring Raine's shocked expression.

"Certainly." Shawn said coldly. "Rai, you have a match to gear for." He added pointedly.

Rolling her eyes, she kissed Shane lingeringly before pulling away and walking out of the room. She stopped long enough to look at Mark. "Nice to see you back." She said, disappearing from the room.

As soon as she was gone, Shawn arched an eyebrow, staring daggers at Shane. "You know, you have a lot of balls, little man."

"I'm like my father in that aspect." Shane's tone was flat, his eyes focused on Mark who was now talking to Glenn, Kaleigh standing at his side. "You'd better steer clear of her too, Dead Man. She's no longer your concern."

Mark slowly turned around, green eyes sparking with anger. He couldn't help but wonder if this little moron wanted his head stuffed up his ass. "I was planning on 'steerin' clear', son, not that it's any of your damn business. But just so YOU know, I can do whatever the Hell I want around this place, including concern myself with WHOever the hell I want. There ain't a damn thing YOU or your daddy can do to stop me either." Now it was him looking smug while Shane trembled in silent fury.

***

Raine sat musingly in a chair as her make-up was done, still playing on her youthful looks to go with the 'young girl' thing. No wonder Shawn still treated her like a kid, she still resembled one. Sighing, she slipped out of the chair, thanking the artist and walked to the café. She was still spinning over the whole 'babies' thing.

She was too damn young for kids. No two ways about it. That and she had plans for her future that didn't include a passel of munchkins, even if they were Shane's.

Before she made it to far, she was jerked into a dark dressing room, and this time wasn't Shane pulling her. Raine was slammed against the wall, feeling intense deja vous, a hand on her mouth and a knee between her thighs.

"Sshh, no need for screaming. Let's talk."

The light flicked on and it wasn't a surprise to find David looming over her. This was redundant.

"You have a lot of nerve attacking me the way you did. Do you have any idea what I want to do to you, hmmm?" He buried his nose in her hair, feeling her tense. "Do you have any idea what I want to hear from you?"

She sincerely hoped it was a written apology because the verbal had a lot of cussing in it. Raine's green eyes flashed angrily, DARING him to do something and lose his job. He would be a fool to even THINK it. She squirmed against him, groaning into his hand when he dug his knee against her.

"Relax sweetheart, I'm not going to do anything to you. I'm just giving you a warning. You can either stop with your bullshit or I'm going to destroy your family, friends and then you." He smirked when those eyes widened even more. "Throwing in a fuck wouldn't hurt either."

She was trying to kill him with her eyes alone, spitting when he uncovered her mouth. "You can kiss my ass." She said coldly. "I went along with your blackmail before Bitchtista, not again." Raine refused to let anyone run her life like that ever again. "If I were you, I'd run and keep on going, cause when this gets out, yer dead."

"I have Vince on my side, sweetie. All I would have to do is HINT that Shane might get the big picture if his head was knocked off his shoulders and reattached properly and I'd get a match. Hell, I could even request you be cuffed ringside just so you can watch." David sneered.

Raine stared at him, her heart racing. There was a list of things this man would never forgive her. Sleeping with mark, beating his ass publicly twice… She thought of Shane, that violent mental picture forming all too easily and swallowed hard. "No. I won't let you blackmail me again, David."

Scowling, he stepped away, letting go of her. When her shoulders slumped in relief, he drove a fist into her side, smirking when he heard a crack. "That's your one and only warning, bitch." He growled, stepping over her as she crumpled, walking out of the dressing room without a backward glance.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Michelle ran into Stephanie's office, eyes wide. "Raine's in the medic's room!" She announced, breathless from having run from the other side of the massive building. "Jeff found her unconscious in one of the rooms, somebody broke one of her ribs."

Shawn was up already from the table he'd been playing cards at, face darkening. "Who did it?"

"I- I don't know."

Shane was the first one out the door, flying down the hallway, heart pounding in his chest. He skidded to a halt at the exam room door, causing Shawn to collide into him, followed by Paul and Glenn. They all went down, cursing and snapping at each other until they were all vertical.

"Jesus…" Shawn whispered, getting a good look at his daughter. "Baby, are you alright?"

"Hell no, I'm fuckin' pissed!" Raine snapped, wincing as the trainer did the only thing that could be done, wrapped her ribs. "David is fuckin' trying to blackmail me again!" She growled, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth against the pain.

"Raine…" Shane had to forcibly restrain her when she hauled herself off the bed. "Come on, we'll handle it."

Paul and Glenn both nodded, cracking their knuckles at the same time.

"I'm going to rip off his balls and feed them to him." She wasn't making this easy.

"Raine Marie, sit yer ass down right now." Shawn ordered, trying to calm her down, her temper rapidly was going from bad to worse.

"Baby, you have to calm down." Shane pleaded, staring down at her. He exhaled in relief when she just nodded, watching as she sat down. "We'll deal with this, okay? Just… calm down."

"Doc, does she need to go to the ER?"

Larry began to talk until Raine shot him a glare, immediately shaking his head. "No."

"He wants me to stop harassing him. Since when do I ever harass him?" Raine snarled angrily. "Then a fuck, yeah… like I'd go to his ass willingly. Wait, I would… with a goddamn crowbar."

Shawn was trying not to smile. "You know somethin', her temper reminds me of Mark. Maybe they're related."

"All things considered, pops. That is not even remotely funny right now."

"You gotta point, Shawn." Glenn chipped in, blowing a kiss at Raine when she flipped him off. "Love you too, honey."

"No, she's nothing like Mark. NOTHING." Shane emphasized that word, not wanting to hear anything about the Dead Man. Here he was worrying about Raine while these morons were making jokes.

Even in her pain, she couldn't help but hear the anger in his tone. "Look, I'm going to be fine, okay?"

"You'll need bed rest for a minimum of six weeks for that rib to heal properly. Eight would be better." Larry interjected.

"Okay, I lied. I am PISSED."

"She'll do it." Shane suddenly smirked, running a hand down her arm. "I know the perfect place to take you and it's not going to be your father's either." When her eyes widened, he kissed her to shut her up before the words came out. "I'm taking you to my house."

Paul cringed when Shawn turned bright red in the face.

"Now Shawn, don't say something you'll regret later on." Glenn cautioned.

"Is your WIFE moved out?" Shawn exploded.

Shane just rolled his eyes.

***

Four weeks later Shawn was both enjoying not having to keep Raine out of trouble and pissed because every time he tried calling her, he got some bullshit excuse from Shane about her being busy. He was going to beat that snot's ass when they came back, which would be another four weeks instead of the two Raine had been aiming for. He knew by now she would be up and back to normal activity for the most part, just needing the extra time to let everything be a hundred percent.

***

"So, you still have feelings for Rai?"

"No."

Glenn arched an eyebrow. "You sure? It doesn't bother you she's dating Vince's snot nosed son?"

"No."

"Man, come on! We both know you still love her!"

"Glenn," Mark began as he stood up, glaring at his friend. "I'm back with Michelle, alright?"

Glenn's jaw dropped, wondering when in the hell THAT had happened.

***

Raine sat uncomfortably on the couch feeling like if she moved, she would destroy the dress Shane had managed to coax her in. She did not do dresses, just wasn't her. It had been a long eight weeks and she had found out he could be an arrogant, demanding man not used to being denied his way. Of course he was still her sweet Shane, she just discovered pissing him off wasn't a good thing. Tonight was their first night back in eight weeks, thank god, but he had insisted she dress up for it.

Not so cool.

"You look gorgeous in that." Shane beamed proudly, leaning down to kiss her lips. The past eight weeks had been pure bliss. He could honestly see Raine as his wife someday, sighing wistfully just as Stephanie walked in.

"Raine, what are you wearing?" She asked hesitantly.

"Looks like a dress." Paul snorted from behind his wife. "Rai hates dresses."

"Not anymore she doesn't, right baby?"

"Sure." Raine agreed amicably, tugging on the black hem which went a few inches above her knees, the top hugging her curves. "So Steph, do I get to finally get back to work?" She asked, changing the subject as quick as she could, already knowing she would be the receiving end of a lot of comments tonight.

"Shane didn't tell you?" She demanded, looking at her brother who simply waved her off. "He thinks you shouldn't wrestle anymore."

Paul blinked, seeing the anguish filling Raine's eyes and glared at his brother-in-law. "What the hell are you trying to pull, Shane?"

"Look, I love Raine." He said, shooting them both a back off look. "But my image doesn't exactly look good by dating a female wrestler. She belongs by side, nothing more." His tone was final as he looked back down at the paperwork before him. "Isn't that right baby?"

Raine couldn't hide her startled green eyes, looking at Shane like he was crazy. She got up to go tap the desk, getting his attention. "I really don't think so, Shane." She said slowly. "I like wrestling. What's wrong with you dating a wrestler?"

Paul decided now would be a good time to pull Stephanie from the room. "Does Shawn know about this?" He demanded, ready to go let the man know so he could knock some sense into both Shane and Raine.

"Paul, stay out of this." She said softly, sighing when he walked off. "You two better figure this out, Shawn's coming."

Shane nodded at his sister though his attention was on Raine. "You're too beautiful to be getting knocked around out there. Look what happened to you with David, Raine. Do you honestly want that to keep happening?" Hew demanded softly, taking her by the hand and frowned when she ripped it away. "If you love me as much as you say you do, you'll give it up. You can't have both, Raine. It's me or your career."

Considering that, Raine knew she had to make a choice. "You know I love you." She murmured, she loved wrestling too but she would give it up for him and their future. She smiled when he smiled, returning the kisses he gave her and sighed. "I better go do damage control with my dad before Paul runs his mouth."

Shane grinned, glad she was agreeing with him on this. "Do you want me to go with you?" He offered gently, knowing Shawn wasn't going to take this well. When she shook her head, he nodded. "Okay."

***

"This is absolutely fucking ridiculous!" Paul was livid, rubbing his temples as he paced back and forth. "How could he ask Rai to give up her dream? She's been busting her ass for this!" He had to stop pacing in order to restrain Shawn when Raine walked in. "Let her talk."

Raine stared at her adopted father out of narrowed eyes, knowing he was ready to jump down her throat. Hell, she wasn't in the best of moods herself, not thrilled with the idea of no longer wrestling. If that's what it took however to strengthen her relationship with Shane, then she would do it. "Shawn, there's nothing you can say that's going to change my mind."

"You have to finish out the month. You can end your career at the PPV if yer set on being a damn fool." Shawn said sternly. "Steph can write you out but you're finishing the month Raine."

"Fine."

"Your quitting?" Mark asked from the doorway, his own eyes wide.

"Yeah, cause she's a moron." Paul snapped, ignoring Stephanie when she stood up. He shook her away from him. "What Steph? It's the damn truth and we all know it!"

"Paul, you have to calm down."

"The hell I do!"

"Paul, no offense, but if Raine doesn't wanna wrestle anymore than who are you to tell her otherwise?"

Raine blinked, wondering if she actually heard Mark supporting her.

"Because SHANE doesn't want her to be a wrestler any fucking more." Shawn snapped. "It's not her deciding, it's Shane deciding for her!"

"Shawn, calm down man, calm down." Mark was trying to be the voice of reason, glancing at Raine. He raised a slow eyebrow, realizing for the first time that she was in a dress, that wasn't normal. "This is her decision, with or without him. Ain't nobody gonna change it. Hell, she wants to be by Shane's side, then fuck it. Maybe she's just not cut out to be a wrestler."

Paul cringed along with his wife at that, both ready for Raine to lash out.

Raine stared at Mark for a long hard moment, finally just nodding, knowing this would be the best way to end this conversation. "You're probably right, Mark." She said flatly. "I'm so bad at it I wind up bringing drama to both sides of the screen."

Shawn couldn't even deny the drama bit, though he did balk at the rest. "Not cut out? How many women do you know that can roll up Batista?"

"None anymore." She said quietly, walking from the room.

Mark sighed heavily. He hadn't really meant it but he wasn't going to let Shawn or Paul badger her into sticking with something she obviously didn't want anymore. "It takes a certain kind of person to have the passion and dedication for this job and you know it, Shawn." Mark refused to feel bad for what he said, especially when Shawn looked at him with anger filled eyes. "I thought sayin' that might light a fire under her ass, but she's got her mind made up. Steph, I want to talk to ya about my script, darlin'."

"Certainly. Everyone out." She said softly, ushering everyone but him from the room. "Mark, you didn't mean what you said."

"Of course not, but I'm not fighting for her to change her mind either. She hates me enough as it is."

***

Raine headed back to Shane's makeshift office, finally halting to sit on a table alongside a hallway wall. She had to take off the black high heels she wore, unable to walk in them anymore, she was going to sprain something. Running her fingers through her short hair, she sighed. It was hard to believe Mark had just said that to her but then again, he was probably right.

"Rai?"

She looked up to find Shane coming down the hallway, a frown on his face as he stared at her bare feet.

"Why aren't you wearing shoes, babe?"

"Because they're uncomfortable."

Paul appeared at her side, flashing her a quick smile before reaching out to grab Shane by the front of his shirt. "Let's chat." He tossed his in-law into the nearest empty room, slamming the door behind him. 'SHUT UP!" He roared when Shane opened his mouth. "It's my turn now." Paul cracked his knuckles dangerously, hazel eyes filled with anger. "What the fuck do you think you're pulling with Raine?"

"I don't want to date a wrestler, I want a woman." Shane stated simply, shrugging it off as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You're destroying her you piece of shit!"

She could hear Paul bellowing and groaned, tempted to go in and give him a piece of her mind but Shane was a big boy after all. If he didn't want to date a wrestler then he sure wouldn't appreciate that wrestler coming to save his ass.

Almost smirking at the thought, she hopped off the table, leaving the shoes there and headed for the cafeteria. Some first night back this was turning out to be.

***

Mark was now sitting at a table with his sister, listening as she filled him in all about her relationship with Matt, really not wanting to hear all this. "Kaleigh, please, I don't need to know about yer damn sex life." He groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"Oh please, you're just jealous that I HAVE one!" She replied with a wicked smirk. "Hey, how bout-" Kaleigh rolled her eyes when he stood up, spotting Raine walking by. "Yeah, you don't care anymore my ass." She snorted.

"Don't make me hurt you." Mark muttered, walking up behind the woman who had turned him down, repeatedly. "Darlin', I'm sorry bout what I said in Steph's office, I was outta line."

She took her time in getting a bottle of water, slowly turning to look up at him, twisting off the cap. "Don't be, it's probably true." Raine said quietly, taking a quick sip. "But at the same time… Shane was right. I was out for eight weeks because David punched me ONCE. Maybe I'm not good enough to be a wrestler." Shrugging, Raine toyed with a fold of her dress, looking down at the floor for a long moment. "It's good to see you're back." It was a blatant change of subject.

He stared down at her head, wishing she would look up but then afraid if she did. Would that fire he had grown to love still be there? "Thanks. Listen," Obviously she wasn't going to meet his eyes. "I was outta line the last time we saw each other. I don't want you hatin' me, Raine. You weren't ever interested in me and you did make it clear, repeatedly." He was admitting this and only the one time, never again. "If you ever need someone to talk to Raine, you already know you can come to me. And darlin', you do have what it takes to make it in that ring, but you have to make this-" He reached out to tap directly over her heart, watching as she finally looked up. "believe it or it's not even worth it."


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Raine wound up thinking all night about what Mark had said, deep down knowing he was right. She had hardly heard Stephanie tell her she would have her final line the next night, knowing she had three weeks till her imminent retirement.

Retirement. The thought almost made her cry. Especially since she had just gotten off the ground. Really, truly started making a name for herself after everything that had happened at the beginning of her volatile career. What career? She was a joke.

She was quiet until they reached the hotel, waiting patiently for the privacy of the suite to talk to Shane. "I really love wrestling, Shane." She began slowly. "I think I could do really well at it. Shawn and Mark both think so too." She would also assume Paul did considering how vocal he had been about the situation, not to mention the bruise on Shane's left cheekbone.

"Rai, I don't want to discuss it right now." Shane growled, annoyance creeping over him. His cheek stung, throbbing when he gingerly touched it. Kicking aside her bag, he stormed into the bathroom to survey the damage. "I told you, I want a woman, not a wrestler at my side." He said, gently poking the swollen area around the cut. "You don't need the ring, sweetheart, you're too fragile." When he seen her move behind him, her reflection in the mirror clearly telling him she didn't agree, Shane sighed, turning around to place his hands on her shoulders. "Please, do this for me. Stand by me, safe and sound. I don't want to see you get hurt anymore."

All she could was nod helplessly, getting lost in those brown eyes.

***

"You're going to put her back in the ring with David." Paul echoed, listening to his wife explain the madness behind her logic with wide eyes.

Okay, he got that Raine would enjoy the revenge, providing she didn't get jumped in the hallway beforehand. He also got the fact that given the pair's history, it only made sense for Raine to end her career with him as her final opponent.

"Make sure he knows better than to harm her outside of the ring." Was all he could say afterwards, shrugging. Maybe this would inject a backbone in Raine, remind her why she had become a wrestler in the first place.

***

To say Shane wasn't happy with his sister was an understatement, no matter how much sense she made. "Are you out of your mind? He's the reason she's quitting!"

"No, you are. Besides, that's not the point, Shane. Look, Raine is a wrestler and whether you like it or not, at the next pay-per-view, in her retirement match she will be facing Batista, one on one, in a cage match." Stephanie's tone was final, her blue eyes daring him to contradict her.

"WHAT?"

Raine stood beside him, Glenn off to her side, glad they were at the arena because it was large enough for her to slip away without being noticed. Though… She was sticking around for this. She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her blue jeans, having staunchly refused to wear a damn dress. She had flat out told him she was there to work for the next three weeks, not play dress up.

"And she'll be in a tag team match with Glenn tonight." Paul added with a smirk.

"No! I won't have it!"

"Son, you really don't have a say in the matter." Glenn put in, nodding at Stephanie and Paul. So much for Shane's authority.

"Shane, Rai is going to be fine, alright?" Steph sighed, not understanding her brother sometimes. "I still don't know what the big deal is about her being a wrestler. You should love a person for who they are and stick by them in whatever they do."

"Sorry, but I deserve better than having a wrestler as my future wife."

Water shot out of Glenn's nose, the bottle dropping from his hand. "FUCK!"

"Excuse me?" Raine said quietly, her eyes flashing a dangerous color.

Glenn and Paul exchanged smirks.

"You sayin' I'm not good enough for you?" She listened to him try to take back his words. "Maybe YOU'RE not good enough for ME. Think about that, Shane." Raine pushed past him, trying not to cry.

Groaning, Shane shot his sister a 'back off' look before chasing after his girlfriend. "Raine," He caught her by the arm, turning her around. "Raine, that's not what I meant- OOMPH!" The air was knocked from him when she punched him in the gut, falling back onto his ass.

All he could do was try to breathe and watch her walk away.

***

John Cena, what were they thinking? Mark shook his head, wondering if the kid had done something to piss Stephanie off because this was going to be brutal. He was wrapping his hands, preparing for his match when the door opened. Glancing over his shoulder, he was more than a little surprised to see Raine there. "You alright?"

She nodded, looking red around the eyes. "I wanted to ask ya a favor. I know I don't really have the right but… I want you to teach me how to box, the way you do, I mean. Shawn's taught me some but…" She wanted to know how to throw a punch that'd cause serious pain, the way she knew Mark could. For use on David. And Shane if he ever said that shit to her again.

Worthless, indeed!

He had to consider that for a moment, a slow eyebrow raising. This was definitely an odd moment. Raine was here, asking him for help. Satan must've been enjoying ice skating because it seemed Hell had been froze over for awhile now. "Sure darlin', I could show a few things." Ripping tape with his teeth, flexed his hand, nodding and stooped down to pull two bottles of water from a small cooler, tossing her one. There were a lot of things he wanted to say to her, very few of them things she'd want to hear. Sighing, he dropped down on the bench, leaning back against the wall to just stare at her. "Do you honestly want to stop wrestling'?" He asked bluntly. "Do you really want to give up what means the most to ya, Rai?"

She sipped the water to buy herself some time, frowning slightly. "It's complicated, Mark." She said finally, wondering why there were even discussing this. It wasn't like they had a solid history together, more like seriously shaky. Damaged. "He was my first love." Raine admitted unexpectedly, looking anywhere but at him. "I've loved him since I was sixteen and if giving this up means keeping him, then I'll do it."

Silence reigned as Mark digested that. It was impossible to miss that there was a past between Shane and Raine, as much as he would have liked to remain oblivious. "Well, that's your decision darlin'." He was tempted to add a little bit more but the realization that he was beginning to sound an awful lot like Stephanie crossed him, instantly disgusting him. "You just let me know when you want to start trainin."

They were friends, that was it. And even that was shaky. He had sworn up and down he was done with her when it came to anything but a professional relationship. So why was he agreeing to do this again? Oh yeah, because technically it counted as work related, right? Right. Though he couldn't stop himself from wondering how she could fall in love with a worm like Shane McMahon.

Then Mark had to mentally shake himself. He knew better you couldn't help who you fell in love with. Even if it was some young punk kid who enjoyed ripping hearts to shreds. But he was digressing…

"Tomorrow? This time I promise to show up." Rai smiled, draining the water and throwing the empty bottle away. "Thanks Mark." She patted his forearm on her way out the door. It was more than disconcerting to find she felt comfortable talking to him, of course she'd regret it when he inevitably ran his mouth but she'd deal with that when it happened.

***

"You've got A LOT of explaining to do." Shane stated gravely when his girlfriend decided to finally show up, snorting as he took her in and rolled his eyes. Honestly, why couldn't she see he only wanted what was best for her? Because she was as stubborn as her dad with a punch to match. "You hit me for NO reason, Raine. You need to apologize to me." It was an order.

Raine studied him thoughtfully, arms folded over her chest with narrowed eyes. "No."

"I didn't mean what I said, Rai, but at the same time I refuse to be with the hired help. That's how it is. Now apologize."

"No, I won't apologize." Her dander was up now, mouth turning downwards into a frown. "You were fine with me being a wrestler and then suddenly it changed. you basically made me feel like shit in front of everyone. I'm giving it up for ya, Shane, but I'm NOT giving you an apology for punching you because honestly, I'm not sorry. Deal with it."

"Fair enough." It was growled response. Shaking his head, Shane bent over his work, shifting through various documents. Ultimately, he'd get what he wanted and that was Raine out of the ring forever. He was serious when he had said he wanted to marry her, after his divorce was finalized of course. Hiding a groan, he reached under the desk to feel the bruise on his abdomen. Raine had one hell of a hook.

She lingered with him, passing the time until her and Glenn's match with warming up. Ignoring Shane's pointed look as she began doing jumping jacks, staring straight ahead. "Oh yeah…" Raine dropped down into a chair, pulling her bag between her feet. "Just so you know Mark is gonna be helpin' me with some boxin' for my match with Bautista." She tried keeping her tone casual, already knowing this wasn't going to go down so well.

Shane stared at her, disbelief in his eyes. For a moment he was distracted as she began peeling off her street clothes, snorting when he seen she was wearing her wrestling gear underneath. He'd never admit it to her but the black shorts and matching halter top looked sexy, now if only she hadn't added the damn wrestling boots.

When she looked at him, he snapped out of it. "Excuse me? No, have Paul or Shawn do it." There was NO way he was letting Mark get anywhere near her. "Rai, remember what he did to you, sweetheart Do you honestly want to deal with him anymore then you have too?" It was obvious she was ignoring him, watching as she began hopping from one foot to the other, groaning. Soon this would all end and she'd be sitting on his lap while he worked, keeping him company, staying where she belonged. At his side and out of the ring. "Raine, honey, think about it…"

"Shawn and Paul would be happy to do it," Raine said finally, giving him a pointed stare. "But then they'd also try to talk me out of walking away from my career."

He had to give her that.

"Besides, what's done is done between me and Mark. He knows I don't have any feelings for him besides respect for him as an athlete. That and he's the best, even you can't deny it."

"Fine, but keep the sessions short. I don't want him poisoning you against me like everyone else seems to be trying to do." Standing up from his chair, Shane walked around to her, gently pulling her into his arms. "How bout a pre-match warm up of our own?" He whispered huskily in her ear, smirking when she shived.

"Hmmm…" Raine was already melting against him, groaning when she heard Glenn hollering through the door. "Sorry baby, it's time for my match now." She quickly kissed him before running out the door.

"God damn it."

***

Glenn smiled when he seen the fire in Raine's eyes, knowing this was what she was meant to do. Shane was taking that away from her and as her on-screen boyfriend, that just pissed him off. "Let's go show your boy that you do belong here." He whispered in her just before his pyros went off, stalking through the curtain with her at his side.

Together they headed down the ramp and slid into the ring. Glenn waited until she had taken her stance in the corner before raising his hands up and then brought them down, fire exploding from all four ring posts. Smiling wickedly, he backed up to join her.

They would be facing Beth and David, again, in a non title rematch. There was no point in fighting for the titles if Raine wouldn't be sticking around to help defend them. Raine had noticed during her short tenure in the Fed, she had mainly squared off with David. Hmm.

She knew from their old storyline she was portrayed as both his partner and girlfriend due to their one time feud with the Undertaker. That line had been meant to piss 'Taker off only it had never went anywhere due to conflicting interests. Such as David blackmailing her, then her immediate time off.

Then there was the added bonus of annoying Shane by playing within the confines of said storyline. Smirking, she wrapped her arm around Glenn's waist, feeling his own automatically pulling her into him. She could hear his low chuckle and stifled one herself.

"You're evil." Glenn murmured, bending down so she could hear him over the now blasting Saliva. "Show me you still got it." He said, slapping her ass as he slipped through the ropes, smirking when her green eyes flashed at him. "You know you love it." It would be her starting off against David and he was fine with it, he knew she could handle herself.

He hoped.

"Hey baby, miss me?" David smirked, standing across from Raine, brown eyes evil. "You know, this could have been avoided, Rai Rai."

"I'm not your slut." She shot back sarcastically, a warning in her tone.

"You were for that night. Mmm…"

"Tell you what," They were face to face now. "If you can somehow manage to pin me, you can have me. This time sober and very willing, how's that sound?" Raine almost gagged at the sudden look on his face, knowing that wasn't a challenge he was about to pass up.

The two locked up in the middle of the ring, Raine struggling not to be forced back, gritting her teeth. She hadn't meant a word she said, she just wanted to provoke him into making a mistake. Which came when he went for a bear hug. Pressing herself against him, Rai snickered when he groaned. Damn fool.

David groaned when he bent down for who even knew what only to get her head smashing into his, reeling backwards. "Son of a bitch!"

"Almost doesn't count!"

Glenn was enjoying this immensely, loving how Raine was using mind games to take advantage. His grin grew even broader when she shoved David back to him, wrapping an arm around the other man's throat. "Boy, you are in a world of trouble now." He hissed, choking Bautista up until the referee began a count. Sighing, he shoved David back into Raine's more then willing hands, watching as she clotheslined him to the mat. "Damn."

Groaning, David began getting to his feet, only to wind up with her boot in his face. He couldn't lose, not again and not to this whore! "Fuck this!" He grunted, grabbing her about the waist.

"COME ON RAINE!" Glenn bellowed after seeing her getting her ass spinebustered to the canvas, slapping the turnbuckle repeatedly. David had dropped again, shaking the stars from his vision but it wasn't the Animal he was concerned with, even though the shit was crawling towards Beth. "Get up!"

Immediately, Raine sat up, pain was nothing to her right now. She needed to prove to herself that she did belong here, that Mark was right. It was making yourself believe. Maybe Shane would see how much she loved what she did and be inclined to agree. She grabbed Dave by his ankle with both hands and dragged him back from Beth, her face going red from the effort. "You're my bitch tonight, darlin'." She snarled, dropping an elbow in the middle of his back.

Beth had watched all this with wide eyes, not believing her partner who was a big, strong man was getting his ass handed to him like this by a woman! She felt a flush of pride for her gender, mentally cheering Raine on but… Raine wasn't her partner. She started slipping through the ropes.

At that point, Glenn decided to get his own hands dirty. He jumped down from the apron and stalked around the ring, grabbing Beth by her legs. Beth dropped face first to the mat, clawing at the canvas as she was dragged outside.

Raine nodded, knowing Glenn would keep Beth out of her way. Her attention remained on David, who was currently lying on his back, staring at the ceiling like he wasn't even in his body. Probably mentally telling himself he was lying on a beach somewhere and NOT getting his ass kicked. Chuckling under her breath, she tossed herself into the ropes, rebounding and doing a baseball slide right between his spread legs.

She was instantly disqualified.

Raine was laughing her ass off as the referee pulled her away.

Glenn was laughing as well, not caring they were just disqualified. The simple sight of David rolling onto his stomach and holding himself, face contorted in pain had just made Glenn's night. Grinning like a maniac, he stepped back into the ring, ignoring the camera that was right in his face.

Raine almost yelped when Glenn hoisted him into his arms, locking her legs around his waist, her head turning upwards to meet his lips.

Smirking, he let her slide down his body after breaking the kiss, guiding her out of the ring.

If Raine had been even remotely interested in Glenn, she might've jumped him for that. He was a damned good kisser, not that she'd tell him because he was arrogant enough. She smirked, halting on the stage to spin around and glare at David and Beth, sliding her thumb across her throat. She had the rest of these three weeks to make their lives hell and she was going to enjoy it.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Glenn was grinning like a Cheshire cat as they walked behind the curtain. "So, now that we have some leisure time, want to try that kiss again?" He teased, pulling her toward him while she laughed.

"No, not interested Red!" Raine giggled, shaking her head as he let her go. She turned around only to walk right into Shane, the fury on his face unmistakable.

"What's the matter, son?" Glenn asked with a straight face, wrapping an arm around Raine's shoulders, nodding behind Shane as Mark approached.

"Let's go now." Shane ordered, extending his hand to her.

"No can do, son. You see, Rai has some training to get done." Mark said, smirking when Shane jumped. He held out his own hand, trying not to grin when she accepted it. "She'll see you later tonight." He called over his shoulder as he guided her away.

Shane was PISSED.

***

Raine didn't reach the hotel until later, her entire body aching from just using her arms. Well, that wasn't true. She had learned quickly to pivot her upper body or else take a hard blow. Being a glutton for punishment, she had arranged for another session before the house show the next night.

"Oh hell, that hurts." She muttered, heading straight for the bathroom.

"Have fun with the Dead Man?" Shane asked from behind, leaning in the doorway in just a pair of blue pajama pants. His eyes narrowed as he watched her wince, knowing she had to be hurting. "Why do you insist on putting your body through this torture?" He demanded, angry she hadn't obeyed him. Angry that Glenn had had the audacity to kiss her and she had kissed him back! He didn't care if they were scripted as a couple!

"I'm stiff." Raine muttered, pulling off her halter top and leaning in to examine a bruise on her chest, poking it. "And I love wrestling, the 'torture' just comes with the job."

"I'm having Stephanie write you out for the next few weeks." He informed her, watching as her head snapped up. "You will wrestle just one more time and that will be your FINAL match against David. So you can train with Mark but no more Glenn and no more wrestling until then."

"Uh no, you're not. I'm quittin', ain't that enough? Or are you're going to take away what little time I have left? Shane, I love you but you need to let me see this through. It's only for a few more weeks. And why no more Glenn? Because he kissed me?" The corner of her mouth twitched, trying not to smile.

"That's EXACTLY why!" Shane stormed over to her and grabbed her by the arms, shaking her. "Look how much fucking pain you're in! you're not wrestling again until your last match and that's final, Raine!" He pinned her back against the bathroom wall. "You belong to me now and nobody is taking you away!"

Raine's eyes widened when he kissed her, the kiss bruising her lips and shoved him off of her. She watched as he rolled his eyes and walked out into the bedroom. Now she had always had a temper and it was beginning to surface, not too keen on being talked too or treated the way she had been. "Wrong, wrong and wrong again, Shane!" She snapped, peeling off her shorts and tossing them angrily aside. "Pain is part of the job. I'll wrestle until the end because I'm gonna finish this damn storyline even if it KILLS me! You said you loved me, why can't you love me the way I am?"

"Why can't you act like a WOMAN once in awhile? If YOU loved ME, you would be giving this up sooner and only wrestling in your retirement match!" Shane shouted right back, hands in tight fists at his sides. "Why is this so important to you, Raine?"

The conflict was in her eyes, all too visible for him to see. "Because I love wrestling." She whispered.

"Well you make your choice and you make it now or we're through, Rai. I can't watch you get hurt anymore, I just can't! I WON'T watch you destroy yourself!"

***

And that is how Raine wound up in Stephanie's office the next night in a baby blue jersey dress with stilettos and a painted on smile. She didn't even say anything as Stephanie ranted and raved, just listened before walking out. She could rationalize his reasons, at least to herself. It would be hard for her to see him hurt if he were in her shoes.

Sighing, Raine froze when Glenn stepped in front of her. "If you're plannin' on telling me to get my head outta my ass, don't bother. Steph just did it for you."

Glenn took her in with raised eyebrows, shaking his head. "Um, not my business. What are we talking about?"

She quietly filled him in.

"Oh… see you, Rai, I guess I need to go find out what I'm doing then."

***

Shane was all smiles as he sat behind his desk, whistling happily. Raine had finally seen the light. He didn't want to see her getting injured and now that wasn't something he had to worry about. Tonight she looked especially beautiful, that dress was gorgeous on her. His smiled brightened when she walked in, watching as she dropped onto the couch.

Raine was breathing through her nose so she didn't cry, folding her legs beneath her and propped her chin in her hand, watching Shane work. God, she loved him but it seemed he was trying to old her into something HE could love. Why wasn't she enough the way she was? Slowly, Raine looked up when Shane crouched down in front of her, unable to stop a tear from sliding down her cheek.

"I love you." He whispered, brushing it away.

***

"Your brother is going to die." Paul stated threatening, pacing back and forth in Stephanie's office. He wanted nothing more then to pound his brother-in-law into dirt. "He's forcing Raine to become something she's not and nobody is doing a damn thing about it! Shawn's freaking out… Glenn and Mark are just… Glenn and Mark. You-"

Stephanie sighed, watching as he cut himself off. "Paul, I agree with you, but there's nothing we can do. She won't leave him. Raine is making her own mistakes, let it be."

***

One week till Pay Per View night and Shawn was in one hell of an uproar. "Now she's not even talkin' to me!" He bellowed, bursting into Stephanie's office. "I just asked her to join me for lunch tomorrow and she wouldn't even return my damn call!" For the life of him, he could not understand why she loved Shane enough to completely change who she was.

"And you want us to do what?" Pal demanded, already more than pissed with the situation himself. Raine was like his little sister or something. He'd known her ever since Shawn had adopted her. This wasn't easy to stomach. "Rai ain't listening to anyone but Shane these days."

Shawn just buried his face in his hands.

***

Crying. Mark could hear someone crying. He had been on his way to go slap Glenn upside the head for one thing or another when he heard it. Sighing, he followed the crying to an empty dressing room that wasn't so empty. Sitting in the corner on the floor was Raine. He frowned, something was wrong with this picture. Then he realized it.

Pink.

She was in a PINK dress.

It took him a minute to get past that. When he did, he shut the door behind him and walked over to crouch in front of her, reaching out to gently touch her shoulder. Then he was shocked when she threw herself into his arms, falling back onto his ass. There was nothing he could say, everything had already been said. So instead, he just ran his fingers through her short hair, knowing Shane was slowly breaking her down into nothing.

Raine couldn't stop herself, she cried into his shoulder. Their past was so damn complicated that all common sense told her this was stupid to an extreme. But when mark wasn't trying to get her into a relationship she didn't want, she liked him. He was probably the wrong person to be doing this with but she couldn't stop herself either. "I love him." She whispered heart-brokenly. "But he doesn't love me the way I am."

Hadn't he told himself and everyone else he was through with her? Nothing but professionalism between them? So much for that. His short reunion with Michelle hadn't even lasted two nights. She had left HIM this time. He still could not for the life of him figure out what the hell it was about Raine that made him love her. Maybe he needed counseling… Especially after she whispered that and felt his heart shattering for her. "I know." He murmured, gently tipping her head back to look down at her. He wanted to murder Shane, taking advantage of her apparent unconditional love the way he had. "You going to be okay?" Dumb question but the only thing that was coming to mind besides 'let me kill him'.

"Yeah, I will be." She muttered, accepting the bandanna he held out and wiped away her tears. "When I was sixteen, Shawn threw this huge ass party. Ya know, the sweet sixteen shit." Her drawl -which had been slowly disappearing over the past few weeks- was more pronounced at the moment, a soft, rolling accent he had missed. "Shane was there and when I first met him… I was in complete puppy love, it was so damn bad. He was so charmin' an' sweet…"

Mark was listening, and staring at her lips. When he heard 'he was my first,' his eyes snapped to hers. That explained a lot.

"Even though after that night didn't want to see me, cause of my age and everythin'… I tried hatin' him, really I did." Raine pressed the bandanna to her face, hating it that she couldn't stop crying. "An' now, I know what he's doin' to me and I can't stop myself from going along with it."

Mark didn't know what to say as he stared down at her. She was right. She was going along with Shane because of her love for him and Mark did not understand it. "Love makes a person do crazy things." He said after a few seconds. Why was she even confiding in him? Of all people? Why him? "You can only do what's best for YOU, Rai." Sighing, he brushed away the fresh tears that leaked from her eyes. "I wish there was somethin' I could do to stop them tears, darlin'."

"There ain't nothing ya can do, honey. My heart knows what it wants but it's gonna break at the same time." Raine said softly, finally pushing herself away and up, staring down at him. "I have to go." For the first time that night, she met his eyes.

All he wanted to do was reach out and pull her into his arms, tell her she didn't need to change for anyone and that she was perfect the way she was. But… What he wanted to do and what he would do didn't go hand in hand. "If you need me, you'll always know where to find me." There was nothing else he could say, not without driving her away, again.

Raine just smiled at him, finally slipping form the room. Her mind was spinning, not believing she had just told him all that, was she insane? She slowly made her way to Shane, halting in the doorway and stared at him. He was beautiful to her, but at the same time, she was afraid of what he was turning her into.

Someone she wasn't. Someone she hated.

"Hey doll!" Shane greeted, smiling when he seen her. Pushing away from the table, he walked around to kiss her. "I've arranged for us to have dinner tonight." He informed her, not even acknowledging the tears on her face. "Within a few months, if all goes well, I'll be a free man. Well, an unmarried man. So I thought we could celebrate. Make sure you dress for it."

"You figurin' I ain't dressed up enough as it is?" She asked in disbelief, looking down at the pink dress. How much more dressed up could a girl get?

"Hey there darlin'." Shawn said, walking in. He'd been popping by every twenty minutes or so, not about to let Shane run him off again. "I was thinkin', this weekend you ought to come home with me. Considerin' it's big game night this Sunday and all. You know, maybe have a barbecue. We'll invite some people over. What do ya think, Rai?"

"Sadly, that's not going to work, Shawn." Shane stood up with a smile, interrupting Raine. "You see, my family wants to have a sit down dinner with Rai and I to discuss her future in Connecticut. She's agreed to move in with me." He ignored Raine's shocked expression, his eyes only for her father at the moment. "Maybe some other time."

When had she agreed to any of that?

"Or how bout not." Shawn said coldly, folding his arms over his chest. "Paul and Steph are joinin' us this weekend so you must mean your momma and Vince- who we all know hates Raine. How bout you come too, Shane-O?" He would try compromising.

Before Shane could decline, Raine spoke up, still staring at Shane. "Yeah dad, I'll be there. Could you excuse us please, pops?"

Smirking, Shawn left.

"Don't you think you best be talkin' to me about things that concern MY future instead of deciding for me?"

Shane was scowling, not believing she had just undermined him before Shawn. "Your father has nothing to do with this, Rai, just us. You need to explain that to him. You live under his roof, under his fucking thumb!" He snarled, watching as she stepped back. "When is enough going to be ENOUGH? When are you going to stop being his little girl, grow up and start making decisions for yourself?"

What a hypocrite! For a minute, all she could was gawk at him, wondering if he really didn't realize how horrible he sounded? She snapped her mouth shut when he just glared at her. Shane really was an arrogant, condescending bastard. What was wrong with her?

"All he did was ask me to come home for the weekend, Shane. I ain't talked to him weeks before you don't like him! As for bein' under his thumb, ha!" Raine pulled off her shoes, tossing them at him. "It's YOUR damn thumb I'm under. LOOK at me! I'm dressin' like a 'lady' because you want me too, I'm givin' up my dreams for you and you CAN'T EVEN GIVE ME ONE FUCKEN WEEKEND!"

"No, because it isn't just about you anymore, Raine." He said evenly, acting like she hadn't just hurled stilettos at him. "Do you know WHY Shawn wants to keep you at his house, hmm? He wants to talk you out of being with me, Raine. He wants to convince you that you're better off without me!" Throwing his hands into the air, Shane shook his head. "Do whatever you want, I'm done." He muttered.

"Well fine then!" Raine snapped, throwing her hands into the air before storming out, slamming the door shut behind her. She was so pissed she could hardly see straight,

No shit it wasn't about her. It was all HIM. Move to Connecticut, give up your job, be a female; no Shawn or Glenn and Mark was totally off limits. Goddamn she wasn't a perfect fucking Barbie doll!

***

Shawn listened to his daughter with a calm face, inside a tiny man doing happy cartwheels in his stomach. Yes, praise Jesus! Raine might finally be seeing the light! He nodded his head in all the right spots, held her tightly and did his part as the good dad, comforting her when she cried.

"Ya'all breaking up then?" He finally dared asking, hoping he was keeping the glee out of his tone.

"I don't know…" Raine sniffled, her anger long having faded away only to be replaced with sadness. "I reckon if that's what he wants."

Aw damn, always a catch.

"I just don't understand how he thinks he can love me if I'm not even bein' me."

Shawn really wanted to go rip Shane's heart of his chest and crush it, just like that fool had been crushing Raine. Instead, he just held her tighter.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

"Alright, keep hold of your damn horses!" Shawn bellowed out the following Saturday afternoon, staring at his friends who were busy annoying the hell out of him. They had set up for the barbecue down by the pond in order to swim, the light breeze cooling those who didn't trust the water to be snake free. "Stephanie, you sure that stuff is edible?" He asked hesitantly, watching as she set a bowl of something down on the table, remembering her last attempt at cooking.

"Of course my food is edible, you moron!"

Paul winced, staring down into the dish, wondering just what the hell kind of salad it was supposed to be.

"Course it is, I supervised." Raine joked, setting down a dish of deviled eggs on the table. "Glenn, hands of my apple pie or I'll kick yer ass."

"Aww hell!" Glenn grunted, smirking when she turned around and swiped one, popping it in his mouth. When she glanced back at him, he grinned. "What?"

"Boy, didn't your momma ever teach you any manners?" Mark snorted, shaking his head. "Raine, darlin', ya might want to beat his ass for that."

"I'm fixin' too." Raine scowled, launching herself at the now laughing Glenn. "Keep your hands outta the food till everythin' is ready!" She exclaimed, slapping him upside his head, growling when he just kept laughing at her. Finally, she sat astride his chest and planted her boots alongside his head. She was wearing a pair of 'cowboy' boots with the pointed toe, watching with a smirk as his head turned to study them. "Honey, I'm fixin' to kick you with this. Not that it'll give YOU brain damage, but that's your warnin'."

"Come on sugar, I was just wanting a taste of your pie." Glenn smirked when her jaw dropped. Laughing, he rolled Raine onto her back, pinning her arms over her head with one hand and used the other to start tickling her. "Now what was that about brain damage, huh?"

Stephanie was giggling as she watched them, nearly dropping a cheesecake. "Those two are weird."

Mark just nodded, busy watching as Raine's white tank top rode up her waist. The cut off denim shorts she wore didn't help his voyeuristic issues either. "Hey Glenn, need any help with that?" He drawled teasingly.

Raine began shrieking when Glenn just nodded, laughing so hard her heart was going to burst, groaning when Mark joined in the assault. It was a good thing she wasn't claustrophobic because they were both looming over her like massive walls.

"What the hell are you two doin' to her?"

"Givin' me ideas for a threesome."

Beer flew out of Shawn's nose, instantly regretting asking.

Now Stephanie was rolling on the grass while Shawn cursed and held his nose. "Paul, no!" She squealed when he began tickling her next. "Raine, help!"

"Rai's a little busy at the moment with her threesome, Steph." Mark called out, chuckling when Shawn again cursed, more beer flying. "Ya surrender, darlin'?"

"Yeah, surrender to the brothers of destruction and we MIGHT let you go." Glenn added.

"Define surrender!" Raine giggled, trying to kick them away, going red in the face.

Shawn waded into the mess, his nose still stinging and his own face red. "Alright, no more sexually assaultin' my kid." He grumbled teasingly. "She can't even breathe."

Raine inhaled a deep breath of air when they paused. "Shawn, I was likin' being sexually assaulted though!"

He smacked his forehead. "Where did I go wrong?'

Apparently everywhere." Paul snorted, groaning when Stephanie slapped him upside the head. "Ooo baby, you know I love it rough." He growled playfully, attacking her neck.

"Paul!"

Mark was busy with Raine though, more interested in what she had said. "So you like bein' assaulted, eh?" He murmured in her ear.

"Mark, I'm gonna show you the meanin' of assault in a minute!"

"Shawn, your daughter is kinky!" Glenn shouted over his shoulder.

"I didn't need to know that, Glenn." Shawn said dryly, cracking open another beer, this time watching them all carefully so he didn't wind up snorting anything. Though he did look at the three when he heard Glenn gasp, followed by Mark. Both men were red and Raine was getting to her feet looking way to pleased with herself. "I'm not askin'."

"Well I ain't telling. Them ribs about done?"

Mark cleared his throat gruffly, exchanging looks with Glenn as they stood up, both men shooting Raine devious looks.

She just smiled and sat down at the table.

Paul watched as Mark dropped down across from her, Glenn at her side and shook his head. "God I HATE it when you do that, Mark." He groaned.

"Do what?"

"Look like the cat that just ate the canary."

"Mmm, delicious."

Raine flashed Stephanie a sweet smile. "I don't think he was the one eatin' the canary." She said innocently, sniggering when Shawn groaned. "Pops?"

"I really did not need to be aware that I raised a depraved daughter, Rai." He grunted, walking over to the grill. "Paul, bring me the platter, these bad boys are done."

"Which means burnt."

"Quiet."

Paul snickered, going to join Shawn with said platter.

"Darlin', that's not very nice, teasin' your dad like that." Mark said seriously, trying to hide a smirk.

"It's damn funny is what it is." Raine replied, popping a grape into her mouth, sucking on it for a moent before biting down. "Besides, you can't tell me you didn't have several dirty thoughts when I said and DID what I did." She grinned, laughing when he rolled his eyes.

"Enough." Shawn grunted, setting the ribs down before dropping down on Raine's other side. "Damn honey, it's nice havin' you being you again."

"Smut and all?"

"Well… you were just joking right?"

"About everything but the threesome."

Everyone laughed at the expression on Shawn's face.

"Alright, enough with the smut talk."

"Yeah, we're tryin' to eat in peace." Raine added cheerfully, ignoring the snorts she got. She almost jumped when she felt a leg graze hers, looking across at Mark and raised an eyebrow at his overly innocent expression. Smiling, she leaned across the table to grab a biscuit, brushing against him as he reached for one as well. "Sorry, darlin'."

"Tease." He growled, adverting his eyes to anything but her chest which had been in such a great viewing position. He watched as she settled back down, ignoring the smug grin on her face. "Pass the potato salad."

"You alright man?" Glenn asked with a knowing smirk, knowing full well what was going on and loved it. Raine and Mark would be a stellar couple if they could only get across the friendship line that had been shakily sketched between them. He passed down the bowl, eyeballing it skeptically.

"Tell me what you guys think!" Stephanie beamed, watching as it was passed around, finally helping herself to some as well.

"It's… really good." Shawn lied through his teeth, shooting Raine a look. He thought she'd helped make it damn it!

"I lied." She murmured, watching out of the corner of her eye as Mark slid his serving off his plate and onto the grass under the table. "Done so soon, Mark? Damn you must love it! Here." She ladled even more on his plate, aware Stephanie was smiling at them. "Have some more, honey."

Paul could only shake his head as Mark took a reluctant bite.

Glenn choked down the salad, glad he'd taken a miniscule portion.

"I'll have to make it more often." Steph said happily, taking a bite and nearly turned green. Her face scrunched up, turning her head to spit. "YOU ALL LIED!"

"Well at least you know it sucks baby and nobody had to tell you." Paul soothed.

Mark snorted, looking at Raine who was leaning into Shawn, both of them laughing their asses off. "You're an evil wench." He rumbled, devouring the other edible items on his plate.

"Well Steph, at least you know we love you enough to lie to spare your feelin's." Raine soothed, trying not to grin at the look on her friends face.

Shawn shook his head. "Not if it means organ failure."

"Kidneys go first man, trust me."

All she could do was sit back and watch as Stephanie scooped two handfuls of the 'deadly' potato salad and hurled them at both Paul and Shawn.

Mark growled when a cheesecake hit him full force in the face, licking at his lips. Slowly, he removed his now covered shades, tossing them down on the table and stared at Raine, not fooled by the innocent look on her face. "You're done." He snarled, getting up from the table.

Raine wasn't quick enough to move before he was behind her, dragging her off the bench.

"Come on, darlin', let's both wash off." He grinned, tossing her over his shoulder and carting her to the pond.

"Mark, no!" Raine screamed, right before he dived in, both of them going under.

"So much for dinner…" Stephanie sighed.

Paul nodded, trying to wipe potato salad off his nose. Finally he gave up and looked at her, arching an eyebrow when she giggled.

Stephanie's jaw dropped when a pitcher of lemonade was poured over her head.

***

It was near dark when they finally hauled everything back to the house. Mark and Raine were soaking wet from swimming, Raine's boots now resting at the bottom of the pond. She walked directly into Shawn when he skidded to a halt. "Damn it, pops!"

"Rai, you have a visitor." He said coldly.

Frowning, she followed his gaze, eyes widening at the sight of Shane standing beside his car, watching them coolly.

"Dick head." Paul snorted, following Shawn into the house.

"Darlin', you want some-" Mark smiled gently when she shook her head. His eyes met Shane's as he kissed the top of her head, heading inside as well.

Shane studied her, trying not to curl his upper lip in disgust. She looked like a drowned rat, her clothes clinging to her like a second skin. The white tank top hiding nothing underneath. As usual, he himself was perfectly groomed. "My parents said we can have dinner tomorrow night before the show." He said finally. "I gave you what you wanted, now you give me what I want." He held out his hand to her. "Come on, Rai, the planes waiting."

Raine blinked, staring at him incredulously. "What the hell are you talkin' bout Shane?" She demanded, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "You said you were done. Ya didn't call or anything for a week, then you show up outta the blue thinking I'm still gonna be waitin' on your ass?" She snorted, shaking her head. "Ain't happenin'."

"I didn't mean LITERALLY." Shane groaned, not believing how dense this woman could be. "I simply meant I was done trying to control you, I was giving you some space. That's why I haven't called. Jesus, Rai, I love you. Don't you know that?" His brown eyes were full of hurt. "I hate fighting with you and I know I'm trying to change you. Really baby, it's for the best though. I mean look at you." He gestured to her wet clothes. "You don't even look like a lady right now, more like… like a lowdown hick."

She burst out laughing. "Damn straight and proud of it!" She drawled, green eyes sparkling with amusement. "I spent way too many nights cryin' after you fell asleep, wondering why I wasn't enough for ya the way I was. I let you talk me into ALMOST walkin' away form my dream; into acting and dressin' like another person. I'm not THAT woman, Shane. I'm simply Raine. I wear blue jeans, I cuss and drink; I wrestle the guys and I'm not changing that for ANYONE. You keep saying you love me when you don't. you love this image of me you got in your mind."

Shane stared at her, his facer growing redder and redder with each word that had come out of her mouth, his hands balling into angry fists. "That's a load of shit and you know it! Your dad poisoned you against me just like he always does! When are you going to stop being daddy's little girl and start making decisions for yourself, Raine? WHEN? You're never going to make a proper woman or wife until you leave daddy's side and you know what? You know what? You're not worth it! You're not worth my time or my effort anymore. So go ahead, be daddy's princess; be a little whore; be whoever you want and fuck your little hick friends with your little hick pussy!" He was positively livid, shaking as he glared at her.

"Better than being your preppy whore!" She laughed, shaking her head. "Go buy yourself a Barbie, Shane. Cause you're lookin' for a woman made of plastic. Now, if you'll excuse me, I got hick friends to go fuck." Waving at him, she skipped up the front steps and into the house.

Shawn was waiting with a .22. "Can I?"

"He called me a lowdown hick who's a whore who fucks hick friends with my hick pussy. Please do."

Shawn stepped out onto the porch. "You got three seconds to get on outta here before I show you the meaning of the word HICK."

Shane was in his car already, backing out of the drive. "SHIT!" He screamed when Shawn fired a round, taking out a headlight.

Mark had heard everything Shane had yelled at Rai, green eyes flashing dangerously as he turned to Stephanie.

"You want a match with him, right?'

"Damn fucking straight."

"Make that a handicap match." Glenn added, cracking his knuckles dangerously.

Paul groaned as Stephanie whipped out her cell phone, seeing the overly cheerful look on her face. "Lord…"


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

The pay-per-view was No Mercy and aptly named because there wasn't a lot of love going around right now. Sunday night, Raine was all geared up, watching as the matches went, always glancing at the clock. Mark and Glenn's match would be second to last simply because she and David were in a cage match.

Swallowing hard, she exhaled slowly, not believing she was going to be in the main event. Of course, Dave thought it was her early retirement match. Wasn't he in for one helluva surprise!

Finally, she had to get around, not wanting to miss the handicap match. After dressing and trying to do something with her now ear length hair, she finally made it to the gorilla area, standing next to a monitor. She grinned brightly when Glenn and Mark ambled up, both in ring attire. "Beat his ass for me, fellas." She said, pulling them each down for a kiss on the cheek for luck.

"You got it darlin'." Mark murmured, running a hand down her upper arm, squeezing gently.

She watched on the screen as Shane bounced around the ring, the nervousness all too clear on his face. Smirking, she moved aside as Paul, Stephanie, Shawn and Kaleigh joined her; accepting the water Kaleigh held out.

"What a chicken shit." Shawn snickered, watching as Shane dived under the ropes and out of the ring as Mark and Glenn slid in. "Coward."

Raine watched in cold amusement as the 'Brothers of Destruction' eventually got their hands on Shane, knowing they were doing this for her. She applauded loudly when Shane's forehead got busted open. This was something she had expected to be hard to watch but actually… as she followed the match -which was too kind a word, this was actually a beat down-, she realized she didn't love Shane. Maybe she never had.

Wasn't the heart a fickle creature?

"Goddamn, look at Mark go!" Paul crowed, punching a fist into his hand, wishing he could be out there too. "Hey Shawn, what you think of Callaway now?" He asked suddenly.

Shawn just glared at him.

"My bad."

"My brother is handin' that boy his ass!" Kaleigh giggled, looping her arm through Raine's. "Do you wanna go clubbin' with me tonight? We can celebrate!"

"We'll see." Raine said slowly. "Depends on if I'm hurtin'." She began jumping as Glenn choke slammed Shane only to pull him back up and do it all over again, then passed the boy wonder to Mark. "I love those guys." She chuckled.

Stephanie really wished her brother wasn't getting his ass handed to him but at the same time, he needed this. Maybe he would learn how to treat people with respect.

"Where the hell are you going?" Shawn demanded as Raine pushed through the curtains, the bell signaling the end of the match. "What's she doing?"

Paul just shrugged.

Raine ran down the ramp, sliding under the bottom rope. Laughing, she jumped into Mark's arms, not caring about storylines or anything else at the moment. Apparently he didn't either because he picked her up into a hug. Reaching out, Raine pulled Glenn's head to hers, knowing this would look odd to the fans but this match hadn't been business, it was personal and this was a personal moment. "You two are the best." She whispered.

"You're welcome, darlin'." Mark chuckled, glancing at Glenn who nodded.

"Rai, nice ass." Glenn grinned, hoisting her into the air with Mark.

"Pervert."

Once backstage, she hugged them both. It was impossible to miss the extra squeeze in Mark's and all she could do was smile at him. She knew he still had feelings for her and eventually, she had a feeling they'd be hooking up. Just not tonight. He wouldn't be her rebound. She would make sure when they finally did hook up, it would happen because it was the right time and place, not because she needed to forget Shane.

"My turn." She sighed, frowning as David approached then suddenly smiled. "Guess what bitch boy? I'm not retiring after all. I'm gonna be around to whoop your ass for a long while to come."

"I'm looking forward to it." He purred, licking his lips lewdly. David rolled his eyes when Glenn stopped Mark from lunging, flexing his muscles threateningly. "What's this? The Dead Man still in love with the little angel? You might want to find someone else to crush on Callaway because she's about to die out there."

"Raine, you best kick his ass." Mark said coldly.

"Planning on it."

"C'mon Mark, Rai's got this." Glenn said, wanting to tear Dave from limb to limb just as much but that would be depriving their friend of the pleasure.

"See you out there, Bitchtista." She said sweetly, her original entrance music -before the Stephanie era- blaring. Squaring her shoulders, she walked out onto the stage, her eyes taking in the packed arena. Raine almost smiled. This was what she was meant to do. This was her passion.

The adrenaline coursed through her as she headed down the ramp, eyes locking on the steel cage. At least it wasn't Hell in a Cell this time, all she had to do was be the first one out. Getting into the ring, she climbed a turnbuckle, unable to stop a smirk from glinting across her face when someone called out 'marry me'. shaking her head, she hopped down.

Saliva screamed throughout the building, cueing the Animal. Fans leapt to their feet, torn between who they wanted to win the most. He was a fan favorite but Raine was becoming one too. Simply because she was interesting to watch in the ring.

David took his time strolling to the ring, finally climbing through the cage door, listening as it was closed and locked behind them. This bitch had no idea what she was in for, that much was obvious as she bounced from one foot to the other. "Get ready for the beating of your life, Raine." He taunted, taking a deliberate step towards her. "And Callaway won't be able to save you."

"Oh, scary." She snorted. Not even waiting for the traditional lock-up, Raine backed away, gritting her teeth at the look on his face. It was apparent he thought she was having second thoughts about this. Cursing under her breath, she scaled the turnbuckle, turning to stare down at him.

"That's not going to save you."

"Blow me."

Dave's eyes widened when she came flying at him, hands going to her legs when they locked around his neck. He remembered the last time she had done this to him and quickly countered, prepping her for a Batista Bomb.

She was prepared for that, grabbing his head and jamming her thumbs into his eyes. When he dropped her, she twisted into a back flip, landing on her feet and instantly drop kicked his knees. She wasn't the one who needed saving. Tonight was about revenge and he was going to pay.

David was cursing up a storm under her breath. Three months hadn't diminished her capabilities in any way like he had hoped. His knees protesting, he got back to his feet, diving forward and clothes lining her when she lunged. He did it repeatedly every time she got back up, finally spitting on her when she stayed down. "Good bitch." He grunted.

Raine let out a gasp when she felt an elbow driving into her chest, unable to take in any air.

"You like that, baby?" David growled in her face, moving so he was straddling her waist. "Come on, Rai, breath sweetheart, don't die before I've really had my fun."

Her face red with anger, she drew in a deep shuddering breath.

"Better." Not caring what anyone thought at the moment, he rubbed against her, grinding his hips into hers. "You know, I really miss you. Let's let bygones be bygones, hmm?"

Backstage there was a mass of security and some wrestlers restraining four very pissed off men.

"You are insane." Raine groaned, disgusted beyond words. Finally she reached out and pulled his face down to hers, kissing him wildly. Over the screaming fans, she could hear him growl and winced when he bit her lower lip, his kiss violent. The second David adjusted himself so he was half sprawling on top of her, she locked her legs around his waist; squeezing as hard as she could with her muscular legs.

"You honestly think that's going to work?" David grunted, blocking her elbow when she aimed for his head. Slowly, he pulled them both up, her legs still wrapped painfully around his waist. "Bitch, that's hurting now!" He snarled, feeling like he was being crushed slowly by a boa constrictor.

***

Mark stared at the monitor, forgetting to fight with the guards as Raine took a badly delivered spine buster, his eyes widening. "Come on darlin', get up." He whispered. His eyes moved to Dave who was curled into a ball, his arms wrapped around his stomach. "Get off of me!" He growled, shaking away security, turning the volume up, staring at Raine again. "Get UP!"

***

It was either eat her words and lie there or get her ass up and win this match. Slowly, she pulled herself into a kneeling position, coughing, flinching at the pain. It took several attempts to get back on her feet, hands on her back. Finally, Raine straightened and looked down at David.

"What'd you do?" He shrieked, rolling onto his back, where her legs had been beginning to bruise.

Smirking somewhat, she ignored him, turning to look at the cage, then back at him over her shoulder.

***

"Is she doing what I think she is?" Shawn demanded, watching as his daughter scaled the cage. His eyes widened when he seen her sizing up the distance, followed by her mouthing 'dad'. A mixture of pride, love and fear welled inside his chest as Raine imitated her idol -him- and delivered a flying elbow to David's now wide open chest. "She's dead!" He yelled, seeing her collapsing immediately, still on Dave. Though Batista wasn't moving either. "She's fucking dead!"

Mark's eyes were about out of his head. He glanced at Paul who was cradling a crying Stephanie, both men sharing worried looks.

Glenn was doing his best impersonation of a fish out of water.

***

"And your winner by pinfall, RAINE!"

Raine didn't feel herself being lifted until she was already on feet, seeing Shawn standing beside her. Shaking the cobwebs from her head and trying to pretend it didn't feel like she had just crushed the entire right side of her body, she grinned. One look at David told the story, she had accidentally pinned him. The irony.

"You proved them all wrong, darlin'." Shawn whispered in her ear.

David was now being loaded onto a gurney, hearing the trainer murmur something about a broken rib and groaned. Talk about karma coming back and biting him in the ass. He looked back at Raine as he was wheeled away, flipped her off. She wasn't worth it.

Raine was stumbling when she reached backstage, leaning heavily on Shawn. When she seen her friends, she smiled at them, an arm wrapped around herself. "Damn that hurt."

"You realize you've stolen two of my moves?"

"I made them look better."

"That elbow was impressive, the super kick needed work." Shawn teased, concealing the worry he felt.

"You did great, darlin'." Mark said, moving to stand in front of her, kissing the top of her head. "Like I said, gotta make yourself believe." He winked down at her before patting Shawn on the back. "No hard feelings pops, your girl just needed some advice from a pro."

"But I AM a pro…"

Mark snorted. "Sure…"

Shawn growled when Mark actually ruffled his hair. "I HATE that!"

"Go get yourself cleaned up Raine, if you feel up to it, we were thinking about going out."

"IF you're not ready to drop." Kaleigh added, shooting her brother a look. "Don't be so insensitive!"

Raine nodded at Kaleigh before looking to Mark. "Not tonight, honey. I think I need a lie-down. Tomorrow?" She offered with a gentle smile.

Shawn frowned, studying her face. This was the first time Raine had turned down going out. If he hadn't missed his guess, she was beginning to grow up. About damn time. "You okay?"

"Yeah, but if I'm goin' to go out there every night and wrestle, I got to keep my ass in shape and right now, I'm dizzy and it hurts to breathe."

"After effects of a cage match."

"Warm bath, not hot, apply the salve." Mark suggested, knowing not to overstep his boundaries. Returning her smile, he looped his arm around his sister and guided her down the hallway.

"That shit really does work." Glenn commented, rubbing the back of his neck. "I kinda… hurt my, you know… one night and… I used that stuff and it NUMBED it…"

"THAT's quite enough, Glenn." Paul groaned, socking him in the arm before dragging his laughing wife away.

Raine watched them all go, finally leaning into her dad again and slowly limped down the hallway.

"You think you'll ever just give in and date the man?" Shawn asked conversationally, an arm draped around her for support. He knew it was coming eventually and if he wanted to be honest about it, they would be perfect together. Mark would keep Raine level while she would mellow him out. They balanced each other perfectly.

"Yes, in time." Raine said after awhile. "I think he knows it too."

"Yeah, I think so too, darlin'."

THE END

_Thanks for the reviews! Even when people were Anti-Raine, made me smile. OC's can't be perfect and likeable, so I'm glad she got flack!_

** 2009-04-01 . chapter 15  
I can't help but to notice how out of character Dave Batista and Shane seem. I could see Dave playing Shane's role and Shane being the blackmailer who can;t take no for an answer.  
All the other characters are dead on though. I was cracking up at Shawn in this chapter. I could see him being a very protective father. Can't blame the guy. LOL.**

_Yeah, from their on-screen personas, I agree, very OC. But that's how I tend to write, so... thanks for the feedback, much appreciated! If you read anything else by me, you'll notice I take the wrestlers and stick them in roles that they don't seem to suit. I'm just odd that way, blame it on my dementia! LOL._

_Thanks for reading! Hope ya'all enjoyed the end! _


End file.
